


Our Story | larry

by twoghxst2000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, harry es un hijo de puta, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoghxst2000/pseuds/twoghxst2000
Summary: Harry Styles, el tipico millonario cruel, egoista y arrogante.Louis. un chico de familia no muy bien acomodada económicamente.Un milagro sucede, un milagro que hará que todo cambie. Un milagro que le enseñara a Harry el significado de "familia" , a sonreir, pero sobre todo, un milagro que hara que ame a Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. tiempo actual

**Author's Note:**

> Esta no es mi fic, es de @tommolovesharry, pero hace más de 4 años que no la sube, entonces me tome la molestia de subirla porque se que muchas personas no la han leído y que aun quieren leerla. Ya hice el pdf pero se me hace muy tedioso pasarselo a cada persona que me lo pide por separado.
> 
> Yo solo la estoy subiendo a petición de todos. Y se que pueden encontrar la 2da parte en Wattpad, pero aquí van a estar tanto la primera como la segunda parte.

Un par de manos grandes, heladas y fuertes lo agarraron con fuerza y lo inmovilizaron sintiendo como un cuerpo grande y pesado cayó sobre su espalda, La ropa le fue arrancada con agresividad de su cuerpo, desgarrando cada prenda a tirones. 

Su llanto y sus súplicas eran el sonido que llenaba aquella habitación, que después fueron reemplazadas por gritos de dolor y agonía mientras su cuerpo era abusado de nuevo. 

Unos dedos firmes y helados se enterraron a su piel lastimandolo con fuerza, un jalón de cabello lo hizo estremecerse y levantar su cabeza. El olor a alcohol y drogas se hizo presente, y el pequeño comenzo a sentirse mareado, mientras sentia como el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el constantemente embestia al suyo de una manera brutal y dolorosa.   
Una mano apretó su cuello con fuerza con el interés de asfixiarlo y matarlo. 

Y sin esperarlo, sintió un líquido cálido llenar todo su interior y el cuerpo sobre el se movía ahora lentamente, un jadeo rasposo y un movimiento profundo hizo su cuerpo estremecer. 

Sus manos se encontraban aferradas a aquella sábana blanca. El cuerpo se separo del pequeño y lo volteo agresivamente boca arriba. Sintió un golpe inesperado sobre su mejilla y parte de su ojo, el menor gritó con más fuerza al no soportar ese golpe, un liquido sabor a hierro se derramó desde parte del ojo, hasta su boca, haciendo que este se asustara mas y sollozara con más fuerza. Sintió una mano jalar su cabello levantando su cabeza. 

-¡No vuelvas a contradecirme!! ¡Eres un objeto, MI OBJETO, eso es lo que eres y siempre lo seras! ¡Siempre seras mio!!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la última advertencia que les doy ok, la historia contendrá demasiado abuso sexual, o al menos de eso es de lo que yo me acuerdo. Porfa no me reclamen, yo no soy la creadora ni autora de esta historia solo la estoy subiendo a petición de muchos

Los rayos del sol chocaron con el rostro de Louis, haciendo que este hiciera una expresión de molestia y abriera un poco los ojos. Al querer moverse sintió su cuerpo adolorido, jadeo un poco y abrazo su estómago. 

Por alguna razón desde niño siempre ha tenido dolores de estómago continuos. No hay ni un solo mes en que no sienta dolor. Es algo que nunca se ha explicado, su madre nunca lo llevo al doctor porque nunca le tomo importancia ese asunto, o la salud de Louis. 

Al sentir un torzón horrible en su vientre se sentó de golpe en la cama. Se abrazó el estómago más fuerte y pego su frente con sus piernas, tratando de que el dolor disminuyera en esa posición, pero no funciono, el dolor seguía aumentando. El perfectamente sabía que el dolor no iba a desaparecer, terminaría vomitando en la noche, tendría nauseas todo el día, etc. 

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Pensaba que era Harry, pero era imposible, estaba fuera de casa en la empresa, así que sus nervios se calmaron. 

-Bueno di...¿Louis, te encuentras bien? -pregunto Leslye, la sirvienta principal de la casa-. 

Ella era una señora de 45 años máximo, muy hermosa pero se le podían notar los años. Era de baja estatura, pelo castaño, piel morena clara, algo rellenita y con unos hermosos ojos marrones. 

Se acercó rápido hasta Louis y se sentó a su lado, recargando su mano en la espalda desnuda del menor. 

-Nada Leslye, no te preocupes -trato de sonreír el castaño pero no le funciono del todo-. 

-¿Tu estomago otra vez? -preguntó Leslye algo preocupada y molesta por la mentira de Louis-. 

Louis la miro y asintió. Abrazo más fuerte su estómago al sentir otro retorcijón. 

-Louis, no quiero que me mientas, esto es muy grave siempre te duele el estómago -regaño Leslye sobando la espalda del menor-. 

-Lo sé... -respondió Louis con voz temblorosa-. 

-¿El señor Styles, te lastimo? 

Louis la miro con algo de esfuerzo -¿Qué? No, no fue el. 

-Esta situación ya me preocupa, no es normal que frecuentemente, tengas estos dolores de estómago Louis, no es normal. 

-No te preocupes Leslye, ya estoy acos...tumbrado -se abrazó más el estómago y pego de nuevo su frente en sus piernas-. 

-Vístete, te llevare al doctor. 

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, quiero que te vistas, iremos al doctor, quieras o no -ordeno Leslye levantándose de la cama-.

-¡No, no quiero ir con el doctor! 

-No es que quieras Louis, es que tienes que ir. 

-¡Pero Harry me va a matar! 

Leslye lo miro algo asustada y confundida a la vez. Louis se abrazó el estómago más fuerte-. 

-Harry me va a matar si salgo de aquí, no le gusta que salga, no puedo salir, me va a matar. 

-Louis, pero esto es grave, el entenderá corazón, anda vístete -hablo Leslye tocando el hombro de Louis-. 

-No, no quiero, se va a enojar. 

Leslye suspiro. Asintió y le sonrió a Louis, este solo desvió su mirada hacia la nada. Así era Louis, siempre estaba ido, siempre estaba pensando, siempre estaba callado. Leslye tomo la sábana blanca y la estiro hasta tapar completamente a Louis. 

-Te traeré un té de manzanilla ¿Si? -sonrió acariciando su cabello-. 

-¿M-manzanilla? Pero eso es para las mujeres que están en sus días, ¿No?   
Leslye rio en bajito- Claro que no tonto, bueno, las mujeres lo usamos para calmar los cólicos en nuestros días, pero también es para los hombres, él te solo te hace que el dolor de estómago disminuya. 

-Ohhhh -dijo Louis algo apenado- No sabía. 

-Ahora lo sabes, te traeré uno. 

-¡Espera!! 

Leslye se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Louis, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el menor y Louis trago saliva. 

-No sabe malo, ¿Verdad? 

Leslye sonrió- Algo, pero valdrá la pena corazón.

Louis le sonrió y se escondió más en sus sabanas, Leslye camino hacia la puerta. 

Louis, Louis tan solo un chico de 16 años, odiado por su familia, vendido por su propia familia, maltratado y abusado por el futuro dueño de una empresa de negocios muy famosa en Doncaster. Un chico que día con día, a su corta edad, sabe que lo que es el dolor, sabe lo que es sufrir, sabe lo que es el crujir de dientes. Un chico que es privado de su libertad, un chico al cual le arrebataron sus estudios y todas sus ilusiones. Simplemente un chico que le destruyó la vida. Y no hay forma de volver a recuperarla. 

Hace más de 8 meses que Louis había llegado a esa casa. Y día tras día, es obligado y maltratado por las órdenes de Harry Styles. El hijo del empresario Mark Styles, futuro heredero de la empresa de negocios de la familia Styles. Generación tras generación ha sido heredada, en este caso, el heredero de este tiempo, es Harry. 

Es un hombre de 23 años, cruel, sínico, egoísta, que solo disfruta hacer sentir a las personas menos. Él es un hombre demasiado apuesto, pelo rizado muy bien peinado, ojos grandes y verdes, piel blanca algo blanca, de estatura demasiado alta, cuerpo y brazos trabajados, simplemente el típico chico de película que todas las chicas quisieran tener. A pesar de su arrogancia y egoísmo hacia todo el mundo, las chicas lo desean, simplemente por su buen cuerpo, su buena posición económica, y su dinero. Harry Styles no puede ser admirado por otra cosa, solo por su fama, cuerpo y dinero. 

Al contrario de Louis, el viene de familia no muy bien acomodada económicamente, un chico con estatura baja, pelo castaño, demasiado delgado con unos hermosos ojos azules. 

Sus labios siempre están heridos con sangre seca alrededor. Sus manos parecen que tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a cortarse las manos con la intensión de destruirse la piel. Pero no, la razón de eso Harry. Sus piernas tienen moretones y una que otra herida. 

Los nervios y miedo de Louis lo están volviendo loco y paranoico. El sonido de las puertas, el sonido que hacen los zapatos al chocar con el piso, el sonido de la ropa chocar con el piso, el   
sonido de la saliva, personas aproximándose, el sonido del agua de la regadera del baño. Estaba empezando a volverse loco. Harry lo estaba dañando, y eso es algo que al rizado no le importaba en lo más mínimo. 

Para Harry solo es un objeto, un objeto sexual al cual compro para follarlo todas las noches, un objeto al cual puede castigar, lastimar, golpear y tratar a su antojo. Simplemente, un objeto para divertirse. 

Leslye, cada vez más nota el cuerpo de Louis más gastado y agotado. El menor apenas y puede moverse con dificultad. Pocas veces come, pocas veces habla, pocas veces vive. Día con día se acerca la muerte de Louis, porque eso es lo que Louis está esperando, su muerte. Leslye trata de darle algo de cariño al pequeño, cariño que su madre nunca le dio, atención máxima para que por lo menos sonriera. Y eso es algo que logra. 

Leslye entro de nuevo a la habitación con él te en sus manos, pudo notar que el cuerpo de Louis se tensó y sonrió al verla, ella le devolvió el gesto y cerró la puerta color chocolate detrás de ella. Se acercó al pequeño viendo como este difícilmente trataba de sentarse. Leslye delicadamente puso la taza de té en las manos de Louis, este solo suspiro y tomo un sorbo de té, al instante hizo una mueca de disgusto. 

-¿Te gusto? -preguntó la mujer-. 

-Sabe horrible, no quiero -dijo mientras alejaba la taza de su boca-. 

-Tienes que tomártelo, es por tu bien Louis, te dejara de doler el estómago. 

-Pero sabe horrible Les, voy a vomitar. 

-Mira, tomate la mitad, él te te va a ser dormir y cuando despiertes el dolor se abra ido. 

-¿En serio? -pregunto Louis algo dudoso-. 

-Te lo dice una mujer que lo toma todos los meses de su vida. 

Louis rio en bajito y volvió a mirar él te- De acuerdo... 

-Iré a limpiar, te lo tomas Louis -lo señalo-. 

-Gracias, Les -sonrió Louis mientras la mujer salía de la habitación, esta se detuvo y lo miro-. 

-De nada, pequeño -sonrió-. 

(....) 

"¿Y esto qué? Te dije que no quería que trajeras a tus hijos aquí.” 

Louis abrió los ojos aun adormilado, para su sorpresa, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, ese te si funcionaba, se había quedado dormido, y el dolor había desaparecido. Tallo un poco sus ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza. 

"¡Perdóneme señor pero es que no tenía con quien dejarlos, mi madre acaba de morir y no tengo   
con qu..." 

“Me vale mierda su tu madre está muerta, te lo advertí, te dije muy claro que no quería a tus mocosos aquí, estas despedida.” 

Louis se sobresaltó al escuchar los gritos de Harry afuera de la habitación, trago saliva y abrazo sus rodillas recargando su barbilla en estas. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Había llegado el demonio a la casa, y lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno, y menos si estaba enojado. 

"¡Por favor señor Styles, no tengo dinero, necesito darles de comer a mis hijos, por favor no m.... 

"Callate. Y cierras la puerta antes de salir.” 

"¡Per.... 

“Que te largues muerta de hambre!” 

Louis abrazo más fuerte sus piernas, Harry sí que estaba enojado, y eso no era bueno. 

-Que quieres -pregunto Harry de mala gana abriendo la puerta de la habitación-. 

Aun no veía hacia adentro, su vista estaba enfocada en Leslye, quien estaba tocando su estómago como tratando de decirle algo, Harry le dijo algunas cosas y después cerró la puerta tras de él. Louis se abrazó más fuerte mientras veía a Harry. 

-¿No te has bañado?!! -grito acercándose a él, Louis se levantó casi saltando de la cama-. 

-M-me dolía el estómago Harry, Leslye me dio un t.... 

Louis sintió como una mano fuerte lo tomo del cabello tan fuerte que lo hizo gritar, Harry lo acerco a él. 

-Te dije que hoy íbamos a salir, Y MIRA COMO TE ENCUENTRO, INSERVIBLE -grito aventando a Louis a la cama- ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro lo que me molesta? 

Louis lo miraba fijamente asustado con ojos cristalinos. Tenía una mano en su cabello, pues el tirón había sido muy fuerte. 

-Debería dejártelo más claro -hablo Harry acercándose a el-. 

-¡No, no por favor perdón, perdóname estaré listo en 10 minutos! -rogo Louis alejándose un poco de Harry-. 

Este lo miro con desprecio y miro el reloj. 8:29, la reunión era a las 9:50, no tenía mucho tiempo. Miro a Louis y lo jalo del brazo, haciendo que el menor se asustara más. Sin duda la mano de Harry dejaría marca en el brazo de Louis. 

-Más te vale miserable, porque te juro que te ira mal. 

Louis asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, este le soltó agresivamente y lo jalo del pelo haciendo que se levantara de la cama. Lo tomo de cuello y lo pego contra la pared. Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de agua y su corazón se aceleró más al sentir la mano de Harry meterse en su camiseta acariciando su vientre. 

-¿Crees que la reunión te salvara de esto? -sonrió el rizado muy sínico-. 

Las lágrimas de Louis se dejaron caer en sus mejillas. -Harry.... 

-Arréglate -dijo aventándolo lejos de el-. 

Louis se limpió las pocas lagrimas que habían salido y camino algo adolorido hacia el baño. Al cerrar la puerta recargo su cabeza en la pared. Le dolía horrible la cabeza, el tirón que le había dado Harry lo había lastimado mucho, más que otras veces. El dolor de estómago regreso, pero para su sorpresa, más fuerte. 

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, empezó a sollozar, demasiado bajito para que Harry no sospechara nada. Respiro profundamente reuniendo más fuerzas y camino hacia la enorme regadera. Una regadera en la que ha pasado momentos horribles. Abrió la llave caliente y el agua comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, Louis suspiro y camino hasta el espejo. Se quitó la camiseta y miro su cuerpo. Parecía como si un camión lo había atropellado. Como si hubiera agarrado miles de navajas y se hubiera cortando con ellas. Como si se hubiera caído de un acantilado y se hubiera golpeado con muchas rocas. Su cuerpo estaba mal, ya no era el mismo. Él siempre había cuidado su cuerpo, su hermana siempre le decía que tenía una piel muy suave y linda. Pero ahora, solo es rasposa y fría. 

Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, camino hasta la regadera, se quitó las ultimas prendas que tenía y sin antes suspirar, empezó a mojarse por completo entre el vapor. 

(....) 

-Por dios Styles, siempre supe que te gustaban los pequeños -sonrió Jason, uno de los amigos de Harry mientras miraba a Louis de arriba para abajo-. 

Louis solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, escondiéndose mas en Harry. 

Se encontraban en una reunión de descanso, la mayoría de gente que había ido era homosexual, así que se le hizo fácil llevar a Louis. 

-Harry, te necesitamos para foto de grupo -habló Liam Payne, el mejor amigo de Harry-. 

-Ah, ya voy -hablo Harry soltando la mano de Louis, este se asustó y miro a Harry- Siéntate, vuelvo en seguida bebe -sonrió besando su mejilla-. 

La única y verdadera razón por la que había hecho eso, es porque había gente mirando, gente importante. Harry no podía actuar como una bestia con Louis en esos momentos, Louis lo sabía muy bien. Así que solo asintió y vio como Harry se marchaba con Liam a su lado. 

Suspiro y decidió sentarse en un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente. Pero mientras iba caminando algunas fotógrafos le tomaban fotos continuamente, pues era el "novio" del heredero de la empresa más famosa de negocios, Harry Styles. 

Llego a una mesa apartada y se sentó en ella. Había decidido usar una camisa de vestir blanca muy larga de las mangas para taparse muy bien las manos, pues las tenía algo maltratadas y heridas. 

Había música tranquila, de piano. Música elegante para gente importante en un salón muy lujoso. Louis comenzó a jugar con un cubierto, lo movía de un lado para otro, rayando un poco el plato. Estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó alado de él. 

-Así que... -una voz profunda y masculina se escuchó muy cerca de él, haciéndolo sobresaltarse, por accidente el cubierto se escapó de sus manos y choco con el plato haciendo mucho ruido, Louis volteo- Tu eres Louis, el novio de Harry ¿Verdad? 

Louis aparto su vista y asintió, Harry antes de irse le advirtió no hablar con nadie si él no estaba presente, y sabía que si desobedecía algo, le iría mal. 

-Bueno, debo decir que Harry tiene muy buen gusto para elegir a las personas, eres realmente hermoso -sonrió el chico de cabello muy bien peinado, algo de barba, ojos azul claro, y traje negro muy pegado al cuerpo, Louis solo le regalo media sonrisa y volvió a bajar su vista, era un momento incómodo para el- ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Tú sabes, para hablar. 

-N-no gracias, aquí estoy bien -contesto Louis algo nervioso, aun sin verlo a los ojos-. 

-Oh vamos, no seas tímido, estoy seguro que puedo ser mejor que Styles.. -susurro en su oído, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera y se alejara un poco del hombre- Ven. 

-No -se volvió a negar Louis soltando su mano del agarre del hombre-. 

-Ven, vamos anda, no pasara nada -insistió el hombre levantando a Louis de la mesa-. 

Louis lo miro algo incómodo, el hombre con sus dos manos, tomo la cintura de Louis, acercándolo lentamente hacia él. El menor tragó saliva. El hombre le sonrió de una manera sincera, una manera muy divertida. Louis se confundió al principio, pero era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía de esa manera, así que no dejo de mirar su sonrisa, la cual poco a poco fue desapareciendo. 

-¿Que te paso en el labio, pequeño? -pregunto el hombre tocando delicadamente el labio bajo de Louis, este movió un poco su cabeza para evitar que lo tocara-. 

-N-nada, me, me caí- mintió algo nervioso-. 

-Te has de haber caído horrible, tu labio se está poniendo algo morado..¿Ya te pusiste algo? 

Louis negó con la cabeza bajando su mirada, el hombre suspiro y sonrió. 

-Aun así, eres muy bonito, Lo.... 

-¿Qué haces con Louis, Oscar? 

Se escuchó la voz profunda y rasposa que Louis tanto temía, así que solo se alejó de Oscar y miro a Harry. El cual lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo puso detrás de él. 

-Solo conversábamos -aclaro Oscar retando a Harry con la mirada-. 

-¿Y a ti quien te dio el derecho de platicar con él o qué? -hablo Harry alterado, Louis empezó a asustarse-. 

Oscar algo asustado por el comportamiento de Harry miró a Louis. 

-Pero si él era el que me estaba hablando, me estaba preguntando puras ridiculeces -señalo a Louis, culpándolo-. 

Fue en ese momento en el que el corazón de Louis se hizo pedazos, por fin había creído que no todas las personas son iguales, que algunas te pueden regalar una sonrisa sincera, y no una hipócrita como las que siempre había visto dirigidas hacia él. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. 

Harry miro a Louis, este solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Harry volvió a mirar a Oscar, quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta de su parte. 

-¡Harry!! -grito Liam cuando vio el puño del rizado chocar con la mejilla de Oscar y este cayó casi azotándose en el piso- ¿Que está pasando aquí?! 

-Vámonos -ordeno Harry tomando muy fuerte el brazo de Louis-. 

Empezaron a caminar en medio de toda esa gente, Harry caminaba muy apresurado, y Louis tenía que correr para no tropezarse por la velocidad en la que lo llevaba el rizado. 

Al salir del enorme lugar, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. El carro de Harry estaba estacionado en un lugar muy oscuro y apartado, perfecto para cualquier situación. 

El rizado aventó a Louis a la camioneta haciendo que este se estrellara en la puerta. 

-Con que andabas de puta ¿Verdad? -hablo Harry tomando del pelo al menor, este comenzó a sollozar-. 

-¡No, te lo prometo! -habló Louis tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry-. 

Harry abrió una de las puertas traseras y aventó a Louis dentro, Harry cerró la puerta y camino hacia la del piloto. Prendió el carro y acelero a toda velocidad. 

Louis estaba demasiado asustado, cosas malas iban a pasar y eso le aterraba, pues todo el día estuvo evitando problemas y en un solo segundo, todo su esfuerzo queda arruinado. 

Todo el camino fue silencio, Harry conducía demasiado rápido, con el riesgo de que por pasarse un alto, se ganara una multa. 

Después de unos largos minutos llegaron a la enorme casa de Styles. Estaciono su auto afuera, mientras que unos hombres se acercaban para meter al carro, Harry se bajó y abrió la puerta donde estaba Louis, lo jalo del brazo haciendo que todo el cuerpo de menor lo siguiera y se bajara del carro. El rizado cerró la puerta y camino tomando firmemente a Louis del cabello, escuchando los gritos de Louis. 

Al entrar a la casa lo aventó cerrando la puerta tras de él. Lo tomo de cuello y comenzaron a subir las largas escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación aventó a Louis, Harry cerró la puerta tras de el con seguro. 

-Harr... 

-CALLATE -lo tumbo con un puñetazo que casi lo deja inconsciente-. 

La nariz de Louis comenzó a sangrar demasiado, estaba en estado de Shock, el golpe le había aturdido la cabeza. Le había pegado tan fuerte que sentía como si su nariz estuviera rota. Pensó que se lo merecía, pensó que el merecía cada cosa que Harry le hacía. No debió haber hablado con un desconocido cuando Harry se lo había prohibido, no debió desobedecerlo. 

Harry lo levanto del cuello y lo aventó con tanta fuerza que Louis se golpeó la cabeza con el mueble justo alado de la cama haciendo que la lámpara y algunos papeles que estaban ahí se cayeran junto con él al piso. Louis se tocó le frente donde había sido el golpe, miro su mano, se asustó al ver tanta sangre. 

Sintió como el rizado volvió a levantarlo y lo pego contra la pared, metiendo su lengua a la boca del menor en un movimiento lento, con el tiempo comenzó a morderlo con tanta fuerza que Louis sentía como sus labios comenzaban a desgarrarse. Era más que claro que Harry trataba de ser lo más agresivo para lastimarlo. 

Harry lo lastimaba con sus manos, lo tocaba demasiado fuerte y encajaba sus dedos en la cintura de Louis, quien trataba de relajar su cuerpo para no sentir tanto dolor, aunque eso para Louis, era imposible. 

El menor sintió como sus prendas eran arrebatadas de su cuerpo desgarrando cada una de ellas. Louis comenzó a asustarse más. Aun en el beso violento de Harry, tomaba el cuello del menor tan fuerte, que parecía con las máximas intensiones de asfixiarlo. 

Aventó a Louis agresivamente a la cama, se bajos los pantalones y se acostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo del menor que yacía boca abajo. Louis se soltó en un llanto silencioso, su nariz dolía, su frente dolía. Apenas podía ver, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. 

Harry jalo el pelo de Louis hacia atrás, levantando la cabeza de este. Con su otra mano tomo el cinto que hace unos minutos traía puesto. 

-¿Te gusta andar de puta con otras personas no? -hablo Harry entre dientes pero se podía oír claramente lo que decía-. 

-NO -grito Louis ofendido y desesperado por la situación-. 

-CALLATE -grito Harry azotando el cinto contra la pequeña espalda de Louis hasta dejarle la   
espalda al rojo vivo-. 

Se escuchaban los gritos y el llanto desesperado de Louis, Harry aventó el cinto una vez que se hartó de usarlo. Tomo el cuello de Louis con mucha fuerza y comenzó a morder su cuello. A tal grado que podía comenzar a sacarle sangre. Louis aferraba sus manos en las sabanas sin dejar de llorar. Mordía su labio para tratar de sentir menos dolor, pero era imposible. 

Harry con un movimiento casi bestial entro en Louis y comenzó a embestirlo con mucha fuerza, lastimando a Louis por completo. 

-¡YA BASTA!! -grito Louis mordiendo su propio brazo para callar cualquier gemido de dolor, luchando por detener al mayor que se encontraba sobre su espalda-. 

Pero era imposible, Harry lo tenía completamente dominado. Embestía cada vez más fuerte a Louis con la intensión de destruirlo por dentro, de hacerlo gritar de dolor. Harry jalo del pelo de Louis muy fuerte, esas agresiones estaban matando al menor, lo estaba matando. 

Harry harto de las patadas del menor en su espalda salió de él y violentamente giro el cuerpo de Louis para poder sostenerlo mejor y evitar más los golpes en su espalda. Una vez que lo acomodo como él lo quería, volvió a embestirlo, esta vez más fuerte. Louis se movía de un lado para otro desesperado, explotando en llanto. El dolor que le daba Harry era insoportable, Louis estaba demasiado rojo, las venas le saltaban del cuello por la fuerza en la que estaba llorando. Harry de un puñetazo golpeo de nuevo la nariz de Louis. Tomo las manos del menor y las sostuvo con las suyas para quitarle todo el movimiento. 

Entrecerraba los ojos constantemente, el dolor que invadía su cuerpo estaba a punto de desmallarlo. 

Hasta que sintió un líquido cálido llenar su interior, dejo salir un jadeo al no sentir más las fuertes embestidas del mayor. Harry salió del cuerpo del menor y lo miro. Louis estaba asustado, lo miraba con miedo y temblaba mucho, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada. Miro las heridas abiertas que tenía por los puñetazos y el golpe en el mueble. 

Harry sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, Louis aventó a Harry y se levantó corriendo al baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y cerrándola con seguro. 

-ABRE LA PUERTA MOCOSO -grito Harry golpeando la puerta-. 

Louis se dejó caer al piso y gateo hasta una esquina. En el piso se encontraban las manchas y gotas de sangre que Louis estaba derramando. Tomo un papel y se lo coloco debajo de su nariz.   
Estaba temblando, tenía muchísimo miedo. Las lágrimas ya incontenibles resbalaban excesivamente de sus mejillas, no podía controlar su propio llanto, ya no podía contenerlo, le dolía su cuerpo. Le dolía horrible la cabeza, sentía como la sangre bajaba de su frente, hasta su barbilla. 

-¡ABRE, LA, PUERTAA!!!! -grito Harry golpeando la puerta con más fuerza-. 

Louis se abrazó más fuerte las piernas, estaba asustado, estaba adolorido, se sentía horrible. 

-¡SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA TE JURO QUE TE IRA PEOR LOUIS, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, ABRELA!!! -grito el rizado golpeando la fuerza con más fuerza, casi a punto de quebrarla-. 

Louis se escondió mas en su mismo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, en estos estados, no era bueno hablar con Harry, o estar cerca de él. Así que no iba tenía pensando en salir de ahí. No volvería a salir. 

De repente, todo se hizo silencio, Harry dejó de golpear la puerta y gritar. Louis recargo su cabeza en la pared, se tentaba las heridas mientras que se las limpiaba con un poco de papel. 

El dolor de estómago aumento, recargo su cabeza en la taza del baño mientras que con sus brazos se abrazaba el estómago, rogando porque el dolor disminuyera. 

Esa era la vida de Louis. Su vida siempre había sido de dolor. Su madre siempre lo maltrato, su padrastro siempre lo golpeaba por no hacer lo que el decía. Su madre nunca lo quiso, nunca lo deseo. Por eso es que Louis está ahora en este lugar, en este infierno disfrazado de casa. 

Nunca podrá olvidar ese día, esas palabras de su madre, en la forma tan sínica en la que lo vendió a otro hombre, solo para quitarse de encima a su propio hijo, su propia sangre.

"-QUE TE CALLES -grito golpeando fuertemente la mejilla de Louis- Esta, es una oportunidad para sacarte de mi vida, ¿Que no lo entiendes Louis? Yo no te quiero, yo no te desee, tu viniste a arruinarme la vida, así como también vino a arruinármela Felicite. ¿Crees que voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta? Claro que no, esta es mi oportunidad de ser rica, de salir de esta miseria y cambiar mi vida, y contigo aquí no lo voy a poder hacer, así que digas lo que digas te vas de esta casa, no quiero volver a verte nunca ¿Me entendiste? Y no me importa si te hace daño, no es mi problema. No seas malagradecido, que por lo menos tu saliste ganando más, vivirás en una casa enorme, con un multimillonario hijo del jefe de las empresas de negocios más famosas de Doncaster, no te faltara nada. 

-¡Yo no quiero una vida así!! -apenas se escuchó la voz de Louis, estaba comenzando a llorar-. 

-No me importa lo que quieras, lo harás y punto, el trato ya está cerrado, no hay vuelta atrás, así que apúrate a bajar, y no te molestes en buscarnos, que nosotros no estaremos viviendo mas aquí, a partir de hoy, estas solo." 

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un último golpe en la puerta, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de agua y se abrazó más el estómago. 

-Bien, esperare a que salgas Louis, esto no se va a quedar así, juro que te voy a matar mocoso - se escuchó su voz rasposa y profunda-. 

Louis se asustó demasiado, se aferró más al piso y trago saliva. 

El solo quería salir de ahí, el solo quería tener una vida diferente, el solo quería ser feliz, el quería   
estar bien. Su vida esta arruinada, está atrapado en esto. 

El dolor era insoportable, su estómago no dejaba de hacer sonidos, lo que sea que fuera, su estómago estaba realmente mal, necesitaba otro té de manzanilla, pero tenía que salir para conseguirlo, así que descarto esa idea. 

Comenzó a cantarse a el mismo, muy bajito, casi inaudible. Una canción tranquila lo iba a ayudar a relajarse. 

Su cabeza pulsaba demasiado, sus ojos se cerraban, su cuerpo estaba cansado y débil. No quería cerrar los ojos por el simple hecho de que Harry en cualquier momento podría entrar, pero era demasiado que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Así que solo dejo salir un suspiro, y se animó a cerrar los ojos, después de todo, mañana seria otro día.


	3. Capítulo 2

Un dolor de estómago despertó a Louis, quien hizo una mueca de dolor antes de abrir los ojos.

Tenía mucho frió, la espalda y las piernas le dolían, como si un mueble le hubiera caído encima.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaba en el baño, y que no había sido una pesadilla como lo había deseado antes de dormir. Trato de moverse pero fue imposible, el dolor de estómago era insoportable, y su espalda dolía tanto que con cualquier movimiento, su espalda tronaba.

-Louis abre la puerta -se escuchó una voz femenina y familiar para Louis. Era Leslye, daba leves golpecitos en la puerta para animar a Louis a salir. -Vamos Louis ábreme, no te va a pasar nada.

-¡No quiero salir! -grito Louis respirando excesivamente al sentir que el vómito se aproximaba, se puso de rodillas frente a la taza y abrió la tapadera-.

-Louis tranquilo, Harry no está, salió hace más de dos horas, sal Louis -volvió a ordenar Leslye sin dejar de tocar la puerta-.

-¡Vete Les! -fue lo último que el menor grito cuando el vómito salió sin aviso de su boca-.

Leslye escucho todo desde afuera, causando que los golpes leves que antes daba, se volvieran golpes desesperados como si deseara tumbar la puerta.

-¡Louis que te ocurre!!! -grito Leslye sin dejar de golpear la puerta-.

Louis siguió vomitando, se escuchaba hasta del otro lado de la puerta. La desesperación de Leslye era que Louis no podía dejar de vomitar, y a veces por tanta fuerza al vomitar algunas hormonas del cerebro pueden explotar y eso causa hemorragia. Tal vez solo estaba exagerando, tal vez Louis realmente se sentía mal porque comió algo que le hizo mucho daño y por eso vomitaba mucho, aunque no la tenía muy segura esa idea.

Louis una vez que el vómito paro, tomo papel de baño y se limpió la boca algo asqueado, cerro la tapadera y le bajo al baño, no dejaba de escuchar como Leslye lo llamaba. Junto todas sus fuerzas de un suspiro y se levantó tembloroso del piso. Se acercó rápido al lavamanos y empezó a mojarse la boca, tomo algo de pasta y un cepillo de dientes. Una vez que limpio toda su boca escupido todo, se metió más agua a la boca y la escupido varias veces. Al terminar solo cerro la llave y tomo una toalla limpiándose la boca, se miró al espejo y observo que algunos de sus vasos sanguíneos del rostro se esparcieron como si tuviera pequeñas pequitas. Eso se debía a la fuerza que había hecho. Pero eso no era lo peor, tenía sangre seca en la nariz, esta estaba morada. Trato de tocársela pero le fue imposible, al primer tacto con esta le dolió hasta el alma. Se maldijo a el mismo por haberse hecho eso, ahora comenzaba a sentir como le paulsaba. Suspiro y volvió a la esquina en donde se había puesto la noche anterior. Se abrazó las piernas de nuevo y recargo su barbilla en estas. Leslye no dejaba de golpear la puerta.

-Louis ábreme corazón, por favor necesito saber cómo estas -hablo Les desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

-No puedo -contestó Louis con tranquilidad. Así era Louis, tranquilo, tal vez por eso la gente siempre se aprovechaba de el-.

-¿Por qué? Que no te de pena Louis por dios, solo quiero ver como estas, darte algo, atenderte - respondió Les insistente. Realmente sonaba muy preocupada-.

-Es que, no puedo. -volvió a decir Louis algo apenado-.

-¿Por qué?

-Me da pena Les -dijo escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da pena que te vea recién vomitado? -bromeo un poco-.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no puedo abrirte.

-¡Louis!

-¡Leslye!

-No me retes Louis, ábreme la puerta.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué?!

-Porque.... -Louis dudo un poco en decirlo, sentía mucha pena-.

-¿Por qué...? -alargo Leslye-.

-Les, si te digo no te vayas a burlar.

-¿Cómo crees que me voy a burlar? Ábreme niñito.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo mocosito, dime.

-Bien, te diré.

-¿Por qué...? -volvió a decir Leslye para que Louis continuara la frase que hace segundos atrás no puedo terminar-.

-Porque... -Louis respiro hondo y profundo lentamente- Porque estoy desnudo.

Se escuchó la pequeña carcajada de Leslye al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Les!! -grito Louis algo molesto-.

-¿Y cómo es que estas desnudo ahí niño? ¿Pues qué hiciste? -hablo sin dejar de reírse-.

Louis dejo salir un suspiro y volvió a recargar su barbilla en las rodillas. El tan solo recordar la noche anterior los dolores que sufrió, lo hacían perderse en su cabeza y atraparlo de una manera que ya era difícil dejar de pensarlo. Ya era difícil dejar de pensar.

Leslye noto el silencio de Louis, así que dejo de reír. Entonces comprendió que si Louis estaba allí era por una razón. Ahora podía entender las palabras que Harry le había ordenado.

"Saca al muerto de hambre del baño"

Entonces suspiro. Si Louis estaba encerrado en el baño, era porque tal vez se había querido proteger de algo que posiblemente Harry le estaba haciendo, y no encontró otra salida que encerrarse en el baño, y vaya que fue ingenioso, se evitó más problemas con el rizado. Aunque cuando regresara, esos problemas se las cobraría.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de ropa cariño? -pregunto esta con suavidad-.

-Si eso no te causa risa, entonces si -respondió Louis algo molesto, pero sin dejar de sonar tranquilo. Como si no quisiera herir a Leslye con eso-.

Leslye camino hacia uno de los enormes cajones color chocolate con deslice rápido y abrió uno, sacando unos bóxer, una pijama, y una camiseta azul marino. Camino de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño y toco la puerta, avisándole que ya traía la ropa para él. Louis solo se levantó del piso algo dificultoso y abrió un poco la puerta. Saco el brazo y Leslye le entregó la ropa. Este volvió a cerrar la puerta y comenzó a cambiarse muy lentamente, pues el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Le dolía demasiado la espalda, que sentía como si una caja fuerte estuviera sobre esta y lo dejara moverla.

Una vez listo abrió la puerta del baño, viendo la expresión de horror del Leslye al verlo, definitivamente era por la nariz.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!! -grito tratando de tocar la nariz de Louis, este se negó-.

-No, me duele...

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Él te hizo eso?!

Louis asintió tranquilamente, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, y la verdad era que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a eso, que se le hacía ya normal.

-¡Mírate los brazos Louis!! -tomo uno de estos haciendo que Louis viera sus brazos-.

Este abrió los ojos excesivamente. Estaba tan enfocado en su nariz que no vio sus brazos, se podían ver algunas marcas rojas por el cinto que Harry había usado ayer. Louis miro a Leslye como si le rogara que lo ayudara con la mirada. Esta miro los ojos aguados de Louis y suspiro.

-Ven cariño, todo está bien -se acercó a este y lo abrazo con delicadeza, tratando de no lastimarlo-.

Louis comenzó a sollozar en bajito, sin devolverle el abrazo, pues no sentía la fuerza como para hacerlo. Leslye acaricio su cabello, tratando de que Louis parara de sollozar y pudiera tranquilizarse. Se separó del menor y lo condujo hacia la cama, lo acostó en esta y lo tapo con las sabanas. Miro la expresión de dolor de Louis mientras se abrazaba el estómago.

-¿Aun te duele? -preguntó la mujer-.

Louis asintió sin mirarla, pues el dolor parecía ser fuerte.

-Te traeré una pastilla y él té de manzanilla, con eso se te va a quitar.

-Les.... -susurro Louis antes de que Leslye se levantara-.

-¿Si, Louis?

-¿Crees que tu...tú crees que... -Leslye observo como los ojos de Louis comenzaron a aguarse de nuevo y sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Ella mordió su labio para evitar llorar al ver como los labios de Louis comenzaban a temblar. Porque ella odiaba verlo así, odiaba ver a Louis llorando, tan dañado, era como sentir que apuñalaban su corazón y lo hacían mil pedazos, pues para ella, Louis era como un hijo más. -Tú crees que... ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? Me siento muy mal y... me duele todo el cuerpo Les...

Leslye trato de sonreírle apretando sus puños sin que él lo notara, evitando a toda costa esas ganas inmensas de llorar al verlo así. -Si mi vida, estaré todo el día contigo. Te traeré la pastilla y él te y me vendré contigo ¿Si? Yo te cuidare todo el día cariño.

-G-gracias -respondió Louis sonriéndole mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-.

Al instante Leslye las seco con sus dedos y abrazo a Louis con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este comenzara a sollozar muy fuerte. Ella beso la frente de Louis como si tratara de dejarle el beso tatuado. Tomo delicadamente sus mejillas y lo miro a los ojos.

-No llores ¿Okey? No quiero que llores, tienes que ser fuerte, ya no llores corazón, nadie merece tus lágrimas, nadie puede probarlas, ¿Oíste? Nadie -hablo tratando de sonar firme sin dejar de mirar a Louis-.

El solo asintió regalándole una sonrisa y relamió sus labios al sentirlos muy secos. Leslye le beso una mejilla y se levantó de la cama para ir por las pastillas y el té.

(....)

Leslye había estado con Louis todo el día, había ordenado a las demás sirvientas que hicieran el que hacer que a ella le tocaba, pues tenía que quedarse con Louis, no podía dejarlo solo después de todo lo que pudo haber pasado el pequeño anoche, estaba asustado, podía verlo en sus ojos, en la manera en la que a veces se perdía con la vista en la nada mientras ella le hablaba. Louis le había contado lo que pasó la noche anterior, Leslye moría de coraje, pero no podía hacer nada, si se atrevía a decir o quejarse de algo automáticamente Harry la despediría y ella se quedaría sin trabajo y sin comida para alimentar a sus hijos, y sobre todo, no podía estar más con Louis.

Todo el día estuvieron acostados en la cama, obviamente Leslye estaba en la orilla no aprovechándose de la situación, Louis sí. Louis estaba acostado cómodamente recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Leslye. Ella escuchaba las pocas anécdotas chistosas que había pasado Louis en su vida, provocando que los rieran al escucharlas. Eso estaba bien, Leslye trataba de mantener la mente de Louis ocupada y hacerlo reír, para quitarse esa tristeza y depresión por un rato, aunque sea un día.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que Louis se levantó corriendo al baño a vomitar otra vez. Leslye lo ayudo en todo momento, a partir de ese tiempo, Louis comenzó a sentirse mal, comenzó a sentirse mareado, con muchas ganas de vomitar, náuseas a cualquier olor y lo peor, calentura.

Por más que Leslye tratara de controlar la situación, no podía, porque si no era una cosa era la otra. Louis estaba muy enfermo, y ambos no sabían el porqué, si Louis casi no come, y cuando come, no suele comer porquerías, al contrario, solo come cosas saludables que le puedan proporcionar energía.

El día siguió pasando, y cada que más tiempo pasaba, Louis empeoraba más, a tal grado que tuvieron que poner un balde alado de la cama para cuando Louis quisiera vomitar. Leslye le tomo la temperatura, "38°". Era oficial, Louis estaba realmente mal. Pensó en llamar al doctor muchas veces, en llevarlo, pero en todas, Louis se negó, pues tenía miedo de lo que Harry pudiera hacerle.

Hasta que por fin Louis se quedó completamente dormido. Leslye lo había envuelto en sus brazos y le susurraba una canción tranquila para que este se calmara y dejara de llorar por el dolor que sentía. El día siguió pasando, hasta que la mujer vio el reloj que estaba en el mueble color chocolate que se encontraba alado de la cama. "8:30", justo en ese momento escucho la voz de Harry hablando con los empleados de la casa. Ya había llegado, y lo peor de todo, era que algo le haría Louis. Harry siempre llega enojado, alterado, estresado por todo el día que estuvo en la oficina, era comprensible, pues trabaja demasiado, tiene un papel muy importante y tiene que acostumbrarse a él, y más si heredaría toda esa empresa. Lo que no era aceptable, era que descargara toda su ira en el menor, eso no era justo, no era bueno, pues este no tenía la culpa de nada. Eso es algo que a Harry nunca le importaría, solo le importa satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Si si déjalo en mi oficina, más al rato los leeré -se escuchó la voz de el aproximarse al cuarto-.

Leslye miro a Louis, quien se encontraba muy dormido, no quería que lo despertara, pues había tardado mucho en recuperar el sueño y si despertaba sufriría.

La puerta se abrió y Leslye se sobresaltó, y más cuando Harry arqueo una ceja al verla en el cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Leslye? -pregunto Harry cerrando la puerta tras de el-.

-Ni se te ocurra despertarlo -amenazó mirando seriamente a Harry-.

Harry tal vez trataba a todos de la mierda, pero Leslye, Leslye lo cuidaba desde que tenía 13 años, cuando sus padres no tenían tiempo para él, o simplemente se iban de viaje por asuntos de negocio. En ese entonces Harry era normal, un chico completamente diferente ahora, Harry se había hecho irreconocible. Pareciera que se le había olvidado quien era Leslye, la trataba como una empleada más, como a una basura, igual que a los demás, pero nunca le perdió el respeto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? -hablo Harry muy molesto-.

-Se siente mal -hablo Leslye-.

-¿Y?

-Desde la mañana está vomitando mucho, le duele el estómago y desde el medio día tiene calentura.

-Ah.

Leslye sintió el coraje haciendo un nudo en su garganta ante la actitud de este. A Harry le importaba una mierda lo que sintieran los demás y lo que sintiera Louis, como si eso no se notara.

-¿No te da lastimar verlo así, Harry?

-La verdad.... -Harry miro a Louis por unas largos segundos- No -sonrió sínico cruzando sus brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared- Es un estúpido mocoso, un muerto de hambre, como tú y como los demás, no merece lastima.

-¿Por qué? Es un ser humano como tú, Harry por una vez en tu vida intenta preocuparte por los demás, Louis está muy mal, necesitamos llevarlo al doctor, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Louis esta así desde hace más de 2 o 3 meses.

-Vale mierda, para que anda comiendo cosas que no debe.

-No come nada, Harry.

-Pues ahí está, por eso esta así, el muy imbécil no come.

Leslye miró a Harry algo enojada, este arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le de sus putas medicinitas y lo tape y cuide como un bebe? -se burló sínicamente-.

-No, pero por lo menos deberíamos llevarlo al doctor, solo para que le dé un tratamiento o que nos diga que tiene.

-Ni pienses que voy a gastar eh, porque no pienso gastar ni un puto centavo en este miserable mocoso venido de la calle.

-No te preocupes, que yo tengo dinero y yo le pagare la consulta.

-Bien, llevemos al muerto de hambre al doctor.

-Deja de llamarlo así.

-Tu a mí no me mandas ¿Estamos? SI yo le quiero decir le digo así, ¿Me entendiste? ¿Que, te crees mucho por ser una sirvienta principal o qué? Te recuerdo que te puedo echar a la calle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque ahora yo soy el dueño de esta casa, así que si yo fuera tú, me quedaba callada.

Leslye se tragó todas sus palabras a lo que Harry había dicho, pues la única razón por la que quería seguir ahí era para ayudar a Louis, para evitar que Harry le siguiera haciendo más daño.

-Louis, Louis -comenzó a mover suavemente a Louis, este se movió un poco -Despierta Louis, iremos al doctor.

Louis se tallo un poco los ojos y se movió un poco, pero al intento de hacerlo se sentó rápidamente en la cama haciendo una expresión de asco, respirando excesivamente al sentir que el vómito se estaba aproximando. Leslye tomo rápido el balde que desde que se había dormido Louis lo había vaseado y limpiado. Al ponerlo frente a Louis este dejo salir todo lo que su estómago estaba expulsando. Harry hizo una reacción de asco y se tapó la boca mirando hacia otro lado. Aunque no mirara el vómito del menor, se lo podía imaginar, y eso le causaba asco.

Cuando este dejo de vomitar, Leslye le ofreció un poco de papel, este lo tomo y se limpió la boca, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta para ir a limpiar de nuevo el balde, pero antes de salir miro a Harry, este la miro.

-¿Podrías ir subiendo a Louis a la camioneta? Tu sabes, soy pobre y no tengo las fuerzas de un rico para subir a alguien a un carro.

Harry la miro con odio y esta salió del cuarto con el balde en sus manos. Al quedar solo este miro a Louis, quien se encontraba con al frente pegada en la cama y un brazo fuera de esta. Respiraba lentamente, como si le cansara el hecho de vomitar, y la verdad era que así era.

El rizado se acercó a Louis y lo levanto un poco haciéndolo quedar boca arriba. Miro a Louis más pálido de lo normal, sus labios delgados estaban muy resecos, sudaba un poco por la calentura. Miro el estómago de Louis, que se movía de arriba hacia abajo cada vez que este respiraba. Puso una de sus enormes manos sobre el vientre de este, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara un poco. Sintió los dolores que el estómago de Louis tenia, así que quito su mano y lo tomo de la cintura, levantándolo.

-No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que hiciste anoche, tal vez te hayas podido salvar por esto, pero no creas que se me va a olvidar, muerto de hambre -amenazó Harry mirándolo a los ojos. Louis apenas y los pudo abrir- Y pobre de ti que me vomites encima, bastante tengo con tener que cargarte y que ensucies mi traje.

Louis ignoro aquellas palabras y solo sintió como Harry lo cargaba, haciendo que le menor rodeara su cintura con las piernas, abrazando el cuello de este y recargándose en su hombro. Harry comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, bajo las enormes escaleras y camino hacia la puerta principal. Camino hasta su enorme camioneta negra y abrió una de las puertas traseras, acostó a Louis sobre el asiento y cerró la puerta. Observo como Leslye se aproximaba a él con una bolsa negra cruzada de lado.

-No quiero que toques nada ¿Me entendiste? -hablo Harry amenazando-.

-Entendido -respondió Leslye sin mirarlo-.

-Y límpiate antes de subir, no quiero que ensucies mi camioneta.

Camino hasta el asiento de piloto mientras que Leslye se subía en la parte de atrás con Louis. Harry prendió el carro y acelero. Leslye acomodo a Louis en su pecho, acariciando su cabello, mientras que este se abrazaba fuertemente el estómago.

Al llegar al consultorio, el doctor les sonrió ampliamente, Leslye entro primero a la sala, Harry tenía a Louis en sus brazos, cerró la puerta y camino hacia el doctor.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -pregunto el doctor, el hombre de canas, algo anciano con lentes realmente grandes y con mucho aumento, toda su atención se centró en Louis, ya que se veía realmente mal-.

-Este chico ha tenido dolor de estómago muy frecuente, ha vomitado y ha tenido nauseas, pero últimamente ha vomitado más, ha tenido muchísimas náuseas, hasta le ha dado calentura -hablo Leslye dirigiéndose al doctor-.

-Mmmm -el doctor se levantó de su asiento- ¿A comido algo que le ha hecho daño?

-Nada, casi no come -contestó la mujer-.

-Por aquí -señalo una camilla mirando a Harry, este camino hasta ella y coloco a Louis sobre esta, se alejó para que el doctor inspeccionara a Louis- Haber, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Louis lo miro algo dificultoso, pues la luz estaba muy fuerte.

-¿Y bien? -volvió a preguntar el doctor sin dejar de mirar a Louis-.

-M-me, me duele el estómago...

-¿Qué más?

-Me siento muy mareado, siento mi cuerpo muy caliente.

-Haber, déjame revisarte -dijo levantando la camisa de Louis-.

Este se sobresaltó a sentir algo helado sobre su abdomen, el escuchaba por medio de típico aparato que te colocan para escuchar el corazón. Escuchaba muy atento a cada sonido del estómago.

-Respira... -ordeno el doctor, Louis obedeció y respiro- Una vez más.... -Louis volvió a respirar como lo había dicho el doctor. Este frunció el ceño, como si algo anduviera mal, Leslye miraba atenta mientras que Harry no dejaba de mirar el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca- Haber, tocare tu estómago y tú me dirás en que parte te duele ¿Si?

Louis asintió y respiro hondo y profundo. Sintió la mano el doctor presionar la boca de su estómago, este se quejó un poco.

-¿Aquí te duele? -pregunto el doctor, Louis negó- Mmmm, ¿Aquí? -movió su mano hacia un lado presionando esa parte, Louis volvió a negar- Mmm ¿Qué tal aquí? -presiono su vientre, Louis hizo una mueca de dolor y alejo la mano del doctor, pues ahí es donde más dolía- ¿Puedo escuchar? - pregunto el doctor sonriente, Louis asintió y miro como el doctor volvió a poner la mano en su vientre y colocaba el aparato de nuevo. El doctor escucho un par de segundos, después frunció el ceño algo extrañado y quito su mano del vientre de Louis- Que extraño....

-¿Que, que es extraño? -preguntó Leslye-.

El doctor le ofreció una mano a Louis y este se sentó en la camilla. El doctor camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó en este, hojeando algunos papeles.

-Tal vez tenga alguna infección estomacal.... por lo que oí, el estómago de Louis se escucha terrible, como si estuviera..... -se quedó en silencio mirando a Louis, este se abrazó el estómago de nuevo, Leslye y Harry miraban al doctor-.

-¿Como si estuviera qué? -preguntó Leslye algo preocupada-.

El doctor sonrió riendo un poco- No, es imposible, no se preocupe, le daré algunas pastillas que hará que el dolor disminuya, tiene una infección muy fuerte, estas pastillas que le recetare tendrá que tomárselas por 2 semanas, cada 8 horas, ni una hora después ni una hora antes.

-¿Y con eso se le quitara el dolor? -preguntó Leslye-.

-Sí, también le recetare unas pastillas que le calmaran las náuseas, eso hace que vomite.

-¿Y no sabe la razón por la que le paso esto?

-Sinceramente, desconozco la razón, supongo que Louis ha de haber comido un alimento con demasiada grasa, las grasas en algunas ocasiones provoca el dolor de estómago. ¿No recuerda haberle dado algo que lo haya podido afectar?

-No recuerdo.. Supongo que sí, pero no recuerdo -hablo Leslye-.

-Bueno -el doctor arranco una hoja mientras la firmaba, se la extendió a Leslye y esta la tomo en sus manos- Con esas pastillas estará mejor, no le aseguran que el dolor se vaya al instante, toma su tiempo, ya que la infección es muy fuerte, pero le harán efecto, POR LO PRONTO, el muchachito tiene que estar en cama estas 2 semanas que vienen reposando, no se puede levantar o hacer fuerzas, tiene que estar reposando para que la pastilla haga más rápido efecto, de preferencia tiene que dormir.

-Está bien, muchas gracias doctor -sonrió Leslye extendiéndole una mano-.

Harry camino hacia Louis y lo volvió a cargar en sus brazos, sin ninguna delicadeza y sin ningún cuidado, dejándole en claro al pequeño que solo lo hacía a la fuerza.

(....)

Había pasado ya 1 semana desde la ida al doctor. Louis se había mejorado un poco más, el dolor de estómago había disminuido, aun le dolía, pero no con la fuerza con la que le dolía antes.

Estaba en la cama reposando como lo había hecho, tomo una de las pastillas y tomo un poco d agua. Dejo el vaso junto el mueble y se volvió a recostar de nuevo. Una semana, una semana en la que Harry no había tocado a Louis, una semana en la que no había sufrido ningún tipo de maltrato del mayor. Una semana realmente tranquila.

Harry la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba fuera de casa, evitando a Louis todo el tiempo. Hasta dormía en diferente habitación. Se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, con su amigo Liam, una persona todo lo contrario a Harry, el si era amable, con cualquier persona, no solo la de su misma clase social. Liam aparte de trabajar en la empresa, era dueño de una empresa para niños necesitados. Él nunca estaba ahí, pero tenía gente que lo ayudaban a cuidar a todos esos niños. El sí sabía cómo gastar su riqueza, y era una buena causa. En cambio Harry, Harry solo la gastaba en fiestas, alcohol, drogas, putas, en cosas materiales etc. No entendía como alguien tan bueno como Liam, fuera amigo de una bestia como Harry.

Liam sabia como Harry trataba a Louis, sabia toda historia, pues Harry solía decírselo para reírse juntos, pero cuando Liam comprendió todo, cuando Liam vio por primera vez a Louis, sintió su corazón romperse, era apenas un niño, no merecía todos esos maltratos, pero nunca se lo dijo a Harry. Le seguía el rollo, pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le hacía a Louis, porque simplemente detestaba la forma en la que lo trataba, el había estado presente en algunas ocasiones en las que Harry le gritaba a Louis o lo golpeaba. Liam nunca dijo nada, pues no quería que su mejor amigo se enojara con él. Liam de muchas maneras trataba de acercarse a Louis, pero este simplemente se alejaba.

-¿Y cómo te va, ricitos? -pregunto Liam sentándose frente el asiento que estaba en el escritorio de Harry-.

-De la mierda, ¿Sabes? Esta semana no he tenido sexo, ¿Sabes lo mucho que eso me afecta?

-Mmm, ¿Por qué no rentas a una puta? Te quitas de problemas.

-De alguna manera me gusta lastimar al mocoso, pero puedo ni tocarlo, capaz y me pega todo el virus.

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Harry tomo su móvil y comenzó a escribir en él, Liam lo miraba.

-¿Y por qué no lo obligas? Digo, solo follalo, ya paso una semana, ya ha de estar bien -hablo Liam-.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, viejo, ya paso una semana, el dolor ya ha de haber disminuido, lastímalo -sonrió Payne-.

Harry sonrió de lado- Buena idea, tal vez lo haga, cambiando de tema, ¿Iremos al bar cierto?  
Muero por unas cervezas-.

-Claro-sonrió- Niall y Josh irán. Y ya sabes, Niall nunca falta con la droga.

(.....)

Era de madrugada, 2:14 am, Louis se encontraba dormido, entre las sabanas, todo estaba muy tranquilo, un poco de viento entraba por la enorme ventana, moviendo lentamente las cortinas que cubrían a esta.

Se escuchaba solamente el agua de la enorme alberca moverse. Y esos sonidos relajaban a Louis. Su estómago empezaba a doler, pero no mucho como para mantenerse despierto toda la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, una noche tranquila, como las que habían sido toda esta semana.

Pero algo inesperado paso, se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y pesados por los pasillos, asustando a Louis a tal grado de sobresaltarse y despertarse. La puerta se abrió de golpe azotándose contra el otro extremo de la pared. Era Harry, y estaba más que enojado. Louis lo miro.

-Levántate -ordeno Harry mirando a Louis-.

-Harr...

-Quítate la ropa.

Louis comenzó a asustarse.

-QUITATELA -grito Harry tomándolo del brazo.

Saco a Louis de la cama tan agresivamente que el dolor de estómago regreso de golpe haciendo que Louis se quejara.

-¡Me lastimas! -grito Louis mirando a Harry-.

-¡ME VALE!!! -grito Harry golpeando fuertemente la mejilla de Louis, lanzándolo al piso-.

Louis miro a Harry, tenía los ojos rojos, olía alcohol, y si no se equivocaba, olía a droga.

Miro como Harry se acercaba y trato de retroceder, pero fue tan lento, Harry lo levanto del pelo haciendo que este gritara al ser levantando.

-¿NO ME ESCUCHAS IMBÉCIL?!! ¡QUITATE LA ROPA!!!! --grito el rizado a todo pulmón-.

-¡Harry por favor no!!

-¡OBEDECE!!!

Y fue en ese momento, en que Louis sintió un golpe fuerte en su estómago, haciéndolo sentir, como si algo en su interior fuera lastimado al igual que él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	4. Capítulo 3

-¿NO ME ESCUCHAS IMBÉCIL?!! ¡QUÍTATE LA ROPA!!!! --grito el rizado a todo pulmón-. 

-¡Harry por favor no!! 

-¡OBEDECE!!! 

Y fue en ese momento, en que Louis sintió un golpe fuerte en su estómago, haciéndolo sentir, como si algo en su interior, fuera lastimado al igual que él. Cayó sentado al piso sin dejar de mirar a Harry, como si estuviese esperando el siguiente golpe. Y claro que llegó, de la nada. Sintió su mejilla arder y un dolor inmenso formarse en ella. Dejo salir un sollozo y fue obligado por una mano fuerte y helada a ver la cara de su agresor. Sus ojos se inundaron de agua y su corazón volvía a acelerarse. 

-NO VUELVAS A MIRARME ASÍ ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ¡NADIE TE HA DADO EL PERMISO DE MIRARME, MISERABLE! -grito el rizado muy cerca de la cara del pequeño, causando que su fuerte tono de voz retumbara en los oídos de este-. 

-M-me lastimas... -se escuchó el susurro del menor-. 

Harry tomo al pequeño de los brazos y lo lanzo a la cama, Louis trato de levantarse y encerrarse de nuevo en el baño, pero como siempre, fue muy lento. Observo como Harry se bajó los pantalones de una manera frustrada, se dejó caer en el cuerpo tan pequeño y débil de Louis, quien se enfrentaba de nuevo a ese dolor horrible de estómago. Sentía el puñetazo en su estómago, sentía como en esa parte, donde había sido el golpe le ardía, le pulsaba. 

Las prendas de Louis fueron arrebatadas con fuerza pero con tanta facilidad. Louis puso sus manos en el pecho de Harry tratando de evitar el acercamiento. Pero no le resulto, pues la fuerza de Harry era mayor que la de él. La respiración de Harry era pesada, frustrada, molesta. Su aliento olía a alcohol, y su ropa, su cuerpo olía a drogas. Una mezcla de olores que a Louis le provoca nauseas. Sintió como las manos de Harry tomaron sus piernas con fuerza mientras este se posicionaba de forma apresurada. Louis veía en sus ojos mucha furia, como si algo en su interior lo estuviera controlando, sus ojos estaban realmente rojos por el efecto de la droga. Gruñía y movía sus labios de una manera macabra, todo eso asustaba a Louis haciendo que su respiración se acelerara y tratara de liberarse. 

-Abre las piernas -ordeno Harry mirándolo fijamente-. 

Las lágrimas de Louis comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, una tras otra. Miro con suplica a Harry pero este lo tomó del cabello muy fuerte. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el tirón. 

-Dije, abre, las, piernas -volvió a ordenar mirando como Louis se quebraba en llanto-. 

-Por favor, no lo hagas, por favor -rogó Louis con un hilo de voz-. 

-ABRE, LAS, PIERNAS -ordeno Harry entre dientes mientras apretaba más del pelo al menor-. 

-¡Harry!! -grito Louis soltándose en llanto-. 

-¡OBEDECE!!! -grito Harry abriendo las pierna de Louis bruscamente-. 

Louis trato de cerrarlas, pero sin esperárselo, sintió como Harry entro de nuevo en el de una manera violenta y profunda. El pequeño dejo salir un gemido de dolor al sentirlo. 

El rizado comenzó a embestirlo con mucha fuerza y desesperación, como si estuviera descargando toda su ira en él. Louis apretó de nuevo esa sábana blanca con mucha fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para evitar hacer cualquier sonido de dolor. Pero algo en su interior amenazaba con salir, hizo una mueca de asco, y eso Harry lo noto. El rizado salió de él y se alejó un poco, Louis respiraba aceleradamente mirando hacia todos lados. 

Cuando paso, bilis salir de la boca de Louis sin aviso, manchando por completo los pantalones de Harry. Este miro sus pantalones con sus brazos en los aires. Los ojos de Louis se inundaron más de agua, su piel se volvió roja por la fuerza que hacia al vomitar. Cuando su cuerpo dejo salir lo que no necesitaba, Louis retrocedió limpiándose la boca con su camiseta. Sentía su estómago revuelto, sentía ardor en su garganta, su cabeza comenzó a pulsar, su respiración no podía controlarse, sentía que no tenía suficiente aire. 

Harry suspiro pesadamente y se acomodó los pantalones. Camino hasta Louis y lo golpeo hasta tumbarlo al piso. El pequeño toco su nariz al sentir un líquido muy familiar escurrirse por su boca hasta su barbilla. Su cara dolía, se cubrió un ojo al que había golpeado Harry con tanta fuerza que todo fue borroso. 

-¡ERES ASQUEROSO, ERES ESTÚPIDO!!! -grito Harry demasiado molesto-. 

Louis se quebró en llanto cuando trato de mirar con su ojo herido pero no pudo ver nada, todo era borroso, sentía algo salir de este, algo líquido, supuso que eran lágrimas, pero entre más salía, le ardía. 

Harry lo tomo del cabello y lo alzo hasta pararlo, sin importarle los gritos que Louis había dado. Camino sin soltar a Louis hasta la puerta. Desde abajo se podían escuchar las pisadas de los dos. Bajo las enormes y largas escaleras sin importarle si Louis pudiera caerse o pudiera arrancarle el cabello por la manera tan fuerte con la que lo agarraba. 

Camino hacia un pasillo oculto y poco visitado en esa casa, prendió la luz de aquel pasillo y abrió la puerta escondida de hasta el final, la puerta del sótano. Louis grito más fuerte y comenzó a hacer fuerza para no entrar en aquel cuarto tan oscuro, pues desde chico le teme a la oscuridad. Pero Harry se lo impidió, lo aventó tan fuerte que se escuchó el golpe de Louis al caer en ese piso. Harry se adentró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Tomo a Louis del cuello y lo aventó a la pared rasposa y vieja que ahí se encontraba. Comenzó a golpear a Louis sin piedad alguna, descargando la ira que tenía por haberle vomitado encima, el pequeño escupido algo de saliva al sentir otro puñetazo en el estómago. Harry volvió a golpearlo ahí de nuevo, Louis dejo salir un quejido muy agudo. 

Al aburrirse de la situación jalo el brazo de Louis y coloco su cuerpo boca abajo en una mesa vieja de billar que ahí había. Louis comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, Harry se bajó los pantalones y con fuerza, entro de nuevo en Louis. El menor sintió de nuevo el dolor, dejo de gritar tratando de relajar su cuerpo y evitar sentir más dolor. 

El rizado lo embestía con mucha fuerza, apretando las caderas de Louis bruscamente, rasguñando la pequeña y delicada piel que había en estas. Harry comenzó a gruñir, asustando a Louis, este inevitablemente dejaba salir gemidos continuos al sentir las embestidas cada vez más profundas lastimándolo por dentro. 

Harry condujo su mano en el cabello de Louis jalándolo, conduciendo la cabeza de Louis hacia atrás, aumento más la velocidad haciéndose oír el sonido de su cuerpo chocar contra el de Louis. Se acercó al hombro del menor y lo mordió con fuerza, haciendo que Louis gritara entre dientes. Su cuerpo se tensó, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Harry se alejó de su hombro y volvió a tomar las caderas de Louis con brusquedad. Louis apretaba sus puños que se encontraban reposando sobre la mesas, mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios, arriesgándose a sacarse algo de sangre. Harry paso un brazo sobre el vientre de Louis pegándolo más a su cuerpo. 

Entonces las lágrimas volvieron a resbalarse por sus ya rojas mejillas. Louis se sentía asqueroso, le parecía asqueroso la manera en la que Harry lo tocaba, en como lo trataba, lo hacía sentir mal, lo hacía sentir humillado. Porque eso era, Harry siempre lo humillaba, Harry era el que le provocaba dolor en su cuerpo, no solo por fuera, si no por dentro. La manera tan brutal en la que lo golpeaba algún día terminaría matándolo. Louis hizo una mueca de asco al oler de nuevo ese aroma, alcohol y drogas. Volvieron a causarle nauseas, pero era difícil pensar o concentrarse al sentir como alguien te destruye por dentro mientras que ese alguien disfruta cada segundo. 

Dejo salir un jadeo de alivio cuando sintió que Harry se corría dentro de él, se sentía sucio cuando eso pasaba, pero también aliviado por saber que ya todo había acabado, por ahora. 

Harry apretó más la cintura de Louis mientras recargaba su frente en el hombro del menor. 

Louis jadeaba agotado tratando de recuperarse, de recuperar primeramente el ritmo de su respiración. 

Después de unos largos segundos, Harry logra recuperarse y se separa de Louis, saliendo de este y haciendo que Louis pudiera relajar todo su cuerpo nuevamente. Pero algo se lo impide al momento. Harry lo jala hacia atrás, pegando la espalda de Louis contra su cuerpo. Acaricia el vientre de Louis lentamente, mientras que con su otra mano acaricia su cuello, pero no era ese tipo de caricia linda y dulce, era de esa caricia hipócrita, falsa. Con sus labios, rozaba delicadamente el cuello de Louis, haciendo que este se estremeciera. Sentía como Harry tocaba su vientre muy lento, sentía como su mano apretaba lentamente su cuello, sentía como la lengua de Harry lamia su cuello, sentía la respiración de Harry en su oído. 

-Louis -susurro Harry en voz baja, Louis se estremeció. De pronto la mano de Harry apretó el cuello de Louis tan fuerte que este se sobresaltó -Vuelves a vomitarme encima, y te juro, que te mato. 

Esas palabras asustaron a Louis. Harry aventó al pequeño al frio piso, se subió los pantalones y una vez arriba comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Louis comenzó a asustarse más, pues no sabía qué hacer. 

-¿Harry? -habló Louis con un hilo de voz-. 

Harry se detuvo en la puerta- Que quieres. 

-¿M-me dejaras aquí? 

Se escuchó la carcajada de Harry por todo el lugar, asustando más a Louis. -Aquí te vas a quedar hasta que yo quiera, mocoso. 

-H-Harry -hablo Louis tratando de levantarse del piso, pero solo se escuchó como Harry estrello la puerta colocándole el seguro y una oscuridad invadió de nuevo el cuarto.- No, no quiero estar aquí, no no no por favor no -se repitió Louis volviendo a sentarse en el piso-. 

Estaba asustado, todo estaba oscuro, era difícil distinguir las cosas. Un montón de imágenes diabólicas pasaron por su mente, asustándolo aún más. Sollozaba en silencio, el miedo lo desconcentraba de su dolor corporal. Se acercó a la esquina del lugar, abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en ellas, todo estaba en silencio. El pánico de Louis era que algo o alguien se asomara y lo asustara, como en las películas. Louis sollozo más alto, tenía miedo, tenía terror, no quería estar ahí. La carcajada de Harry resonaba por toda su cabeza, había reído de una manera diabólica, si, Harry era el mismísimo demonio. 

Se escondió más en sí mismo, tratando de controlarse, pero de golpe, el dolor de estómago volvió, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. Necesitaba sus pastillas, necesitaba estar recostado, pues aún no se cumplía el tiempo que el doctor le había dicho. Se quebró en un llanto silencioso, se abrazó muy fuerte el estómago, maldiciéndolo por hacerlo sentir así. Podía sentir como truenos, un remolino, se podría escuchar los sonidos de su estómago, realmente estaba mal, y no sabía el porqué. 

No paso mucho cuando recargo su cabeza en la pared y cerro sus ojos imaginándose a alguien desconocido abrazándolo, pues eso era lo que más necesitaba, un abrazo, alguien que lo protegiera. Acarició su vientre una y otra vez, con mucha delicadeza. El sueño y el cansancio lo invadieron, el dolor disminuía. No quería abrir los ojos, pues no quería quitarse esa imagen de ser abrazado por alguien más, pues si los abría, no habría nadie, no habría nada. Así que solo se mantuvo con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en esa imagen, imaginándose una vida diferente, una vida en la que no incluyera a su madre, ni a su familia, ni siquiera a Harry. Una vida en la que fuera solo el, y alguien más. 

(.....) 

La luz del día ya iluminaba un poco más aquella habitación, y Louis se moría de hambre, su espalda dolía, pues no había dormido cómodamente la noche anterior. El hambre y el dolor de su estómago se combinaban haciendo un dolor espantoso. El olor a viejo y polvo de ese lugar le causaba náuseas a Louis. Su ojo herido pulsaba, sus labios se encontraban hinchados, y su nariz pulsaba un poco, pero no tanto como su ojo. 

Estaba desnudo, tenía frio, tenía sangre seca en los labios y eso le causaba asco. Quería bañarse, se sentía realmente sucio. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir, no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior. El estómago lo sentía muy pesado, como si hubiera dentro de este una pequeña bola de cañón. Tenía que buscar algo con que cubrirse del frio, era un sótano, ahí es donde guardaban cosas ya viejas que algún día tendrían pensado en tirar. 

Difícilmente se levantó del suelo, se abrazó muy fuerte el estómago y camino por la habitación, en busca de una sábana. Y para su suerte, la encontró. La tomo en sus manos y caminó de nuevo hacia su esquina. La sabana era de color amarilla, era un poco pequeña, perfecta para su tamaño, lo único malo era que estaba muy fría. Se acomodó en su esquina y recargo su cabeza en la pared, mirando hacia la puerta. Esperaba que en algún momento Leslye entrara por esa puerta y le diera algo de comer, algo de ropa y uno de sus cálidos abrazos, pues en serio necesitaba uno. 

Pero eso nunca llegó. Nadie abrió la puerta de aquel sótano. Nadie vino a rescatarlo de ese horrible lugar. Nadie llegó. 

El corazón de Louis estaba roto, su cuerpo temblaba al frio, y a su debilidad. El dolor de estómago no se iba, nunca había tenido tanta hambre en su vida, el dolor del estómago hacia que su hambre aumentara, como si el cuerpo realmente necesitara con urgencias comer, y Louis nunca había sido así, aunque no comiera a sus horas. Sus lágrimas se congelaban en sus mejillas, solas se secaban y dejaba una sensación de frio en ellas. No tenía sentido ponerse a llorar, o ponerse a gritar. Pues nadie vendría a rescatarlo, nadie vendría por él, ni siquiera Leslye, perdería su trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Si, la situación de Louis era muy fuerte, le habían quitado su inocencia, su felicidad, le había arrebatado todos sus sueños e ilusiones. Él estudiaba y mantenía una beca para irse de esta ciudad, ser feliz, encontrar a alguien en un país extranjero y enamorarse, hacer el amor todas las noches, tomar café en el sofá abrazados junto a una chimenea. Casarse con alguien, demostrarse cuanto se aman, jugar como niños pequeños a uno juego de mesa, y terminar desnudos en el piso haciendo dulcemente el amor. Louis era gay, solo que nunca lo dijo, pues su madre o su padrastro lo correrían de la casa. Pero, al fin de cuentas, lo hicieron. 

Pero su vida era esta, estar encerrado en una habitación todos los días, esperar a que un demonio llegara en la noche, lo maltratara y lo lastimara, llorar en silencio, soportar los dolores de estómago, y al día siguiente, exactamente igual. El solo pensar en que toda su vida podría estar así lo destruía, él no quería estar así toda su vida, él no quería sufrir, el solo quería a alguien que lo amara, el solo quería amor, afecto, cariño, cariño que nunca nadie le ha dado, ni siquiera su madre. 

La noche había llegado, Harry ya había llegado, lo escucho llegar, y unos tacones también, venía acompañado. Desde el sótano donde se encontraba Louis, se podían escuchar las carcajadas de ellos, y los gemidos de la chica al ser embestida placenteramente por Harry. Y estaba bien, lo mantendría ocupado, no lo lastimaría. 

La pregunta de Louis era, ¿Por qué Harry no lo trata así? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser golpes, maltratos? ¿Porque todo tiene que ser así? A veces le gustaría sentir los besos dulces y cálidos que Harry puede dar, que en vez de que sus manos lo lastimen, lo toquen con delicadeza y cariño, que sus ojos no reflejen enojo y desprecio hacia el cómo todo el tiempo, si no que demuestren amor y ternura hacia él, en vez de que sus brazos lo empujen, lo abrazaran cálidamente y lo apretaran con fuerza transmitiéndole alegría, calor. Y que sus caricias y toques, le hagan el amor lentamente sin necesidad de golpes, ni gritos, sin agresión. 

Todo fuera diferente si Harry no se comportara así con él, tal vez Louis disfrutaría de su compañía y cuando llegara el rizado lo recibiera con un gran abrazo y un dulce beso en los labios, haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo extraño todo el día. Pero eso no pasara, pues Harry nunca seria así con él. Para Harry es solo un pobre, un pobre muerto de hambre que no tiene derecho a nada. Y en parte tiene razón, pues en esa ciudad, si no tienes dinero, no eres nadie. 

Habían pasado horas, la chica y las carcajadas se habían ido, ya no estaban presentes, tal vez se habían ido, Louis intentaba dormir, sobando su estómago tratando de controlar el dolor, pero como siempre, no funcionaba. El ambiente era frio, vacío, aterrador. La oscuridad nuevamente se hizo presente, pero Louis ya no estaba tan asustado como la primera vez, pues sabía que cerrando los ojos, todo el miedo se esfumaría. 

Fue entonces que escucho la puerta del sótano abrirse, se sobresaltó asustado al escuchar eso de golpe. Se escucharon las pisadas de Harry caminar hacia él, Louis trago saliva. 

-¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar cosas, muerto de hambre?! -grito Harry levantando a Louis del brazo aun con la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo-. 

-T-tenía frio -respondió Louis sin mirarlo a los ojos-. 

-¿Crees que me importa? Me vale mierda si tenías frio o no, quítatela -ordeno-. 

-Pero Harr.... 

-QUITATELA -ordeno ahora más fuerte-. 

Los ojos de Louis se inundaron de lágrimas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. 

-Si no lo haces, te ira peor Louis -amenazó Harry-. 

Louis evitando hacer sonidos que hicieran ver a Harry que estaba sollozando, obedeció. Dejo  caer la sabana dejándolo al descubierto. Harry sonrió y lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, avergonzando a Louis. 

Louis observo como Harry se desabrochaba los pantalones, sacando su hombría. 

-Arrodíllate -ordeno-. 

-Harry.... 

-Arrodíllate. 

-¡Basta por favor, no soy un objeto!! 

-Eres mi objeto, eres mi propiedad, yo te compre, eres mío ahora. 

-¡Harry por favor!! -rogo Louis-. 

-¡CALLATE!!! -grito Harry golpeando la mejilla de Louis, este dejo salir sus lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar- Arrodíllate. 

Louis miro a Harry con miedo, este lo miraba molesto. Sabía que si no hacia lo que el rizado decía, le iría mal después. 

Así que solo obedeció, se arrodillo frente a él. Harry saco su miembro de los pantalones y miro a Louis, este solo trago saliva y sin poder contener las lágrimas, salieron sin permiso. Tomo el miembro de Harry en su mano y comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, formando una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Harry. Sin duda, el miembro de Harry era realmente grande, el más que nadie lo sabía muy bien. 

Louis sin pensarlo, metió el pene de Harry en su boca, haciendo que este dejara salir un jadeo ronco y rasposo. El pequeño sacaba y metía el pene del rizado una y otra vez, causándole placer 

a este. Louis no podría evitar pensar que Harry había tenido relaciones con otra chica, y eso implicaba que literalmente, se estaba metiendo lubricación de la chica. 

Saco el pene de su boca y comenzó a estimularlo con su mano mirando la reacción de Harry, este se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa sínica y pervertida. 

Louis sin quitarle la mirada de encima, paso su lengua por la punta del miembro de Harry, ocasionando que el rizado dejara salir un jadeo profundo y placentero. 

Volvió a meter el pene en su boca, saboreándolo con su lengua, Harry tomo el cabello de Louis y lo apretó. Louis dejaba salir leves gemidos al sentir como el pene de Harry chocaba con su garganta y esto por alguna razón le lastimaba. Harry comenzó a jadear más. Louis sacaba y metía el pene continuamente. Observo como el pre-semen salía del miembro, así que delicadamente paso su lengua por este tragándoselo. Tomo de nuevo el pene en su mano y comenzó a estimularlo más rápido, provocando más a Harry. Cuando este no pudo más tomo a Louis del cabello y lo alzo hacia arriba, Louis se sentía sucio, asqueado, pero sobre todo, humillado. 

-Eres toda una puta -hablo Harry pegándolo contra la pared-. 

Apretó la cintura de Louis y acerco su miembro a la entrada de este. 

-Harry por favor no.... -suplico Louis-. 

Harry lo golpeo una vez más, este comenzó a sollozar -ERES SOLO UN OBJETO Y NADA MAS, TU ESTAS AQUI PARA COMPLACERME, IMBECIL. 

-¡Harry!! 

(....) 

El tiempo siguió pasando, día tras día, Louis continuaba en ese horrible lugar. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, pues Harry seguía abusando de él y lastimándolo. Su estómago cada vez más empeoraba, no recibía alimento, solo cuando a Harry se le antojara dejarle algo de comer, cosas pequeñas como un pan, o una manzana, y eso, tenía que cuidarlo para todo el día, si no quería morirse de hambre. 

Louis cada vez más estaba peor, sus heridas poco a poco iban sanando, pero su autoestima no estaba nada bien, su mente no lo estaba, estaba volviéndose loco, esas cuatro paredes lo enloquecían. Tenía demasiadas pesadillas, y no se explicaba el porqué. 

Su estómago, su estómago era el problema, algo no lo dejaba en paz, y lo peor, es que no sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía para que estuviera así, temía que fuera algún tipo de cáncer por el mal cuidado que tenía. 

Era una tarde, Louis estaba acostado en el piso con la sabana cubriéndolo, moría de hambre, moría de ser, moría por tomar esas pastillas y olvidarse del dolor. 

La puerta del sótano se abrió, no se molestó en levantar su vista para ver quién era, si perfectamente sabía quién era. Escucho pasos aproximarse y miro a Harry parado justo alado de él, levanto su vista y lo observo. 

-Levántate, hoy viene mi familia a verte. 


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis salió de aquel baño con mucho vapor saliendo de este. Eso era lo que necesitaba, un baño, para dejar de sentirse sucio de todas las maneras posibles, pues él siempre ha sido muy higiénico. Dicen que el baño siempre te levanta y te relaja, pero este no fue el caso de Louis, el vapor y el agua solo lo debilitaban, solo tenía mucho sueño, solo quería dormir, porque dormir es como salir de la realidad, ir a un mundo donde tu mandas, tu mundo en el cual hay historias que tu quisieras vivir, todo lo que has deseado allí esta. 

Louis suspiro mirando sobre la cama una ropa ya elegida para la ocasión, era más que obvio que por órdenes de Harry, Leslye le había dejado esa ropa ya arreglada, unos jeans caros color negros, una camisa de tirantes blanca, una camisa arriba de botones color azul manga corta y unos toms blancos. Ropa que no le agrada en lo absoluto, solían gustarle los toms, pero todo el mundo comenzó a usarlos, especialmente los ricos, pero la verdadera razón por la que le dejaron de gustar, era porque él era pobre, y ni él ni su mama tenían dinero para comprarle esos zapatos, pues están arriba de 87 dólares, y con ese dinero, se podría comprar un colchón nuevo y algo de comida para sobrevivir. 

Se sentó en la cama y miro la ropa, ¿Quién más pudo traerla? Harry tiene prohibido a las sirvientas entrar a este cuarto, solo Leslye puede entrar aquí. Y Harry es incapaz de poner esta ropa aquí para Louis. Suspiro de nuevo y comenzó a cambiarse, lo hacía demasiado lento, como si estuviera muy cansado. Y la verdad era que lo estaba, el cuerpo le dolía más de lo normal, pero eso es algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Para su suerte, pudo tomarse las pastillas para el dolor de estómago antes de meterse a bañar, y al instante hicieron efecto. Eso le recordaba que antes de bajar, tenía que tomarse otra por si las dudas, pues él es muy nervioso y eso le ocasiona el dolor de estómago. 

Termino de ponerse los toms y se levantó muy lento de la cama. Camino hasta el mueble color chocolate que estaba alado de la cama, y de este tomo un perfume, se roció un poco y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. El olor lo mareo, frunció la nariz y tocio un poco. Camino hasta el espejo sin dejar de mirarse. Se acomodó un poco el cabello con mechones aun mojados. Se desabrocho todos los botones de la camiseta azul para dejar la camiseta abajo blanca al descubierto. 

Se acercó más al espejo y miro su cara. Desde que había llegado a la habitación había evitado por completo mirarse al espejo, pues no quería saber que tenía ahora. Pero se preocupó al ver sus labios rotos de algunos lados, eso explicaba porque sus labios se habían puesto calientes y molestaban un poco. Tenía una pequeña herida alado de su ojo derecho, para su suerte, los días que habían estado pasando, la herida había sanado de a poco, esas eran buenas noticias. 

Su estómago exigió comida, Louis se sobo un poco y quería comer, necesitaba comer, tenía que comer. Relamió sus labios sintiendo un poquito de ardor al hacerlo, camino de nuevo hasta la cama y se sentó en esta. 

Tenía miedo, tenía nervios. Todos los Styles se encontraban allí abajo, una de las familias más importantes de todo Doncaster se encontraban allí. Y Louis, un chico común y corriente que no pertenecía a ese mundo, estaba en ese lugar también. No sabía cómo actuar, como debía actuar, nunca había estado en una "reunión familiar" antes, ni siquiera sabía cómo usar los cubiertos. ¿Para qué mierdas inventaron dos tenedores? ¿Que tenía en la cabeza el tipo que hizo los dos tipos de tenedores? Al fin de cuentas, son tenedores, y mientras sean manejables son los mismos. Pero eso es algo que los ricos no entendían, pues se ven más elegantes y sobresalientes comiendo la comida con los tenedores que corresponden. 

¿Cómo debía comer? Desde chico se le había dificultado partir la comida con el cuchillo y el tenedor, así que solo batallaba cortándola con el tenedor y comía como animal. Era un desastre. Si servían pescado ¿Cómo putas le iba a quitar las putas espinas? Solía tragárselas y su hermana golpeaba su espalda o lo ahogaba con agua para que la espina solo descendiera. 

El vino, nunca había tomado vino, no sabía ni como tomar la copa. Louis era demasiado torpe con sus manos y pies, especialmente en las manos. Todo se le caía, su madre siempre lo regañaba por eso, siempre hacia un desastre en la mesa con las bebidas o las salsas, por eso él toma cosas liquidas con las dos manos, para evitar un accidente. 

¿Causaría buena impresión? ¿Lo criticarían? ¿Lo mirarían con desprecio? ¿Cómo debía actuar ante ellos, ante los Styles? LOS STYLES, S-T-Y-L-E-S. Condujo sus manos a su cabeza y trago saliva, sus pensamientos lo mataban, lo confundían, lo asustaban, pues no quería cometer ni un solo error, Harry se molestaría. ¿Y si Harry lo golpeaba frente a ellos? ¿Y si hacia algo mal y le gritara? ¿Y si la familia lo insultaba? Louis no pertenecía a su clase social, por lo tanto se sentían con todo el derecho de hacerlo menos, y echárselo en cara. 

¿Cómo hablaría con ellos? ¿De qué manera hablaría con ellos? Louis siempre fue educado, siempre tuvo un buen vocabulario, pero no sentía que eso fuera suficiente para comunicarse con los Styles. 

¿Y si se caía? ¿Y si antes de bajar las escaleras se caía? Era muy capaz de hacer eso, era tan torpe que lo haría, su equilibrio no es del todo bien. 

¿Y si su estómago dolía en una NO adecuada situación? Tenía tanta hambre que todo eso pasaba por su mente y lo ponía paranoico, necesitaba comer, estaba desesperado, podría comer cualquier cosa. 

De nuevo su estómago comenzó a doler, exigía comida. Se abrazó a sí mismo, pues tenía un poco de frio. Miraba toda la habitación, todo era tan lujoso, todo era tan caro, tan "elegante", nunca pensó en vivir en un cuarto así, tal vez algún día lo pensó, pero lo veía en un futuro muy lejano, aunque este llego demasiado temprano. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Louis se sobresaltó y miro hacia la puerta, de esta salió Leslye con su traje usual de sirvienta. El pequeño se levantó casi saltando de la cama y corrió hasta Leslye, esta lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. 

-Oh Louis -hablo la mujer sin dejar de abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. Louis le devolvía el abrazo, aunque no con la fuerza con la que ella lo hacía. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Leslye, esta le acaricio su cabello. -Creí que te había corrido de la casa o peor aún, que te había matado. 

-Estaba en el sótano -sollozo Louis sin dejar de abrazarla-. 

-¡De haberlo sabido! -se quejó la mujer- Perdóname por haberte dejado, perdóname por no haberte buscado, debí haberlo sospechado pequeño, perdóname. 

Louis asintió y suspiro. El abrazo de Leslye era lo que estaba anhelando estos días, un abrazo que transmitiera amor y protección. Leslye sin separarse del abrazo, se sentó en la cama junto con Louis. Este se separó un poco y se recargo en el hombro de la mujer, esta recargo su cabeza en la de él. 

-Tengo hambre, Les... -susurro Louis mirándola a los ojos-. 

La mujer lo miro al instante y sonrío- La comida ya está servida cariño, te están esperando, y mira que tienes que saber que los Styles tienen un apetito voraz. 

Louis frunció el ceño, Leslye comenzó a reír- ¿Es enserio?   
-Muy enserio -sonrío la mujer- Considérate afortunado por hacer que los Styles se esperen por ti. 

-¿Por qué habrían de esperarme? 

-Pues quieren ver a la afortunada "pareja" de Harry tonto, aunque no lo creas, Harry les ha hablado de ti. 

Louis alzo las cejas algo impresionado. Leslye hizo una mueca. 

-Pero, mentiras, ya sabes, cosas como "Él es muy tierno, es el amor de mi vida, el me hace sentir bien, él es muy guapo, lo conocí en una fiesta, una reunión del trabajo" 

Louis rodo sus ojos con odio, bajo la mirada y jugo con sus manos- ¿Por qué miente? ¿Por qué mentir de esa manera? Ni siquiera me da una caricia. 

-Louis, tienes que saber que para que Harry asuma el cargo de "El jefe de la empresa", tiene que tener una pareja -respondió Leslye mirando a Louis, este la miro atento- Harry para que pueda asumir el cargo necesita estar cas... -y fue ahí donde se detuvo, Louis la miro confundido, esperando a que continuara, pero después de unos largos segundos, esta le sonrío y siguió- Creo que ya es hora de que bajes pequeño, te has demorado bastante. 

-No no no quiero bajar -rogo Louis mirando a Leslye con tristeza, esta lo miro de igual manera-. 

-Tienes que hacerlo, tu sabes que si no lo haces Harry va a venir por ti y... 

-¡Por favor Les, no quiero bajar, no me obligues! -rogo Louis levantándose de la cama, Leslye lo siguió-. 

-Louis es qu..... 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando Leslye trato de acercarse más a Louis, los dos centraron su atención a la puerta, que de ella salía Harry, con su traje de trabajo mirando a Louis algo frustrado. 

-¿Que mierdas esperas para bajar? -pregunto Harry caminando hacia el- ¿Crees que te puedes demorar todo lo que tú quieras muerto de hambre? 

-Harry basta -hablo Leslye poniéndose frente a Louis, este se escondió en ella, Harry la miro algo retorico, esta le devolvió la mirada- Le estaba explicando algunas cosas a Louis para presentarse con tu familia, eso es todo, yo tengo la culpa, yo lo demore. 

Harry dejo salir un suspiro pesado, miro a Louis con mucha molestia y este bajo la mirada. Antes de decir algo, miro a Leslye, quien lo miraba retorica como él. 

-Necesito bajar con él, así que apártate -ordeno-. 

Leslye miro a Louis, este le rogo con la mirada que hiciera algo para impedir que bajara, pero eso no paso, Leslye se hizo lentamente a un lado, cuidando que Harry no le hiciera algo. 

Louis dejo salir un jadeo cuando este lo jalo del brazo muy fuerte. 

-Harry -regaño Leslye-. 

-Quiero que sonrías Louis, pobre de ti que intentes huir, que intentes dejarme en ridículo o que hables de esto ¿Entiendes? -advirtió el rizado, Louis solo miro a los ojos con miedo, el rizado apretó más su brazo al no obtener respuesta- ¿Entiendes? -volvió a repetir-. 

Louis asintió al instante haciendo una mueca de dolor. Harry lo aventó hacia enfrente y comenzaron a caminar. Salieron los tres de la habitación, caminaron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a bajarlas. Leslye venía detrás de ellos, cuidando de Louis, lo cual frustraba a Harry, pero no podría quejarse ahora, esto era importante, pues no era solo una reunión familiar, esto era una celebración. Una celebración de la cual Louis no estaba enterado. 

-¡Miren, ahí vienen! -se escuchó una voz femenina muy joven desde abajo-. 

El corazón de Louis comenzó a acelerarse al ver que todas esas miradas se centraban en él. Toda la sala estaba llena de personas, personas realmente finas, elegantes, era una mezcla de perfumes, hombres y mujeres estaban presentes. Chicas jóvenes de su edad, chicas ya grandes, señoras, Louis supuso que eran las primas, y las de su edad se veían demasiado putas para ser sinceros. Había chicos de su edad, chicos más grandes, y señores, esos eran los primos, tíos y abuelos sin duda. 

Louis comenzó a ponerse tenso, Harry tomo la mano de Louis y las junto, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Louis lo miro, Harry le sonrío y se acercó más a él. -Quédate detrás de mí si te sientes incomodo -susurro-. 

Louis se sorprendió al oír la manera tan delicada y protectora con la que le había hablado Harry. Harry apretó más la mano de Louis, pero no con la intensión de lastimarlo, si no para darle ánimos de que siguiera caminando, haciéndole saber que él también estaba incomodo por la situación. Al llegar hacia abajo, se escuchaban susurros de los familiares, miradas simpáticas y sorprendidas a Louis. Pareciera que fuera un dios bajado del cielo y todos estuvieran adorándolo. Louis estaba más que nervioso, nunca había tenido tantas miradas encima, nunca había estado en una situación tan incómoda como esa, él nunca había sido el centro de atención. 

Una señora con pelo castaño, algo ondulado, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Harry, hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y unos ojos verdes como los de él se acercaron a los dos, no dudo en descubrir que era la señora Styles. La madre de Harry. Y ante todos, su suegra. La señora se acercó a ellos mirando fijamente a Louis con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa de alegría, para nada hipócrita. Louis relamió sus labios nervioso. 

-Tú debes ser Louis -sonrío la señora al llegar hasta Louis- ¡Dios, eres muy hermoso! 

-Lo es -sonrío Leslye mirando a Louis, este le devolvió la sonrisa-. 

Sin duda la compañía de Leslye en ese momento junto a él lo relajaba, pues se sentía más confiado con ella. 

-Harry me ha contado maravillas de ti Louis -sonrío poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Louis- Sin duda no se equivocó en nada, eres tan hermoso, tienes carita de ángel. 

Louis dejo salir una leve risita nerviosa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, bajo su mirada apenado. 

-Lo siento, lo siento -rio la señora sin dejar de mirar a Louis-. 

-Descuide -respondió el muy nervioso-. 

-Es que, si algo tienes que saber de la familia Styles, es que somos muy sinceros, y era necesario decirte lo lindo que eres Louis, definitivamente no eres como te había estado imaginando, ¡Eres aún más hermoso! -sonrío acariciando la mejilla de Louis-.   
Louis de nuevo rio y miro a Harry, quien le regalo una media sonrisa, sin duda alguna, se parecía mucho a su mama. 

-Louis, debo decirte que ya me caes muy bien -sonrío la señora- Aquí en esta familia, TODOS aquí son unos gigantes, y yo, yo soy la más pequeña -se quejó poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura- Me alegra que estemos del mismo tamaño, me haces sentir joven. 

Louis le sonrío. Una chica de pelo rosa claro se acercó a ellos. Llamo la atención de Louis, pues todos estaban muy bien arreglados para la ocasión, y ella tenía su cabello teñido de rosa, y un vestido negro algo flojo, con unas botas negras y unas medias que parecían de prostituta. Tenía la misma sonrisa que Harry. Era idéntica a él, parecían gemelos. ¿Acaso ella será igual que su hermano? 

-Hay mama, estas apenando a Louis -se quejó la chica rodando sus ojos- Hola, soy Gemma - sonrío extendiéndole la mano a Louis, este apenado la estrecho con ella y sonrío- Y ella es mi mama, la señora Anne Styles -presento dramáticamente a su madre, causándole una risa a él y a Leslye-. 

-Gracias, Gemma -hablo Anne sonriendo mientras rodaba sus ojos- ¿Acaso Louis no es un angelito? 

-Es muy lindo -sonrío Gemma mirándolo- ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de este gigante? Digo, estas muy pequeño. 

-Y ahí vas con tus comentarios de siempre -hablo Harry rodando sus ojos-. 

Gemma rio descontrolada- ¡Es la verdad, hay vamos Styles! Estas muy gigante para Louis. 

-Mama ¿Por qué trajiste al elfo? -hablo Harry mirando a Anne-. 

Gemma dejo de sonreír, Anne y las personas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a reír. Harry rio mirando a su hermana, esta cruzo sus brazos. 

-Así que quieres jugar hermanito.... -susurro mirándolo retorica-. 

-Ya crece Gemma. 

-Tu hermano tiene razón -rio Anne-. 

-¡Mama!! -grito Gemma- ¡Gigante! 

-Elfo. 

-¡Jirafa! 

-Ratón. 

-¡Dinosaurio! 

-Duende. 

-¡Poste de luz! 

-Eso que. 

-¡Perro con rabia! 

-Cara de tumor. 

-Y no, pásate de mamon -hablo ella haciéndose la ofendida-. 

Harry rio- Ya para que te haces, te dio risa, mira, te quieres reír, te quieres reír, se quiere reír, la nenita se quiere reír. 

Gemma exploto en una carcajada- Te extrañe hermanito -sonrío abrazándolo-. 

-Yo también pequeña -hablo el rizado respondiéndole el abrazo-. 

-Bueno ya contrólense, ¿Que no ven que están asustando a Louis? -hablo Anne mirando a sus dos hijos-. 

-¿De qué hablas mama? -pregunto Gemma curiosa- Louis ha de estar acostumbrado a que Harry sea siempre así. 

Louis se tensó y miro hacia el piso, Harry dejo salir un suspiro. 

-Cierto, lo olvidaba -rio Anne mirando a Louis- Harry debe irritarte ¿Verdad? Siempre ha sido muy hiperactivo y escandaloso, desde chico. 

Louis le sonrío falsamente y miro a Harry, este miraba hacia otro lado. 

-Ven aquí Louis, quiero presentarte a la familia, hemos estado esperando muchísimos meses en conocerte -hablo Anne mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de Louis tratando de acercarlo mientras le sonreía-. 

Louis miro a Harry algo nervioso y asustado, Harry le sonrío -Ve pequeño, estaré con mis primos - señalo un grupo de chicos que estaban algo alejados, Louis los miro y estos saludaron muy sonrientes, Louis volvió a mirar a Harry con la misma expresión, este lo miro a los ojos-. 

-No te preocupes mi vida, Harry estará con sus primos, anda, vamos -sonrío Anne haciendo caminar a Louis-. 

Los primos de Harry se acercaron a él dándole una copa de vino y carcajadas se escucharon al instante. Anne caminaba tomando firmemente la mano de Louis, mientras que este mantenía la mirada baja. Estaba demasiado nervioso, mientras más caminaban, más se acercaban a la familia, quienes lo miraban atento con una sonrisa esperando a que Anne llegara con Louis. 

Anne presento a Louis con mucho entusiasmo, como si estuviera orgullosa de ser suegra de alguien como él. Una vez ya conocido por las personas que estaban allí, se sentaron. Los hombres jugaban billar, otros bebían mientras platicaban de negocios, otros se creían modelos y trataban de ligar a las amigas ricas de las primas de Harry, y otros, miraban a Louis con orgasmo, como si les excitara verlo, y estos de vez en cuando le sonreían. La sala estaba repleta de mujeres, y uno que otro chico. Todas reían y miraban a Louis, Anne reía con ellas. 

Louis solo miraba los vestidos, los accesorios y los cabellos de esas mujeres y chicas. Le hubiera gustado ver a su mama así, verla arreglada, verla decente, verla feliz, sonriente como esas mujeres, con su cabello arreglado y sentirse orgullosa de este. Su mama era muy bonita, solo que no se arreglaba, Louis nunca vio a su mama muy arreglada, siempre tenía su hermoso y largo cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo, jeans ya gastados y sudaderas de diferentes colores. Tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones, a los cuales le hubiera gustado verlos arreglados aunque sea un poco, resaltando más lo bellos que son. Pero a pesar de eso, era su mama, y para él siempre fue hermosa,  
no importa lo que haya hecho con Louis, después de todo era su madre y tenía que amarla, aunque ella no lo amara a él. 

La voz de Anne lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sobresaltar de nervios y vergüenza al haber ignorado la primera llamada de la mujer. Miro la sonrisa de Anne y se relajó un poco, observo que las mujeres lo veían a él, en silencio, esperando a que respondiera lo que Anne estaba tratando de decirle. 

-Y cuéntanos Louis, ¿Cuántos años tienes? -pregunto Anne interesa mientras ponía tiernamente una mano sobre la pierna de Louis-. 

Tal vez ella no lo hacía con la intensión de seducirlo o incomodarlo, pero él ya estaba tan acostumbrado a los toques de Harry que no pudo evitar ponerse incómodo. 

-16 años -respondió el mirando fijamente a Anne-. 

Anne, las mujeres y los pocos chicos que se encontraban allí abrieron la boca de sorpresa, pues Harry tenía 23 años, ¿Cómo era posible que "saliera" con un chico de 16 años? 

-Siempre supe que a Harry le gustaban las personas más chicas -sonrío una chica, al parecer una de las primas- Eres afortunado. 

-Eres muy jovencito, ¿Que hizo Harry para conquistarte? -pregunto una de las mujeres muy divertida-. 

Louis dejo salir una leve risita mirando hacia abajo, haciendo reír a los presentes. Si tan solo supieran la verdadera historia. 

-¿Y estudias Louis? -pregunto Anne-. 

-Hum, estudiaba -contesto jugando con sus manos, muy nervioso-. 

-¿Que paso? -pregunto una de las tías-. 

-Ahora esta con Harry -hablo Anne- No es necesario que estudies Louis, somos una familia muy bien acomodada y con mucho dinero, no hay necesidad de estudiar, Harry puede mantenerte. 

Louis sonrío falsamente, pues el mataría por volver a estudiar, él quería estudiar, irse de aquí, dejar todo y largarse. Hacer una vida nueva y allí conocer a alguien, quien le muestre el amor verdadero y lo proteja entre sus brazos. "Somos una familia muy bien acomodada y con mucho dinero, no hay necesidad de estudiar, Harry puede mantenerte" esas palabras hicieron que Louis ardiera en coraje, pues él no quería el mugroso dinero malgastado de Harry ni de esa estúpida familia. Él quería dinero de su esfuerzo, y gastarlo en lo que él quisiera. 

-¿Cuál es tu apellido, Louis? -pregunto una de las mujeres-. 

Louis la miro- Tomlinson. 

-¡Woaw! -sonrío una mujer- "Tomlinson", suena muy elegante, muy valioso. 

Louis solo desvió su mirada, esa mujer simplemente no sabía lo que decía. 

-¿A que se dedican tus padres? -pregunto Anne curiosa y ansiosa por su respuesta-.   
-Hum, mi padrastro es mecánico y mi mama solo es ama de casa -respondió Louis algo apenado pero sin mostrarlo-.   
Automáticamente cuando termino de decir su respuesta, todos borraron sus sonrisas y se miraron confundidos. Louis ya les había dejado en claro que el no venía de una familia con dinero, ni mucho menos bien acomodada socialmente. Y fue en ese momento cuando sintió la mirada de todas esas mujeres cambiar, ahora lo miraban de arriba para abajo, con algo de "desprecio". Louis solo bajo la mirada. 

-B-bueno -hablo Anne sonriendo- Tienes suerte de haber encontrado a Harry. 

-Si -respondió Louis sin mirarla-. 

-Debes estar feliz por estar toda tu vida con el ¿No? -sonrío la mujer de nuevo-. 

Louis levanto la vista mirándola con algo de confusión, pues esas palabras lo habían confundido de mas -¿Ah? 

-Sí, pues ahora serás el hombre de Harry -aclaro Anne algo confundida por la reacción de Louis-. 

Louis volvió a mirarla con una expresión realmente confundida. Ser "el hombre de Harry" ¿Que trataba de decir con eso? ¿Ser el novio de Harry?. 

-Harry -sonrío Anne al ver a Harry acercarse con Liam -¡Liam, que gusto que hayas venido! 

-Si señora -sonrío Liam saludando a Anne- No podría perderme esto por nada. 

Louis se confundió aún más, "No podría perderme esto por nada" ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decir? 

-Hola Louis -sonrío Liam mirando a Louis- Te vez realmente bien. 

Louis solo lo miro, Liam era igual que Harry, por lo tanto con tan solo mirar a Liam le irritaba, así que solo desvió su mirada. Liam dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada. 

-Harry, cariño, ¿No crees que ya es hora? -pregunto Anne susurrando-. 

-Ah -hablo Harry captando- Ah sí, sí. 

-Ya llego el momento Louis -sonrío Anne emocionada mirando al pequeño, quien aún se encontraba realmente confundido, Harry miro a Louis y lo tomo del brazo muy delicadamente levantándolo del sofá-. 

-Cuando volvamos continuaremos, madre -hablo Harry mientras caminaba con Louis-. 

-Estaremos esperando -sonrío Anne- Ven Liam, cuéntame cómo ha estado tu padre, ¿Cómo sigue la empresa? 

-¡Muy bien! De hecho hoy unos proveedores lo..... -Liam comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba alado de Anne-. 

Harry tomaba a Louis de la mano caminando algo apresurado hacia arriba, Louis estaba asustado, ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? No lo sabía, rogaba por no haber hecho algo malo que lo haya podido molestar. ¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente amable con Anne para que le hiciera algo? Llegaron arriba y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, Harry al abrir la puerta aventó a Louis dentro y tras de el cerro la puerta. Louis lo miro asustado. 

-Escúchame -hablo Harry-.   
-No he hecho nada malo Harry, lo prometo -hablo Louis rogando con la mirada-. 

-Si ya sé que no hiciste nada -respondió Harry de mala gana con expresión de molestia- Escucha, esto no es una "reunión familiar". 

Louis lo miro confundido. 

-Esta es una celebración. 

-¿Celebración? -pregunto Louis casi susurrando-. 

-Sí, te pediré que te cases conmigo. 

Louis abrió los ojos excesivamente, sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Casarse con Harry? Claro que no, nunca, jamás. Eso no puede pasar, Harry no es una persona adecuada para la cual Louis casarse, es decir, aparte de que Harry es un bestia con él, Louis apenas tenía 16 años. No podría casarse. 

-¿P-por qué? -pregunto Louis tembloroso-. 

-Porque con nuestra "boda", yo poder asumir el poder en la empresa, podre ser el jefe. 

-Yo no me quiero casar contigo -hablo Louis alejándose un poco-. 

-Me vale mierda si no quieres, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy afirmando. 

-No, no puedes obligarme. 

-Claro que puedo, y no empieces a irritarme Louis, porque puedes salir mal y lo sabes. 

-¡No me puedes obligar a casarme contigo, no puedes casarte con una persona que no amas! 

-No me interesa si nos amamos o no, tú vas a casarte conmigo para yo poder asumir el poder, te guste, o no. 

-¡Pues no, no lo hare! 

Harry tomo del pelo a Louis haciendo que este se sobresaltara. 

-TU HACES LO QUE YO TE DIGA MUERTO DE HAMBRE, NO TIENES VOZ NI VOTO PARA ESTO. 

-¿Por qué no te consigues a otra persona?! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?!! 

-PORQUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA CONOCER A ALGUIEN, TU ESTAS AQUI PARA SERVIRME, ERES UN OBJETO Y SOLO ESO, OBEDECES LAS ORDENES QUE TE DOY. 

-¡NO VOY A OBEDECERTE EN ESTO, ESTAS LOCO!!! -grito Louis soltándose del agarre de Harry-. 

El coraje se esparció por toda la sangre del rizado a la actitud de Louis. Golpeo la mejilla de Louis tan fuerte que lo tumbo al piso. Este lo miro asustado mientras tocaba su mejilla. Harry lo volvió a tomar del pelo esta vez lastimándolo mas. Louis puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del rizado para evitar que le hiciera más daño. 

-¡ESCUCHAME MALDITO POBRE DE MIERDA, QUIERAS O NO, TE CASARAS CONMIGO, Y SI NO QUIERES, TE MATO, ASI DE SIMPLE, Y TU MAS QUE NADIE SABES QUE SI SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO! ASI QUE AHORITA, VAS A BAJAR, TE VOY A PREGUNTAR, Y TU VAS A ACEPTAR, Y NO ME IMPORTA SI NO QUIERES, SI NO ESTAS ESTAS ENAMORADO, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, TU ESTAS AQUI COMO UN OBJETO, AL CUAL YO LO UTILIZO A MI ANTOJO, ¿ESTAMOS?! 

Louis lo miraba fijamente mientras sus lágrimas rodaban sin permiso por sus mejillas. Louis sabía perfectamente que si no aceptaba algo, Harry era capaz de matarlo. Harry era capaz de todo. Pocas veces ha estado a punto de matarlo, si no fuera por el llanto y las suplicas de Louis, no estuviera en ese momento ahí. Harry lo soltó y se puso de pie, Louis sobo su mejilla que segundos antes, Harry había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Miro a Harry, quien lo miraba amenazadoramente. 

-¿No te das cuenta, pedazo de mierda? ¡No le importas a nadie! Tu madre te vendió, ni siquiera le importo si corrías peligro, no le importo venderte a un extraño con tal de salir de la miserable vida en la que la estaban, tu padre los dejo, no eres nadie en la vida, haz dejado de estudiar, nunca podrás recuperar el tiempo que perdiste. ¡No vales nada, no tienes a nadie, estas solo, SOLO! ¡Vas por el mundo mirando cómo la gente te mira con desprecio y disgusto! PORQUE ERES POBRE, UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE, NO ERES NADIE Y NUNCA LO SERAS, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LA GENTE COMO TU NO MERECE VIVIR? YO SOY LO UNICO QUE TIENES, YO TE MANTENGO AQUI, ¿Y SABES POR QUE? PORQUE NI SIQUIERA A TU MADRE LE IMPORTAS, NO ERES IMPORTANTE MOCOSO, NUNCA LO SERAS, TU SOLO ESTAS AQUI PARA SERVIR, Y ESO ES TODO, NO ERES MAS QUE UN OBJETO.

Las palabras de Harry habían hecho que Louis rompiera en un llanto silencioso. Definitivamente eso había llegado en lo más profundo de su corazón, y es que aunque tratara de negarlo, él tenía razón. No tenía a nadie, a nadie le importaba, estaba solo. Su madre lo había vendido sin ninguna inquietud, ella no lo quería, y nunca lo quiso, siempre se lo dejo muy en claro. 

-Y DEJA DE LLORAR ESTUPIDO, ME PURGAN TUS RUIDOS, ¡ME PURGAS TU! -grito Harry levantando a Louis del brazo de una manera muy agresiva-. 

Louis no dejo de llorar, sus lágrimas salían una tras otra, era imposible parar. 

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de deshacerme de ti, de una vez matarte y dejarte por ahí, porque me cagan los pobres, me cagan los muertos de hambre, me cagan las personas como tú, personas inútiles e inservibles, si no fuera porque necesito esto, ya lo hubiera hecho, y créeme que si lo hubiera hecho -hablo Harry mirando con odio a Louis-. 

-Ya basta -rogo Louis sin dejar de llorar, las palabras de Harry solo lo lastimaban aún más, apuñalaban su corazón y lo destruían lentamente-. 

Harry apretó más fuerte su brazo y grito en su cara- ¿YA BASTA QUE?!! 

-Ya... por favor... -hablo Louis con voz temblorosa y débil cerrando sus ojos-. 

-DEJA DE LLORAR Y PONERTE DRAMATICO, VE A LIMPIARTE Y ARREGLARTE LA CARA, CLARO, SI ES QUE PUEDES. -ordeno Harry soltando el brazo de Louis, este solo se quedó parado. En el cuarto solo se escuchaba el llanto de Louis y la respiración frustrada de Harry- ¡MUEVETE IMBECIL!!!! ¡RAPIDO, NO TENGO TU TIEMPO!! -grito Harry empujando a Louis para que este caminara al baño-. 

Louis comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Abrió la llave y de esta empezó a salir agua, agua helada. Sin dejar de llorar, comenzó a lavarse la cara, combinando sus lágrimas con esta, disimulando. Se sentía tan humillado, tan mal, tan triste, tan destruido, sobre todo, usado. Harry era cruel, no le importaba lo que podían causar sus palabras, el solo hablaba, porque él no sabía lo que era sufrir, porque él nació en una cuna de oro con su destino y su vida escrita. Ser el próximo jefe de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo. El no sufrió nunca en su infancia, él no sabía lo que era ganarse las cosas por su propia voluntad y esfuerzo, porque el solo extendía su mano y lo que quería aparecía en esta. 

-Y ahorita, te voy a preguntar y aceptaras. Pobre de ti que no lo hagas Louis. 

Louis tomo la toalla color café chocolate que estaba en el lavamanos. Se secó la cara y se miró al espejo conteniendo su llanto. Sus ojos se veían hinchados, pero eso es algo que se le quitaría cuando bajara. 

-Vamos -ordeno Harry-. 

Louis se limpió una vez más y camino hacia él, respirando hondo y profundo. Al salir de la habitación sintió un dolor en su estómago. De nuevo había comenzado, necesitaba sus pastillas. Harry lo tomo fuertemente de la mano y bajaron las escaleras, donde los esperaban con ansias. 

Louis se ocultaba tras de Harry para tratar de cubrir que había estado llorando. Anne se acercó a ellos, igual que a los presentes con una copa en sus manos. Si tan solo supieran en la situación en la que Louis estaba. Nadie se casaría con una persona la cual te maltrata, abusa de ti, te golpea y es la razón de tus miedos y tus dolores. 

(.....) 

-Acepto.... -respondió Louis sonriendo lo más real que pudo-. 

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a sonreír por la "aprobación" de Louis. Harry abrazo de la cintura y se acercó a sus delgados y ya dañados labios de Louis. Junto sus labios con los de él, Louis solo se dejó, sintiendo como Harry tomaba el control de beso. Ante la gente hacia ver ese beso como uno muy tierno, como el beso de dos personas enamoradas que estarían toda su vida juntos. Cuando en realidad, solo sería la perdición de Louis. Harry se separó del beso y comenzó a abrazar a las personas que se acercaban para darle las felicitaciones, Louis también lo hizo, la familia se acercaba y lo abrazaba sin antes decir "Bienvenido a la familia Styles pequeño". 

Leslye miraba desde lejos a Louis, de sus mejillas descendían lágrimas, pues Louis ya estaba condenado, y era más que obvio que no estaba feliz, lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno. Harry había arruinado la vida del pequeño, y ahora la arruinaría aún más. ¿Quien quisiera estar casado con una persona que te maltrata, te insulta, te hace menos, te golpea y toma tu cuerpo cuando a sus huevos se les antoje? La vida de Louis era un infierno, una vida que a ninguna persona le gustaría tener. 

Cuando la gente comenzó a alejarse y a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la celebración, Louis sintió una mano tocar su hombre, volteo hacia atrás y miro a Anne con una enorme sonrisa. 

-¿Cómo te sientes Louis? -pregunto acariciando su cabello- Debes estar nervioso. 

-S-si.... -respondió Louis algo nostálgico-. 

-Esto es algo nuevo, estas dejando tu vida, para unirte a otra, estarás con la persona que amas - sonrío mostrando esos hermosos hoyuelos-. 

Entonces recordó la sonrisa de su mama, las pocas veces que estaba de buen humor, y aunque la razón de su sonrisa no era por él, le gustaba verla sonreír, pues era algo inusual de ella. Louis desearía que su madre estuviera aquí, aunque sea abrazarla, porque todos necesitamos de nuestra mama, y aunque ella haya sido cruel con él, la necesita, y más en estos momentos. 

-Vas a ver que van a ser muy felices... -sonrío Anne de nuevo-. 

-S-sí, lo seremos -respondió con voz temblorosa mientras bajaba su mirada-. 

Anne dejo sonreír al ver que los hermosos ojos de Louis se inundaron de agua y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. -Louis, ven aquí pequeño. 

Louis sin poder contenerse, accedió al abrazo de Anne y dejo que sus lágrimas salieran, era imposible seguirlas contiendo. Anne sonrío mientras abrazaba a Louis, pues ella creía que era por la emoción, por el cambio que haría, cuando en realidad Louis rogaba que alguien lo salvara, que alguien lo sacara de esta vida. 

Liam miraba todo desde lejos, miraba con Louis abrazaba a Anne y sus lágrimas salían una tras otra. Liam sabía perfectamente que no era por alegría, si no por sufrimiento y tristeza. Miro a Harry, quien está riendo a carcajadas con sus primos mientras tomaban un par de copas. 

Era injusto, Harry no tenía el derecho de obligar a Louis a casarse con él, Harry no tenía derecho de quitarle su libertad, su juventud, su dignidad, su espacio. No tenía derecho a golpearlo, a usarlo a su antojo. Liam no estaba de acuerdo en esto. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Louis, y más ahora que necesita ayuda. Tenía que apresurarse, tenía que evitar que Harry le siguiera haciendo más daño. Tenía que hacerle ver a Harry lo más valioso que tiene, a Louis. Una persona que podría enamorarse de sus actos si Harry estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Porque Louis solo necesitaba una caricia, un abrazo, un beso de amor, un "buenos días" en la mañana, un "te amo" a cada minuto, una llamada de "¿Estas bien amor? Te extraño" cada hora del día. Unas manos traviesas que lo hicieran reír a carcajadas por causarle cosquillas. Unos besos y caricias delicadas en la ducha. Tomar un café caliente y delicioso en las mañanas con unos brazos abrazando su cintura con firmeza y unos besos que besen cada parte de su mejilla. Un "Todo está bien, yo estoy contigo" cuando sienta que todo está perdido. Un "Tu eres mi mundo" cuando terminen de hacer el amor. Louis necesitaba todo eso, porque el también es una persona. 

No puedes juzgar a una persona por su situación económica. Nunca critiques a alguien por eso, porque nunca sabes si esa persona, se convierta en el amor de tu vida. 

Liam miro como Louis se acercaba a la sala sin notar la presencia de alguien ahí, la de Liam. Pues la sala se encontraba a oscuras. Se sentó en el sillón y se abrazó el estómago, Liam dejo la copa de vino en la mesa y escucho los pequeños sollozos de Louis. No podría ver como Louis estaba solo al borde del llanto sin nadie que lo ayudara. No lo podría permitir. Sin pensarlo se acercó a él, quien no notaba aun su presencia. Trago saliva al ver a Louis tan mal, tan débil. Porque cuando vez a una persona llorando, estás viendo la debilidad de esa persona, estás viendo lo destruida y cansada que esta. Al llegar hasta Louis, se sentó alado de él, haciendo que Louis se sobresaltara a sentir su presencia. 

-Liam, me asustaste -hablo Louis limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas-. 

-No era mi intensión Louis, perdóname -se disculpó Liam regalándole una sonrisa que apenas se podría ver por la oscuridad-. 

-No sabía que estabas aquí, perdóname, me iré a otro lad..... 

-¡No, no! Tranquilo, está bien, en serio -sonrío Liam tomando la mano de Louis-.   
El pequeño lo miro sintiendo como Liam tomaba su mano con tanta delicadeza y cariño. Volvió a sentarse y miro la mano grande de Liam tomar la suya. 

-Debes sentirte destruido ¿No? -pregunto Liam mirando fijamente a Louis-. 

-N-no, claro que no, él y yo nos amam.... 

-No lo digas, Louis -interrumpió Liam al instante- Yo sé todo, no necesitas mentirme, pequeño. 

-¿Entonces si sabes para que me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso quieres burlarte Liam? No me sorprende que lo hagas, eres igual que el -hablo Louis con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin permiso-. 

-Quiero ayudarte Louis, yo estoy de tu lado, yo quiero d..... 

-¿Te mando el verdad? ¡Ya basta, no pienso hacer nada malo, no pienso decir nada! -hablo Louis poniendo sus dos manos en la cabeza-. 

-Louis escúchame él no me ha mandado, e.... 

-¿Por qué lo apoyas? ¿Porque estas con él? Yo solo hago todo lo que él me dice, solo dile que diré nada sobr... 

-¡LOUIS! -grito Liam haciendo que Louis se sobresaltara-. 

El pequeño miro a Liam con algo de miedo, pues Liam se miraba frustrado. Louis con un nudo en la garganta se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la salida. 

-No no, espera Louis -sintió una mano tibia y fuerte tomar la suya de nuevo. Un miedo invadió su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos. Estaba asustado. -Perdóname, perdóname Louis, no quería asustarte, enserio perdóname, no era mi intensión, solo quería hablar contigo.... 

Louis abrió sus ojos. Liam suspiro al ver la reacción que había tenido Louis, vio como estaba Louis, lo que reflejaba. Era miedo, mucho miedo, estaba asustado, estaba paranoico. Creía que Harry lo había mandado a vigilarlo o a quererle sacar algo. Liam apretó más la mano de Louis sin lastimarlo, quería hacerle saber que él estaba con él, que tenía a alguien. 

Louis giro su cuerpo hacia Liam muy lentamente, con el miedo que en algún momento Liam le diera un golpe por haberse levantando de esa manera y dejarlo sentado. Pero el golpe nunca llego, Liam solo le regalo una sonrisa y se acercó a él. 

-Quiero darte mi apoyo, Louis. Quiero que sepas que yo no soy como Harry, que yo soy muy diferente a él, y que nunca, NUNCA te haría daño o te levantaría una mano, ni a ti ni a nadie, porque no tengo ese derecho. Quiero que sepas que yo no te juzgo por de dónde vienes, por tu falta de dinero o la forma en la que te vistes, porque yo no me fijo en eso, tu para mi eres una persona, aún más valiosa que yo, y que puedes ser exitosa cuando tú lo desees, porque para mí, tú eres especial, lo puedo sentir Louis -hablo Liam mostrándole una sonrisa sincera a Louis-. 

Esas palabras por alguna razón, llegaron al corazón de Louis. Y estas, fueron juntando recogiendo los pedazos rotos que ahí se encontraban por las palabras horribles que Harry le había dicho. Estas fueron armando de nuevo su corazón haciéndolo sentir feliz. Sus palabras habían sido muy hermosas. Eso sin duda, había sido lo más hermoso que le habían dicho.   
Había música clásica y romántica en la sala, si algo sabia de esa casa, era que siempre había un poco de música en los lugares más visitados para que no reinara el silencio, al parecer a Harry no le gusta el silencio. Liam miro a Louis sin dejar de sonreírle, mientras que este solo lo miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión, pues la última vez que había pensado que una si existen las sonrisas sinceras, lo apuñalo por la espalda. 

-Y... ¿Bailas Louis? -pregunto Liam-. 

Louis arqueo una ceja -N-no. 

-Bien, te enseñare -sonrío-. 

-¿Qué? N-no e-espera. 

Sintió como la mano de Liam tomo su cintura y la pego hacia su cuerpo, tomo su mano y miro a Louis. 

-Tienes que tomar a tu pareja de baile del hombro, yo te guiare -sonrío-. 

-P-pero es que no se -balbuceo Louis nervioso-. 

-Es muuuuuuy fácil, no tiene ciencia, mira, un paso enfrente.... -Liam hizo el ejemplo para que Louis lo hiciera. Y después de algunos segundos, Louis lo hizo -Y un paso atrás.... -Louis volvió a obedecer- Bien, vamos bien, de nuevo, un paso enfrente.... Y un paso atrás... Uno enfrente... Y uno atrás.... enfrente.... atrás.... enfrente.... atrás... ¿Vez? ¡Si sabes, ya te salió! 

-Solo doy pasos enfrente y atrás como tú dices -rio Louis por la estupidez de Liam-. 

-Pero eso es lo básico -aclaro Liam- Algunos se les dificulta, recuerdo cuando tenía 12, mi madre me enseñó a bailar, empecé así como tú en este momento, o sea, pregúntame si el "enfrente y atrás" lo hizo bien. ¡NO! Tarde más de 5 días en hacer este paso, y tú, en tan solo segundos, lo has logrado. 

-Es sencillo -hablo Louis encogiéndose de hombros-. 

-Ahora, es más rápido -hablo Liam cuando el ritmo de la música aumento un poco más, Louis trato de seguirle el paso pero fallo-. 

-Espera espera -paro Louis al sentir como si se fuera a caer-. 

Liam rio- ¿Que no era sencillo? 

Louis sonrío tímido y miro hacia abajo. 

-Te vez lindo cuando sonríes, Louis -hablo Liam sonriendo al ver a Louis ponerse algo rojo - ¿No te lo habían dicho? 

Louis negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Liam borro su sonrisa al ver una herida que tenía en el brazo, acababa de pasar. Y es que cuando Harry lo aventó al piso, no pudo evitar cortarse con la orilla del filo de la cama, Louis estaba tan asustado que no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera había sentido el golpe. 

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto tomando su brazo-. 

-N-nada -respondió Louis tratando de que Liam soltara su brazo-.   
-¿Él te lo hizo?! -pregunto Liam ahora con un tono de voz más alto-. 

-N-no -balbuceo Louis moviendo su brazo un poco, pero Liam lo tomo más fuerte-. 

-¿Con que te hiciste esto?! ¿Qué te paso?!! 

-Nada -respondió Louis tratando de soltarse del agarre de Liam-. 

-¡No no no ahora me dices!! -grito Liam apretando con más fuerza el brazo de Louis-. 

-Liam m-me estas lastimando -hablo Louis sin dejar de luchar por soltarse- Liam me lastimas. 

-¿Él te lo hizo?!! ¡Mierda Louis dímelo ahora!! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!! ¿Con que te lo hizo?!! ¡Louis habla!!! 

-¡Suéltame!!!! -grito Louis asustado-. 

Para su suerte, se logró soltar del agarre de Liam, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de ahí. Liam se maldijo a el mismo por haber perdido el control de esa manera y haber asustado a Louis cuando las cosas iban tan bien. Pero es que era inevitable ponerse así al ver lo que Harry le hacía sin importarle los daños que le acusara a Louis, esa herida se veía muy grave, comenzaba a salir sangre y si no se cuidaba, le podría dar una infección. Liam tenía que recuperar a Louis de nuevo, tenía que buscarlo y pedirle perdón por cómo había actuado. Salió de la sala en busca del pequeño. Pero sin darse cuenta, habían dos chicos entre la oscuridad que habían mirado toda la escena. Harry y Drake, uno de sus mejores amigos. 

-¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? Liam, tu "mejor amigo", te quiere quitar a tu perra -hablo Drake mirando a Harry muy divertido-. 

-Mmm, me di cuenta -respondió Harry tomando algo de vino-. 

-¿Que harás al respecto? Digo, te está quitando a tu futuro esposo, ¿Te quedaras así? Demuéstrale al muerto de hambre ese quien manda, y déjaselo muy en claro, es la única manera en la que entienden. 

-Me encargare de el cuándo todos se hayan ido. 

-¿Y Liam? ¿Le seguirás hablando? 

-Le dejare en claro que vi la escena de hoy, el solo trataba de ser "buena persona", a pesar de eso es mi mejor amigo, pero de vez en cuando hay que decirle lo que es mío, y lo que es de él. 

-Mmm, yo diría que lo desemplearas, digo, ya serás el jefe ¿No? 

-Ya veremos Drake, deja de presionarme, ven, quiero tragar. 

-Uhhhh ¿Ya probaste los cupcakes? ¡Viejo están deliciosos!!!! 

-Shhhh cállate imbécil, me harás quedar en ridículo. 

-Okey okey, ¡Viejo! ¿Ya probaste los cupcakes? ¡Están deliciosos!! -susurro-. 

Harry rodo sus ojos riendo un poco y comenzaron a caminar lejos de ahi. 

(.....) 

-Ya no llores, pequeño -hablaba Leslye acariciando el cabello de Louis mientras este explotaba en llanto-. 

-No quiero casar con él, no quiero estar con él, me lastima -hablo Louis entre el llanto mientras que su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más-. 

Leslye suspiro. Se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación de Harry. Louis estaba refugiado en el pecho de Leslye y esta lo envolvía en sus brazos. 

-Dale tiempo al tiempo bebe, tal vez todo cambie -sonrío la mujer tratando de darle ánimo-. 

-¡Hay por dios Les, él nunca va a cambiar!! -hablo Louis llorando aún más-. 

Sus ojos estaban muy rojos, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y su boca temblaba. Louis no quería casarse con Harry, simplemente era una persona mala, que disfrutaba hacer sentir mal a los demás, le gustaba humillarlos y destruirlos. Louis estaba muy mal, estaba muy triste, necesitaba a su mama, necesitaba el cariño que nunca había recibido de su mama, ni siquiera cuando el apenas tenía meses. 

-Louis, el tiempo siempre te trae cosas buenas. Si dios te pone esto en tu camino, significa que tiene algo especial para ti. 

-¡Si dios existiera yo no estuviera así!! ¡Dios nunca me ha ayudado, nunca ha estado conmigo!! 

-Nunca niegues a dios, porque él tiene algo para ti Louis, estoy casi segura. 

-No, no tiene nada, todo lo que viene es más sufrimiento Leslye, yo no sé si voy a poder soportarlo más. 

-Tienes que mantenerte fuerte Louis, no dejes que Harry te destruya tan fácil. 

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?! ¡Si Harry ya lo logro!! 

-No Louis, aun no -aclaro Leslye mirando al pequeño-. 

-¡Quiero a mi mama!!! -grito Louis llorando aún más fuerte-. 

Leslye abrazo a Louis con más fuerza tratando de trasmitirle amor. -Yo seré tu mama ahora Louis, yo cuidare de ti, yo te daré todo el cariño que una madre puede darle a un hijo, porque tú eres un hijo más para mi Louis, estoy aquí para protegerte y no dejar que te derrumbes tan fácil, siempre estaré para ti. 

Louis siguió desahogándose en los brazos de Leslye, mientras que esta lo abrazaba muy fuerte y acariciaba su espalda. 

Una vez que Louis se calmó, Leslye comenzó a susurrarle cosas lindas y hermosas en su oído, haciendo que Louis se tranquilizara y poco a poco cerrara sus ojos. Leslye limpio las lágrimas que continuaban en la mejilla de Louis y deposito dulces besos en la mejilla de este. 

Louis sentía como los labios tibios de Leslye besaban su mejilla con mucha delicadeza y amor, eso lo tranquilizaba, eso lo hacía sentir querido. Porque era lo que el necesitaba, amor, solo eso. Alguien que lo cuidara y lo protegiera de cosas malas.  
Se acomodó en los brazos de esta mientras que ella le cantaba una canción tranquila. Leslye acariciaba el vientre de Louis para tratar de que a este no le doliera, pues antes de terminar en el piso, le había dicho que no soportaba el dolor de estómago. 

Y fue ahí cuando sintió el vientre de Louis algo hinchado. Esta miro a Louis, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Levanto su camisa y miro su vientre. Sí que estaba hinchado, pero no se explicaba el porqué. Poso una mano sobre este y sintió los retorcijones. Era un desorden total por dentro. Pensó que tal vez Louis podría estar engordando. Pero por más que mirara a Louis, él estaba muy delgado, los huesos de su pecho se notaban, tenía hoyos en sus mejillas por lo delgado que estaba, sus brazos estaban de igual manera, y sus piernas también. No podría ser posible que solo su vientre comenzara a crecer. Y entonces pensó que Louis podría tener una enfermedad, algún tipo de cáncer o algo por el estilo. Louis no estaba engordando, pues el apenas y comía. Sin duda alguna, tenía una enfermedad, y tenía que llevarlo al doctor lo más pronto posible. 

Sin darse cuenta, hacía ya varios minutos, había dejado de escuchar la música y las voces de las personas que habían estado presentes. Y cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y miro a Harry en esta, supo que los invitados se habían ido. 

-Lárgate -ordeno Harry cerrando la puerta- Es mío. 

-Harry -regaño Leslye- Louis se siente muy mal, acabo de lograr que se duerma. 

-Me vale mierda -respondió Harry sonriendo- ¿Tú crees que me importa lo que esté muerto de hambre siente? Él está aquí para obedecerme, así que despiértalo y vete. 

-No lo hare, Louis está muy mal. 

Harry jalo el brazo de Louis que estaba fuera del alcance de Leslye, este se despertó de golpe y miro a Harry. 

-¡Harry! -regaño Leslye-. 

-Levántate ahora -ordeno Harry mirando a Louis-. 

Los ojos de este comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, miro a Leslye y comenzó a temblar. 

-Louis no se va a levantar -hablo Leslye -Duérmete Louis, ¿Si? -sonrió abrazándolo con más fuerza-. 

-Como sea. 

Harry camino hacia puerta y la abrió. 

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Leslye-. 

-A donde sea, me largo de aquí, me enferma verlo. -respondió el rizado mirando a Louis-. 

Louis empezó a sollozar el silencio, Leslye miro a Harry. 

-No entiendo como disfrutas hacerlo sentir mal. 

-Porque me encanta hacerlo sentir mal -sonrió sínico- Me encanta que sufra, porque eso es lo que deben de sufrir   
los pobres y muertos de hambre como el, así se les debe de tratar a todos. 

-Harry. 

-Ten por seguro, que algún día, lo voy a terminar matando, de todas formas, nadie lo notaria, y nadie, le tomara importancia -sonrió- Ah, y estas despedida, así que váyanse despidiendo, porque tú no vuelves a esta casa. 

Y después de decir esto, cerró la puerta del cuarto haciendo un sonido muy molesto. Las lágrimas de Louis comenzaron a salir y miro a Leslye. 

-No, no te puedes ir, no le hagas caso por favor -hablo abrazándola con mucha fuerza-. 

Leslye suspiro pesadamente y abrazo a Louis con la misma fuerza con la que él lo hacía. 

-No me iré Louis, duerme, estaré contigo ¿Si? -sonrió-. 

-¿Lo prometes? 

-Lo prometo -beso su frente-. 

Louis se volvió a refugiar en el pecho de esta y lo abrazo. Leslye tenía un gran problema. Harry la había despedido, y por más que rogara, no la dejaría volver, pues ya sabía que Leslye cuidaba de Louis, que lo protegía, y tenía que quitarla del camino para seguir con lo suyo. Dejo salir sus lágrimas, no solo estaba Louis de por medio, si no también sus hijos, no tenía el dinero suficiente para alimentarlos ni mantenerlos, apenas con el salario que tenía aquí le alcanzaba. Ahora no sabría donde trabajar. ¿Que se supone que haría ahora? ¿Cómo iba a sacar adelante a sus hijos? ¿Cómo iba a pagar su escuela? 

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, Louis la miro y observo que estaba llorando. 

-¿Qué pasa, Les? -pregunto preocupado-. 

-Nada pequeño, duerme, todo está bien -sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-. 

-¿Segura? 

-Sí, segura. 

Louis suspiro, Leslye termino de limpiarse y miro a Louis. Duraron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que este beso su mejilla de una manera lenta, y tierna. Leslye sonrió y acaricio su mejilla. 

-Te quiero mucho, Les -sonrió Louis-. 

-Y yo más, pequeño.....


	6. Capítulo 5

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Leslye había dejado la casa de Harry. Louis, quien ahora se encontraba acostado leyendo la nueva caja de pastillas que le había comprado "Sally", una de las sirvientas de la casa, había estado llorando a escondidas por su partida, pues sin duda alguna, Leslye le hacía falta. Porque además que era la única persona con la que hablaba en todo el día, ella le daba mucho cariño y atención, y Louis lo necesitaba.

-2 pastillas diarias... -susurro Louis aun leyendo la caja de pastillas-.

Bufo y aventó las pastillas a la mesita. Se sentó en el centro de la cama y abrazo sus piernas. Este era uno de esos días en los que estaba realmente aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer, de hecho, nunca tenía nada que hacer, pero hay algunos días en los que se siente tan aburrido que hace tonterías.

El estómago le dolió un poco, estiro sus piernas y poso sus manos en la cama recargándose con estas. Empezó a mover sus piernas de un lado para otros, mirando sus calcetines.

Miro a la enorme ventana que estaba frente a él. El cielo estaba soleado, y el clima estaba muy tibio. Sin duda, un día perfecto, bueno, para las personas que estaba afuera divirtiéndose de su libertad. Para Louis, era un día normal, aunque un poco más feliz porque el cielo mostraba los rayos del sol, pues en Doncaster siempre estaba nublado.

Se recostó en la cama y miro al techo, sí que estaba muy alto y lejos de él. Ojala pudiera trepar las paredes y quedarse allí arriba y cuando Harry llegara y se metiera al cuarto, el solo correría a las paredes y treparía hasta el techo, escuchando a Harry gritando que se bajara de ahí para golpearlo. Louis empezó a reír, sería realmente divertido que eso pasara, así podría sacarle la lengua y pararle el dedo medio.

Mordió sus labios en forma de tratar de no reír tan alto. Miro el reloj y marcaban las 3:15, Harry salía de trabajaron a las 8:10. Faltaba muchísimo para que el ogro llegara a casa.

El estómago de Louis volvió a molestar, Louis toco su vientre sin dejar de mirar al techo. Estaba aburrido, así que no tenía nada de malo hablar solo.

-"Louis William Tomlinson, tenemos los resultados de sus estudios" "¿Y, que es doctor?" "ha salido que usted está esperando un pequeño" "¡Omg que emoción!" -empezó a hablar imaginándose la historia en su mente, luego puso cara de enojado - "Eres un fenómeno, aparte de muerto de hambre eres un fenómeno" -hablo imitando a Harry-.

Empezó a reírse a carcajadas al escuchar lo estúpido que se escuchaba hablando solo, y más si estaba diciendo puras estupideces.

-Hay Louis, eres tan patético- se dijo el mismo dejando de reír-.

De la nada le llegaron recuerdos de su vida antes de llegar a esta casa. Recordó cuando Zayn se cayó de las escaleras del instituto por estar peleando con Louis, este volvió a reír más alto. Zayn, Zayn Malik era el mejor amigo de Louis, él era muy rico, su padre también es jefe de una empresa, no tan famosa como la de los Styles, pero también es famosa en Doncaster, Zayn sería el heredero, pero él es muy estúpido, siempre ha dicho que se negara a tomar el poder, pues él es tan imbécil que al primer intento, mandaría a la quiebra a toda la empresa.

Zayn aunque fuera rico, y Louis pobre, eso no le impidió a Zayn ser amigo de Louis. Estos se conocieron en 6to de primaria, Louis siempre estuvo en institutos muy elegantes, pues mantenía una beca, Louis es muy inteligente, y no podía bajar del promedio, pues si lo hacía, perdería la beca. En cambio Zayn, Zayn siempre fue burro, con esfuerzo sacaba 7. Son tan diferentes, pero aun así son mejores amigos. Zayn es muy ocurrente, un chico tan relajado y chistoso, siempre cuidando su imagen. Hacía reír a Louis cuando este estaba triste o simplemente necesitaba a alguien.

El comienzo de su amistad fue algo muy raro. Era en 6to grado, un día lluvioso y oscuro, pues claro, era día de examen. Tenían examen de Matemáticas, Louis había estudiado perfectamente bien para el examen como siempre, pues no podría bajar su promedio. El instituto siempre ha tenido una manera de trabajar en los exámenes, ponían a los más inteligentes enfrente y a los demás atrás. Louis siempre estuvo enfrente, pero por alguna razón, pusieron a Zayn enfrente, justo alado de él. Eso fue obra del destino, pues Zayn era un burro de primera. Para el examen, necesitaban una calculadora, la cual Louis no tenia, su situación económica, y sus queridos padres no podían, ni querían comprarle una calculadora, así que siempre tenía que contar con los dedos o en su mente, y eso le tomaba mucho tiempo. Para su mala suerte, el examen estaba muy largo, era la perdición total de Louis. Este se recargo sus codos en el mesa banco y se tocó la cabeza con cara de preocupación, era más que obvio que no iba a pasar el examen. Pero entonces escucho un "psss", Louis volteo hacia donde había sido el ruido algo extrañado,

entonces miro a Zayn, quien con los ojos le señalo su mesa banco, este miro hacia donde le había indicado y había un papelito color azul. Miro a la profesora quien escribía la tarea siguiente y algunos ejercicios. Louis abrió el papelito, el cual decía "Te presto mi calculadora, si tú al terminar me das tu hoja de los procedimientos :) .x" Louis miro a Zayn y este le sonrío con complicidad. Louis rodo sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, este miro hacia la profesora y tomo su calculadora, estiro su brazo lentamente y dejo que Louis la tomara.

La hora de examen había terminado y el timbre sonó, todos se levantaron y corrieron a la salida, Louis acomodo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta, pero algo lo asusto y lo hizo retroceder, Zayn lo miraba sonriente. "¿Quieres ser mi nuevo amigo? Es que soy tan estúpido que no tengo" dijo el pequeño morocho mirando a Louis. Este solo lo miro raro y contesto "No". Entonces San lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar "¡Genial, eres mi nuevo amigo!"

Una rara historia de los inicios de su amistad, y hasta ahora, habían sido los mejores amigos. Ellos habían planeado y jurado que al salir de la preparatoria, se irían a estudiar a Los Ángeles, tendrían su propio apartamento, saldrían de fiesta y conocerían a muchísima gente. El plan iba perfecto, todo iba tranquilo, pero algo salió mal.

Louis miro el teléfono que estaba en la mesita, hizo una mueca de duda. Eran las 3, ya para esa hora ya habían salido del instituto, y conocía perfectamente a Zayn que ahora estaba en la alberca de su casa perdiendo el tiempo. No tenía nada de malo que marcara. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y gateo hasta el teléfono. Lo tomo y comenzó a marcar a velocidad supersónica. Lo pego a su oreja y espero, estaba muy nervioso. No había hablado y visto a Zayn desde hace más de 8 meses, Louis ya había perdido el siglo escolar. Zayn ya había entrado a su primer año de Preparatoria, y Louis, también habría estado allí. Se había perdido su graduación, no sabía que había sido de el en las calificaciones, era más que obvio que había perdido la beca.

-¿Bueno? -se escuchó la voz del morocho del otro lado de la línea-.

Había sido una mala idea hablarle desde su celular, pues era obvio que contestaría él. El estómago de Louis se revolvió, empezó a temblar, estaba muy nervioso. Hace muchísimo que no escuchaba la voz de Zayn, y escucharla le emocionaba. Pero aun así, no podría contarle nada, así que, tenía que mentir.

-¿Zayn? -pregunto Louis, sintiéndose estúpido por preguntar algo que era más que obvio-.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla? -pregunto este de nuevo-.

Louis tragó saliva y miro hacia el techo nervioso -Louis...

Se escuchó un grito de espanto del otro lado del teléfono y se escuchó el agua de la alberca por el teléfono, sin duda alguna, estaba en la alberca.

-¡LOUIS!!! ¡LOUIS!!!!!! -grito escandalizado por el teléfono, Louis rio un poco- ¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITO HIJO DE TU REPUTISIMA MADRE?!!! ¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?!!! ¿POR QUE YA NO VOLVISTE AL INSTITUTO?!! ¿POR QUE NO FUISTE A LA GRADUACIÓN?!! ¿POR QUE NO ME HAS LLAMADO?!! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS RESPONDIDO LOS MENSAJES?!! ¿POR QUE NO ESTAS EN TU CASA?!! ¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS MIS LLAMADAS?!! ¡MIERDA LOUIS RESPONDE!!

Louis escucho la voz de Harry desde abajo, comenzó a asustarse, era imposible, eran las 3, aun no era hora que Harry llegara.

-¡LOUIS!!! -grito Zayn-.

-Zayn, tengo que irme -habló Louis casi susurrando-.

-¿QUE? ¡NO ESPERA!! ¿LOUIS DONDE ESTAS?!!

-Adiós.

-¡LOUIS ESPERA!! ¡NO ME CUELGUES POR FAVOR, DIME DONDE EST.....

Louis colgó el teléfono y lo aventó a la mesita antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo, de esta salió Harry con su traje de trabajo, el corazón de Louis comenzó a acelerarse, pero al ver a Anne entrar junto con él a la habitación, todo en él se calmó.

-¡Buenas tardes nuero! -sonrío Anne caminando hasta Louis con los brazos abiertos-.

Este se levantó de la cama y abrazo a Anne, quien lo apretó muy fuerte y beso más de una vez su mejilla.

-Venimos por ti, iremos a ver los arreglos para la boda, será en el jardín -sonrío Anne sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de Louis-.

-Oh -sonrío Louis nervioso-.

-¿Hablabas por teléfono? -pregunto Harry con suavidad, pero en sus ojos se notaba algo muy diferente-.

-No -negó Louis tratando de sonar seguro. Lo cual, no resulto-.

-Mmm -respondió Harry-.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez porque nos queda muy poco tiempo -apresuro tomando la mano de Louis- Por cierto, la boda será en 3 días.

-¿Qué?! -hablo Louis sonando algo alterado, Anne y Harry lo miraron- Digo, wow, ¿En serio? - sonrío-.

Anne sonrío -¡Sí! Entre más pronto mejor, además que casi toda nuestra familia vino solo por este evento, algunos tienen mucho trabajo y ocupan irse, por eso la boda será muy pronto.

-Ohhh...

-Bueno, vamos -ordeno Anne caminando mientras tenía tomado a Louis de la mano-.

Harry cerró la puerta del cuarto y bajaron los tres las escaleras. Salieron por la puerta principal y caminaron hacia la enorme camioneta negra de Harry.

-Louis, tu súbete de copiloto, yo iré atrás -hablo Anne-.

-No, como cree, usted es la mama, no puedo -habló Louis tratando de convencerla-.

-No no, tu eres el futuro esposo, y tú tienes que ir alado de tu esposo -sonrío mirando a Harry, quien arqueo una ceja-.

Louis solo sonrío nervioso y miro la puerta, cuando estaba por abrirla, Harry lo aparto un poco y le abrió la puerta, tratando de verse "caballeroso" delante de su madre. Louis solo lo miro y se subió a la camioneta, detrás de este se sentó Anne. Harry dio la vuelta al auto para subirse y Louis se apresuró a ponerse el cinturón.

-Se ve que te ama -susurro Anne en su oído-.

Louis solo la miro y compartieron sonrisas. Louis volteo de nuevo hacia enfrente y rodó sus ojos, si tan solo supiera.

Harry abrió la puerta de piloto y subió. Prendió la camioneta y acelero. Al entrar a la carretera aumentó la velocidad, Harry manejaba como animal. Louis no era la primera vez que salía con él en su auto así que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Harry, más despacio -ordeno Anne tomada de las agarraderas de arriba-.

-Mama, voy despacio -aclaró Harry-.

Louis miró a Harry.

-¡Cuidado con el camión! -grito Anne asustada cuando Harry paso alado de un camión-.

-Cálmate Anne, no pasa nada -hablo Harry-.

-Edward Cox, baja la velocidad -ordenó Anne-.

Louis dejó salir una risita al escucharla llamar "Edward Cox" a Harry.

-Madre, voy a tan solo 120 millas.

-¿Y vas lento?! -preguntó Anne- Si nos matamos es tu culpa.

-Que exagerada.

-Louis, ¿Cómo soportas esta velocidad? -preguntó Anne-.

-Mm, ya estoy acostumbrado -respondió Louis divertido por la situación-.

-Cuando te estrelles vas a quedar a gusto.

-¿Por dónde es? -rio Harry-.

-Esta justamente frente al parque San Patrick -respondió Anne-.

(.....)

-¡Harry, Harry mira esta decoración, esta hermosa!!! -llamo Anne emocionada al ver el catalogo que le ofreció el chico que ahí trabajaba-.

-Mmm, esta linda -respondió el rizado-.

-Louis, mi vida, ¿Qué piensas? -preguntó Anne-.

-Esta hermosa señora -sonrío Louis-.

-Muy bien -respondió la mujer llenando los datos en el cheque-.

Louis seguía sorprendido, la decoración era tan solo una carpa larga y grandísima color blanca que cubriera todo el jardín. Una fuente de cristal enorme con forma de dos ángeles y de estos frotaba el agua. Lucecitas pegadas a toda la carpa y decoraba los árboles que ahí estaban presentes. Las mesas eran de color doradas con decoraciones blancas, y la mesa de honor, era totalmente dorada con tulipanes blancos. Algo tan sencillo hacía ver todo grande y elegante.

(.....)

-¿Que anillo te simpatiza, Louis? -pregunto Anne mirando la vitrina de aquel lugar donde había muchísimas joyas, carísimas-.

-Hum, no lo sé -respondió Louis mirando las vitrinas-.

Harry solo miraba ese lugar sin ningún mínimo interés, todo le daba igual, y ese lugar no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Qué opinas de este? -señalo Anne sonriendo a un anillo color dorado con algo gravado en estos-.

Realmente era un anillo muy hermoso, Louis sonrío- Que lindo.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto Anne-.

-Sí, es muy bonito -sonrío Louis sin mirarla-.

-Podemos elegir estos dos, y podemos grabarle sus nombres en ellos, que el de Harry tenga tu nombre grabado, y que en el tuyo tenga el nombre de Harry grabado -hablo Anne-.

-Suena bien -hablo Louis mirándola-.

-Muy bien, ¡Disculpe, señor, ya elegimos! -grito Anne tronando los dedos-.

-¿Cuáles serán, señora? -respondió muy amable el hombre dueño de la tienda-.

-Quiero dos de este, y que en uno tenga el nombre grabado "Harry" y en el otro "Louis", por favor -respondió Anne-

-Muy bien, ¿Le molestaría escribirme los nombres para mandarlos a grabar? -pregunto el hombre acercándose con Anne al mostrador-.

-Con gusto, por cierto, ¿Cuánto será? -pregunto la mujer-.

-1,000 dólares cada uno -respondió el hombre sacando una libreta-.

-Bien, los necesito en dos días, ¿Cree que pueda?

-Claro -sonrío-.

Harry miro a Louis, quien estaba shockeado por la cantidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto el rizado dando un leve golpe en el hombro de Louis-.

-Nada, nada -respondió nervioso-.

-¿Acaso se te hace demasiado dinero? Dime, ¿Acaso con eso le alcanzaba a tu familia comprar tan solo un cereal?

Louis miro a Harry algo ofendido. Este camino hacia donde estaba su madre y comenzó a decirle algunas cosas al hombre. Louis solo se abrazó el estómago con fuerza, empezaba a dolerle. Eran las 7:56, hace 1 hora tenía que haberse tomado su siguiente pastilla.

(....)

-Estoy agotada.... -bufo Anne dejando su bolso en el sillón-.

Se sentó en él y sobo su frente. Harry se colocó detrás de Louis y metió su mano debajo de su camisa, acariciando su vientre, Louis solo se sobresaltó. Anne sonrío al ver esa escena.

-Harry, es muy tarde para regresarme a casa, ¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí?

-Claro -respondió Harry bostezando un poco-.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme, ¿Aun está aquí la ropa que deje hace un año verdad? -pregunto Anne levantándose del sofá-.

-Sí, supongo -se encogió de hombros-.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos -hablo caminando hacia las escaleras-.

Los dos chicos vieron como Anne subía las escaleras y desaparecía entre los pasillos. Harry miro a Louis y este se sobresaltó.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando en la tarde? -preguntó el rizado tomando fuertemente el brazo de

Louis-.

-C-con nadie -respondió este asustado-.

-No te hagas inútil, ¿A quién le llamaste?

-¡A nadie! -grito Louis soltándose del agarre de Harry-.

Este solo sintió su coraje recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tomo a Louis del cabello y comenzó a subir las escaleras, entre los quejidos de Louis subieron a la habitación, el rizado la abrió y cerró la puerta tras de él. Tomo a Louis más fuerte del pelo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Voy a revisar el historial del teléfono Louis, así que más te vale que me digas a quien le llamaste y para que -hablo Harry apretando los cabellos de Louis más fuerte-.

Los ojos de Louis se cristalizaron- Te prometo que a nadie, por favor, suéltame....

-Más te vale Louis, porque cuando revise el historial y vea que has marcado a alguien, te va a ir mal -amenazo Harry-.

Louis comenzó a asustarse- Era a un amigo.... -confeso-.

-¡Ah! ¿Tienes amigos? -se burló Harry-.

Su cabeza comenzó a pulsar por como Harry jalaba su cabello -M-me lastimas Harry...

-Me vale -respondió el rizado- Dímelo otra vez, dímelo.

Louis solo se quedó callado mirándolo, sintiendo como sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-DILO -ordeno Harry apretando de Louis más fuerte-.

-Me lastimas... -susurro Louis-.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-Harry.....

-Dilo de nuevo.

-Harry corazón, tu padre me ha di.... -Anne entro a la habitación-.

Harry acerco a Louis a él y beso sus labios, Louis se sorprendió, pero al saber la razón, no le quedo más que solo dejarse.

-Oops! -hablo Anne. Harry y Louis se separaron- Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero, tu padre me ha avisado que quiere hablar contigo por teléfono.

-Bien -respondió Harry, miro a Louis y se acercó a su oído- Límpiate las lágrimas -ordeno-.

Después de esto solo deposito un beso en su mejilla para disimular, Louis solo asintió y se giró un poco para limpiarse. Harry salió del cuarto y Anne camino hacia Louis.

-Siento haber interrumpido, pero era urgente -se disculpó Anne-.

-No se preocupe -sonrío Louis falsamente-.

Anne le sonrío y se sentó en la cama- ¿No te molesta que me quede a platicar contigo un rato?

-No, para nada -sonrío Louis sentándose junto a ella-.

-Debes estar nervioso con todo esto ¿Cierto?

-S-sí.

-Harry viene de una familia muy bien acomodada, no te faltara nada.

-Lo sé.

-Me da alegría que hayas sacrificado tus estudios por venirte con Harry, eso es amor.

-Si... -susurro Louis mirando abajo-.

-Bueno, realmente estudiar no importa mucho, con Harry no importa, él te puede mantener.

-Realmente, a mí me hubiera gustado seguir con mis estudios.

-Sí, son cosas que uno sacrifica, recuerda que el amor no es fácil. Después de todo, tus padres no iban a poder seguir pagando tus estudios, carecen de dinero.

Louis miró a Anne- ¿Disculpe?

-Claro, tú has dicho que tus padres carecen de dinero.

-Dije que mi padrastro es mecánico, y mi madre es ama de casa -aclaro Louis algo ofendido-.

-Por eso -hablo Anne algo retórica por la defensiva de Louis- Ni siquiera se les puede llamar empleo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no son empresarios?

-Aparte -aclaro Anne- Ser mecánico, es un trabajo muy sucio y vergonzoso, y ser "ama de casa" por dios, eso es para mujeres inservibles.

La sangre de Louis comenzó a hervir, de alguna forma su madre no hacía nada, pero nadie tenía porque decirlo, aunque estuviera en lo cierto. Jay si se lo proponía, podría ser alguien importante en la vida, como cualquier persona.

-Ser mecánico no es un trabajo "sucio y vergonzoso" un mecánico es una persona que tiene más capacidad que un ingeniero, es un muy buen trabajo, solo que personas como usted no lo saben solo porque no es de su "clase", y eso de "esas mujeres no sirven para nada" ¿Bueno pero y usted qué? Usted solo se ha dedicado a ser una mantenida por su esposo, como todas las de su clase social.

-¿Disculpa?! -pregunto Anne muy ofendida levantándose de la cama- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, tu, un hijo de pobres?!

-¿Por qué gritan así? -pregunto Harry entrando a la habitación-.

Louis solo siguió mirando a Anne retorico.

-Lástima que tengas que casarte con este muerto de hambre irrespetuoso, pobres como el no progresan NUNCA -hablo Anne mirando a Louis-.

Esta camino ofendida hacia la puerta y la cerro con fuerza. Harry miro a Louis.

-¿Que le has dicho imbécil? -pregunto tomándolo del brazo-.

-Le faltó al respeto a mi familia -se defendió Louis-.

-¿Y crees que tu familia merece respeto?! ¡Claro que no, tu familia es una basura, al igual que tú! -hablo aventándolo hacia la cama-.

Los ojos de Louis comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, Harry lo miraba muy enojado. Louis, Louis se sentía ofendido, se sentía muy humillado, no cabía duda que todos los Styles eran iguales.

-¿Por qué me ofendes? -pregunto Louis con la voz temblorosa-.

Harry tiro del pelo de Louis con fuerza levantándolo de la cama -PORQUE ES LA VERDAD, TU Y TU FAMILIA NI SIQUIERA SE LES PUEDE LLAMAR PERSONAS.

-¡Basta! -grito Louis-.

Y fue entonces cuándos sintió un dolor horrible en su mejilla, sin equilibrio cayó al piso.

-QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LE FALTAS AL RESPETO A MI MADRE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA.

Las lágrimas se volvieron incontenibles para Louis, sobo su mejilla y sintió un líquido rojo salir de su boca.

Se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, Harry camino hacia la ventana y vio a su madre subirse demasiado enojada al carro, lo encendió y comenzó a alejarse. Harry sintió un coraje esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Miro a Louis, quien aún continuaba en el piso.

-Haz hecho que mi madre se fuera -hablo Harry tomando una pequeña navaja que estaba en una de las mesas-.

Louis se sobresaltó al ver lo que había en las manos de Harry. El rizado empezó a acercarse al pequeño muy rápido. Louis trato de levantarse pero Harry lo tomo de cabello y lo estrello contra el piso.

-¡NOOOOO!!! -grito Louis cuando Harry se subió encima de su pequeño cuerpo-.

Harry tiro del cabello del pequeño hacia atrás, dejándolo ver su cuello.

-ME TIENES HARTO, ME TIENES CANSADO, NO TE SOPORTO, ME CAGA VERTE LA CARA DE POBRE TODOS LOS PUTOS DIAS, ME CAGA EL TAL SOLO HECHO QUE RESPIRES, ME CAGA EL HECHO DE QUE ESTES VIVO, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, NO SABES CUANTAS GANAS TENGO DE LASTIMARTE, CUANTAS GANAS TENGO DE MATARTE, ¡DE DESHACERME DE TI!!

Louis se quebró en un llanto, Harry acerco la navaja al cuello de Louis y lo deslizo rápidamente sobre este, dejando una línea roja, Louis comenzó a gritar al sentir el dolor. Comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro desesperado por quitar a Harry de encima suyo. Pero no le resulto.

Levanto una rodilla y golpeo el miembro de Harry, este dejo salir un grito. Miro a Louis y golpeo su mejilla y gran parte de su ojo, Louis comenzó a gritar del dolor. Harry volteo agresivamente el cuerpo de Louis boca abajo y bajo los pantalones de este con brutalidad. Por parte del rizado, se bajó los pantalones y estiro el cinto negro y grueso que hace segundos traía puesto. Louis tocaba su cuello y sentía la sangre se escurría por su mano de manera rápida. Empezó a toser cuando sintió que su garganta comenzaba arder.

Sintió un golpe horrible en su espalda que lo hizo gritar, Harry comenzó a golpearlo con agresividad, sin piedad, como si realmente quisiera matarlo. Latigaba la espalda del chico una y otra vez escuchando los llantos y gritos de Louis.

Aventó el cinto hacia un lado y tiro del pelo de Louis haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-HOY ME VOY A DESHACER DE TI, ANIMAL -grito en su oído-.

Louis dejo salir un grito entre dientes cuando sintió el miembro de Harry entrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Este comenzó a embestirlo con rapidez y profundidad, Louis mordía su brazo con fuerza para evitar soltar algún tipo de sonido.

Harry tiro de nuevo de su cabello levantando hasta el pecho del más pequeño. Louis dejo salir gemidos de dolor cuando las embestidas de Harry se habían vuelto descuidadas y desmedidas, ahora eran tan dolorosas y tan profundas que parecía como si quisiera destruirlo por dentro. Louis sintió un nudo en su garganta, quería vomitar. El sonido de ambos cuerpos chocar se hizo presente en la habitación, Harry dejo el cabello de Louis y tomo la cintura de este para tener más accesibilidad en sus embestidas. Louis comenzaba a sentirse mareado, como si necesitara aire.

Tenía que hacer algo, o iba a morir cuando esto terminara, dejo salir un fuerte grito cuando las embestidas comenzaron a doler más de lo que ya dolían. Entre lágrimas y jadeos miro hacia el fondo de la cama. Encontró un pequeño tubo algo grueso debajo de esta. Estiro su brazo mientras que Harry aun seguía embistiéndolo con brutalidad. Por más que estiraba su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo, no le resultaba. Sintió como Harry volteo su cuerpo boca arriba para poder embestirlo sin que las patadas de Louis estorbaran. El rizado comenzó a gruñir sintiendo como casi llegaba al clímax. Louis volvió su vista hacia él tuvo, volvió a estirar su brazo y después de varios intentos, lo tomo. Saco su brazo de la cama y golpeo la cabeza de Harry con este. Harry grito y se alejó de Louis. El pequeño comenzó a alejarse y a subirse los pantalones.

-¡MIERDA!!! -grito Harry mientras tocaba su cabeza, había sido un golpe muy fuerte-.

Louis observo como sangre de la frente de Harry salía como gotas de lágrimas. Louis sintió ardor en su cuello y miro su mano, estaba roja por tanta sangre que salía de él. Se levantó del piso y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!!! -grito Harry desde el piso aun tocándose la cabeza-.

Louis no se detuvo, abrió la puerta del cuarto y comenzó a correr por las enormes escaleras, sus piernas temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba, veía como las gotas de sangre que salían de su cuello goteaban por el piso. Corrió hasta la puerta principal y esta tenía seguro.

-¡MIERDA!! -grito Louis desesperado y asustado por abrirla-.

Lentamente giro el seguro y esta se abrió, la empujo lejos y salió corriendo de ahí. No podía evitar dejar de gritar, pues estaba realmente asustado, su corazón palpitaba demasiado, su cabeza pulsaba, su estómago dolía y el cuello le ardía.

Mientras corría tembloroso por las calles se tocó el cuello, tratando de evitar que sangrara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Todo estaba oscuro, todo estaba tranquilo, pero en su cabeza, todo daba vueltas, estaba huyendo de un asesino. Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con la poca gente que caminaba en las noches, otras que platicaban y otros niños que jugaban. Louis lloraba sin parar, estaba realmente asustado, necesitaba ayuda. Miraba hacia atrás rogando que Harry no estuviera tras de él.

Salió de la privada en la que estaba, el guardia de seguridad lo miro algo extrañado. Louis corría por las calles oscuras y solitarias de ahí, quería encontrar un hospital, quería alejarse lo más posible de ahí.

Una camioneta negra se estaciono frente a él y miro alguien bajarse apresurado. Automáticamente pensó que era Harry, así como retrocedió y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, escuchaba pasos apresurados hacia él. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, estaba demasiado mareado, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Sintió unas manos firmes y familiares atraparlo de la cintura.

-¡NO NO NO SUELTAME, SUELTAMEEEEEEEEE! -grito el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas lanzando patadas en el aire-.

-¡Tranquilo Louis, soy yo, soy Liam!!! -grito el mayor tratando de tranquilizar a Louis-.

-¡LIAM, AYUDAME, AYUDAME HARRY QUIERE MATARME, ME VA A MATAR, AYUDAMEEEEEE! -grito Louis poniéndose de rodillas en el piso-

-¿Qué?!-

-¡ME QUIERE MATAR, POR FAVOR, AYUDAME, LIAM!!! -grito Louis desesperado cuando sintió su vista nublarse-

Liam se puso de rodillas en el piso tras Louis y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. -Tranquilo pequeño, yo te voy a ayudar, te llevare a un hospital, tranquilízate, tranquilo....tranquilo....

Louis comenzó a llorar muy alto, Liam lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas preocupado por la situación tan grave en la que estaba Louis a tan solo a sus 16 años de edad.

Louis comenzó a toser una y otra vez, como si se estuviera ahogando. Liam se asustó.

-¿Louis? ¿Louis que te pasa?!! -grito Liam tratando de saber qué es lo que le pasaba al pequeño- .

Louis siguió tosiendo, no podía respirar, sintió un dolor de cabeza inmenso mientras que su vista se nublaba, Liam comenzó a asustarse. Lo recostó en sus brazos y comenzó a llamar por teléfono.

-¡Louis por favor respira, llamare a una ambulancia!

Louis sintió un dolor horrible esparcirse por todo su cuerpo y segundos más tarde, todo se calmó, todo se quedó en silencio, miraba como Liam lo movía desesperadamente gritando su nombre, pero en realidad, Louis no podía oírlo. Y después, toda su vista se volvió de color negro, entonces supo, que estaba a punto de desmayarse.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va a haber un momento Liam x Louis pero no pasa a más.

Unos pequeños susurros hicieron que Louis se despertara un poco. De golpe sintió un dolor horrible en su cabeza, frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a mover sus hombros.

"¿Louis? ¡Louis!"

Escucho una voz masculina un poco aguda, se escuchaba un sonido parecido a las maquinas de los hospitales que te muestran cada latido de tu corazón. Condujo una mano a su frente y comenzó a sobarla.

"Por dios Louis, ¡Al fin despiertas!" -se escucho de nuevo la voz masculina-.

Sintió una mano tibia y grande tomar la suya con mucha firmeza y delicadeza. Louis trato de abrir los ojos, pero al tratar, una luz blanca se lo impidió lastimando sus ojos. Levanto una mano para tapar con esta aquella luz molesta que le impedía ver y los volvió a abrir de nuevo.

Una vez abiertos, todo su vista fue borrosa, basto tan solo que forzara mas la vista y lo borroso fue despareciendo. Observo que estaba en una enorme habitación de paredes azules, con algunas maquinas y otros aparatos. Con solo el olor supuso que estaba en un hospital, pues olía a medicina.

La mano que tomaba de la suya se movió. Louis volteo hacia su derecha y encontró a Liam, quien tenia una cara algo cansada, pero con una chispa de emoción en ella, sonriendo con esa sonrisa perfecta que siempre ha tenido.

Louis se sentó de golpe en la cama del hospital alejando agresivamente su mano del agarre de Liam, este lo miro con cara de confusión. Fue entonces cuando sintió un aparato de oxigeno metido entre sus dos fosas nasales, Louis condujo su mano a este tratando de quitárselo, pero la mano de Liam se lo impidió.

-Louis, no lo hagas, lo necesitas -hablo este sonando muy preocupado por la reacción de Louis-.

Louis aventó la mano de Liam por instinto, mirándolo muy a la defensiva. Liam lo miro a los ojos, mirando cada facción del menor, analizando sus reacciones. Entonces sospecho que Louis se estaba defendiendo, como si Liam le fuera hacer algo. Así que este solo le sonrió tiernamente y volvió a su asiento junto a la camilla. Louis aun lo seguía mirando de la misma manera, listo para cualquier tipo de agresión que Liam pudiera hacerle, o simplemente gritaría y alguna enfermera o doctor vendría y lo sacaría de la habitación.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no pienso hacerte nada -sonrió Liam tratando de darle confianza a Louis. Pero este aun se miraba tenso, frio-.

Liam miro de nuevo a Louis a los ojos, fijamente. El menor también lo hacia, como si lo estuviera retando, pero la mirada de Liam era solo de ternura, de honestidad. Entonces analizo las palabras de Liam y en la manera en la que las dijo, sin duda alguna Liam no tenia las mínimas intensiones de hacerle algo a el, su mirada, sus reacciones en la forma de hablar que tenia decían todo lo contrario a eso. Así que Louis bajo la mirada y relajo su cuerpo, ahora sentía mucha vergüenza y pena. No quería alejarlo de esa manera, pero era inevitable pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle daño.

Liam noto lo incomodo de Louis por esa situación, pues ahora su mirada que vagaba por las sabanas blancas se mostraba como siempre, con inocencia, con pena, con miedo, con esa mirada tan sumisa que solo Louis poseía. Y es que, a Liam, las pocas veces que había estado con Louis, lo enloquecía la sumisidad de Louis. El era muy manejable, era incapaz de hacerle algo a alguien, o a negar algo, pues no quería hacer enojar a la gente.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Liam con mucha suavidad, utilizando un tono de voz muy tranquilo, casi susurrando. El pequeño sin mirarlo solo asintió. Liam sonrió y decidió volver a hablar -Haz estado inconsciente por 3 días, Louis.

Louis lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, muy sorprendido. Entonces su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace 3 días y la razón por la cual Louis estaba ahí. Había escapado, había golpeado a Harry tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo hizo sangrar, pudiéndole provocar una lesión muy grave en esta. Miro a Liam al recordar que el lo había ayudado, por el esta aquí, por el Louis ha recibido ayuda.

\- ¿Harry esta aquí? -pregunto asustado por saber la respuesta-.

Liam sonrió- No, Harry no esta aquí.

-No le digas que estoy aquí, por favor, me va a matar -rogo Louis, haciendo oír a Liam que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse-.

-Tranquilo, no le he dicho nada, no sabe que estas aquí -aclaro Liam sonando tranquilo para causar el mismo efecto en el pequeño-.

Y lo logro, pues Louis dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras sonreía. Liam sonrió al instante, pues nunca había visto a Louis sonreír de esa manera, de hecho, nunca había visto a Louis sonreír, siempre estaba escondido en sus pensamientos, o se limitaba a mirar a las personas. Pero esta vez, Louis sonrió de una manera tan tierna, tan joven, tan pura, que Liam sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver esa sonrisa que el pequeño dejaba salir de sus labios delgados y ya gastados por una persona que no los supo valorar, de una persona que nunca los supo cuidar.

Louis sintió un retorcijón horrible en su vientre, haciendo que esa sonrisa tan hermosa desapareciera en segundos. Liam observo la reacción de Louis al sentirlo, pues miro a su vientre con una expresión de dolor. Y antes de que el menor condujera una mano a este para tratar de disminuir el dolor, Liam poso una mano sobre su vientre, con mucha suavidad y protección, ganándose la atención de Louis.

Liam miro esos ojos azules celestes que lo miraban con confusión y curiosidad. Sus respiraciones chocaban de lo cerca que Liam estaba. Louis no soporto mirarlo y bajo su mirada hacia su estomago. Liam observo como Louis había evitado su mirada, cerrando un poco los ojos como si Liam le hubiera levantado la mano. Siempre que Louis miraba a Harry a los ojos, este siempre lo terminaba golpeando, por eso evitaba cualquier contacto visual con Harry, y con las personas.

Entonces el mayor presto toda su atención al enorme morete que tenia en su ojo derecho, como si una bola de béisbol le hubiera caído con tanta fuerza, y lo hubiera dejado así. Pero perfectamente sabia que eso no había pasado, la razón era Harry.

¿Como es que alguien podía hacerle daño a alguien tan pequeño y frágil como Louis? ¿Como alguien puede golpear con tanta fuerza a alguien como Louis? Si el apenas es un niño, que debería estar disfrutando su adolescencia en este momento, y no estar en una cama de hospital por haber perdido mucha sangre y por haber sufrido un ataque respiratorio.

-El doctor te ha hecho unos estudios mientras dormías, para saber que es lo que esta pasando con tu estomago -hablo Liam sin dejar de mirar el ojo de Louis-.

-Eso suena bien -contesto Louis apenas susurrando mientras miraba la mano de Liam sobre su estomago-.

\- ¿Por que te escapaste? -pregunto Liam con mucha curiosidad-.

Los ojos de Louis se cristalizaron, provocando que estos se vieran mas grandes y azules de los ya que eran. Liam lo miro con lastima, observando como los labios del menor comenzaban a temblar. Este solo respiro duro y mordió su labio.

-M-me quería matar -hablo Louis con un hilo de voz-.

Liam miro como Louis conducía muy rápido su mano hacia sus ojos y los tallaba cuando sentía que las lagrimas iban a comenzar a salir.

Liam acerco con rapidez el cuerpo de Louis, este se sobresalto y Liam lo abrazo con fuerza. Refugiando a Louis en su pecho.

-Harry no te quiere Louis, el solo quiere lastimarte, a Harry no le importa lo que los demás sientan, el solo va por la vida para joder a las personas que no son de su agrado.... -confeso Liam pasando una mano sobre la pequeña espalda de Louis, sintiendo como este comenzaba a sollozar en su pecho, Liam lo abrazo con mas fuerza -Llora Louis, a veces es mejor hacerlo, no es bueno estar sosteniendo el llanto por mucho tiempo.

-No creo que me sirva llorar, Liam -susurro Louis sorbiendo un poco de su nariz- No cambia nada...

\- ¿Sabes? Has salido del infierno en el que estabas, es hora de recuperar tu vida Louis, busca a tu familia, vuelve con ellos, ellos te han de estar extrañando -sonrió Liam-.

Louis negó con la cabeza- No tengo familia...

\- ¿Que?

Liam se separo un poco de Louis para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mi familia fue quien me cambio por una fortuna, mi madre, nunca me ha querido... -susurro Louis limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir-.

Liam no podía creerlo, no podía creer que existiera una familia tan cruel como para vender a su propio hijo solo porque querían dinero, a esa madre ni siquiera se le puede llamar madre, una madre no deja a sus hijos, una madre no cambia a sus hijos ni por toda la fortuna del mundo, pues es parte de si, ella lo formo en su vientre, es de ella.

Ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía porque Louis estaba con Harry. Su familia lo había lanzado a un infierno solo para satisfacerse materialmente, cuando pudieron haber conseguido un mejor empleo y sacar adelante a su hijo. Harry prácticamente lo había comprado, su propia familia lo había puesto en venta a un rico que estaba dispuesto a pagar la mas máxima fortuna, solo para tener un esclavo. La pregunta era, ¿Para que?

-Veo que ya se ha despertado -se escucho una voz masculina y algo ronca dejándose ver por la puerta, era el doctor. Liam y Louis lo miraron-.

-Buenas tardes doc., ya se ha despertado -sonrió Liam-.

-Ya veo -sonrió este mirando al menor- ¿Como te sientes, Louis?

Louis bajo su mirada- B-bien.

-Que bien, ya era hora de que despertaras, has dormido mucho pequeño. -hablo el doctor comenzando a ver algunas cosas en su libreta- ¿Estas algo mareado?

-Mm, no... -respondió Louis-.

\- ¿Sientes malestares, efectos secundarios?

-Nada....

-Muy bien -comenzó a anotar-.

\- ¿Cuándo puede darlo de alta, doctor? -pregunto Liam-.

-Pues, viendo a Louis, posiblemente hoy, pero antes de hacerlo, lo necesito en observación 2 horas mas, necesito ver como están sus pulmones.

\- ¿T-tengo algo mal en mis pulmones?! -pregunto Louis algo asustado-.

El doctor lo miro y sonrió al mejor- No Louis, solo quiero saber como estas para evitar algún tipo de paro respiratorio.

-Ese noche, dejaste de respirar -aclaro Liam-.

-Por lo pronto, descansa, estate tranquila. Liam, necesito que me acompañes, tengo que darte los medicamentos que tiene que tomar Louis para sus continuos dolores de estomago en lo que nos llegan los resultados.

-Esta bien -asintió Liam-.

Louis se acomodo en la cama mientras que observaba como el doctor salía de la habitación. Sintió que Liam se acerco a el.

-Te tengo una sorpresa -sonrió este mirándolo con emoción- Mas tarde la veras.

Louis algo apenado le sonrió, pues nunca le habían tenido una sorpresa aparte de sus amigos por su cumpleaños. Liam se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Dejando a Louis completamente solo.

El menor se recostó en la cama oyendo los latidos de su corazón a través de la maquina. Preguntándose que habría sido de el si no hubiera hecho nada y se hubiera quedado esa noche con Harry, probablemente hubiera muerto después de todo. Harry era capaz de hacerlo, estaba cegado por la furia, furia que no entienda porque, no entendía el enfado que había tenido el rizado con el. Tal vez porque "ofendió" a la porquería que tiene de madre, a la forma en la que se había referido a su familia lo había sacado de sus casillas. Si, el sabia perfectamente que su familia no era de dinero, que su madre era ama de casa y su padrastro era mecánico, pero por lo menos hacían algo, en cambio ella, solo vive de mantenida por su marido que nunca esta, y ella yendo de casa en casa para estorbar a las personas. Al principio creyó que ella era buena, que ella era de confianza, que ella era diferente. Pero en realidad, solo estaba fingiendo, era hipócrita, nadie de esa familia quiere a un "muerto de hambre" entre ellos, pero su hijo se había "enamorado" y quiso "casarse" con el, no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptarlo.

(.......)

\- ¿Que te parece? -pregunto el mayor cuando Louis se encontraba dentro del departamento-.

La cara del menor era de sorprendido, miraba cada parte del departamento detenidamente. Estaba pequeño, perfecto para el. Pero a pesar de su tamaño, estaba muy bien arreglado, muebles color chocolate, televisión plasma, una sala muy lujosa, y una cocina pequeña. Había 2 puertas, una era la que seria su habitación, y la otra era el baño. Todo estaba perfecto, era muy acogedor y tenia una temperatura perfecta, tibia, como a Louis siempre le ha gustado estar.

-Liam... -hablo Louis caminando hacia la sala- Es hermoso...

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, la he decorado yo -hablo este mientras caminaba hacia Louis- Bueno, recibí ayuda por parte de mis empleados, pero yo les dije donde poner las cosas para que fuera acogedor, tiene calefacción y todo. Cuando lo compre estaba algo feo y descuidado, pero con amor todo se pudo arreglar, solo necesitaba atención para que luciera.

Louis le sonrió, y es que tenia razón, algo realmente feo, si le pones amor, atención y cariño, se vuelve la cosa mas hermosa de todas. Louis deslizo una mano por el enorme sillón café, era tan suave y tibio, perfecto para sentarse en las mañanas con una taza de café y relajarse un poco.

-Aquí es donde vivirás, quise conseguirte un lugar para ti, es algo arriesgado que estés en mi casa, además, pensé que te ibas a incomodar por eso, así que por eso compré este departamento, tiene mucha protección. Te he conseguido un empleo de cajero en "Starbucks", pagan muy bien, el hermano menor de un amigo mío trabaja ahí, es mas o menos de tu edad. Te pagan 700dlls por semana. Muuuuy buenos para un chico de tu edad -sonrió Liam-.

-Gracias Liam, en serio -sonrió Louis algo divertido-.

-Además, me he adelantado y he pagado 4 meses de renta.

\- ¿Que? Liam, ¿Por que lo hiciste? Pude haberlo hecho yo con el dinero que me pagaran en el empleo -se quejo Louis algo molesto-.

-No es nada Louis, yo quería hacerlo, en serio -sonrió- Además, no quería que gastaras tu dinero, 700dlls a la semana, ¿Te imaginas, en 4 meses? Prácticamente tendrás una bolsa llena de dinero, no quería quitarte eso.

-Liam, no esta bien que hayas hecho eso -insistió Louis cruzando sus brazos-.

-Déjame ayudarte, yo pagare la renta del departamento -insistió Liam-.

-No Liam, yo lo hare. ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo pagarlo?

\- ¿Que? N-no, no no es eso lo juro, yo creo que tu puedes hacerlo, eres capaz de todo, no quiero ofenderte.

-Pues lo estas haciendo, Liam.

-Louis, tengo demasiado dinero, puedo morirme y aun así seguiría teniendo kilos y kilos de dinero, quiero gastarlo por cosas que valgan la pena, y tu lo vales Louis.

-Pero es tu dinero Liam, tu te lo has ganado, no solo tu, también tu padre.

-No afecta en nada 254dlls al mes Louis -sonrió- Créeme, no afecta, además, me gusta ayudarte.

-Liam, enserio estas muy mal -sonrió Louis negando con la cabeza-.

-Oh si, he llenado el refrigerador hasta los mas pequeños rincones, tienes muchísima comida para 2 meses, y en la alacena hay mas -señalo-.

-Liam, puede que no tenga dinero, pero no es para tanto -respondió Louis muy serio-.

-Perdóname Louis, es que, yo, y-yo quería facilitarte las cosas, yo lo hice para que disfrutaras, n- no lo hice para ofenderte ni nada, perdóname si eso te ofendió, en serio, perdo....

Louis dejo salir una leve risita- Era broma Liam, agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mi, la verdad... yo creí que nadie lo haría algún día... y menos tu.

\- ¿Por que? No soy malo como Harry.

-Lo se, pero, son los mejores amigos, es algo... difícil de creer que uno sea diferente al otro.

-Es posible, Harry y yo somos completamente diferentes, bueno, algunas veces, Harry dice lo que piensa y no le importa ofender a alguien, sin mencionar que no respeta a las personas. En cambio, yo, yo si pienso lo que digo, trato de no ofender, y respeto a las personas tal y como son.

Louis le sonrió, mirando como Liam hablaba tan seguro, tan sincero. El era completamente diferente a Harry, era completamente diferente a todos los ricos de la ciudad.

Un incomodo silencio invadió el departamento, intercambiando miradas tímidas. Hasta que Liam suspiro y sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme...

-Si, esta bien, gracias por todo esto Liam, en serio, gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo hice por voluntad propia -sonrió- Si te sientes bien mañana, habla al numero de la primera pagina que esta en la agenda de mesa alado del teléfono, avisa al gerente que te presentaras a trabajar. Oh además te apunte el numero de la pizza, comida china, hamburguesas, el agua, la luz, mantenimiento, internet, de emergencias, de la policía etc., por si necesitas algo.

-Suena bien -hablo el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros-.

-Y obviamente te hablare y te visitare todos los días para saber como estas -aclaro Liam señalándolo mientras alzaba sus cejas-.

Louis dejo salir una leve risita rodando sus ojos.

-Es en serio eh.

-Esta bien, te creo.

\- ¡Ah, que estúpido! -hablo Liam caminando apresuradamente hacia la mesita de noche que estaba en el sala. Louis miro como Liam tomo algo entre sus manos, una libreta de cuero café frunció levemente el ceño mirando como Liam caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa algo nostálgica- Ten, es para ti.

Louis miro como Liam le extendió la pequeña libreta, duro unos segundos observándola, era linda, la tomo en sus manos y era algo pesadita, las hojas eran de un color amarillo opaco como los libros de antes, a Louis le encantaban ese tipo de libretas, siempre quiso una parecida, pero su situación nunca se lo permitía. Paso sus dedos por el cuero café que esta poseía y sonrió, su textura era suave y curiosa a la vez.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que esas libretas hacen milagros -hablo Liam mirando la libreta, tomando toda la atención de Louis- Una vez me regalo una, en mi cumpleaños, nunca pedía nada, ya todo lo tenia así que, no tenia caso pedir mas, pero mi madre siempre me regalaba cosas. En fin, cuando cumplí los 14, mi madre me regalo una igual -hablaba mientras se acercaba a Louis, pero miraba fijamente la libreta- Me dijo que escribiera en ella, como si fuera un diario, y lo hice. Escribí la primera pagina, después la segunda, después la tercera, y no podía detenerme, ese tipo de libretas te atraen mucho, nunca la saque de casa, siempre la guardaba en un cajón. Escribía todos mis sueños, todo lo que yo quería que pasara, todo lo que quería que cambiara.... - cuando Liam quedo a centímetros de Louis, el menor comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Liam tomo las manos de Louis, que sujetaban la libreta- ¿Y sabes algo? Es difícil de creer, pero cada cosa que yo escribía en la libreta pasaba. No era como "quiero un auto" y aparecía uno color gris en el garage de mi casa, no. Poco a poco las cosas pasaban, duro un tiempo para que esas cosas pasaran, pero al fin de todo, pasaron. Todo cambio, todo paso, todo lo que yo había escrito, había pasado conforme el tiempo, mejoro mucho mi vida, y ahora soy como soy.

-Eso es increíble, Liam -susurro Louis mirando la libreta, y en como Liam sostenía sus manos-.

-Lo es, y por eso quiero darte una a ti, para que tu vida mejore, para que en tu vida pasen milagros, milagros que te salven Louis -hablo Liam mirando a Louis- Necesitas que tu vida cambie.

Louis dejo salir un largo suspiro, Liam observaba como Louis miraba la libreta con mucha curiosidad y misterio, después de unos segundos, Louis levanto su vista y le sonrió.

-Escribiré en el, lo prometo.

-Eso espero -sonrió Liam- Bien Louis, me retiro, te daré espacio para que acomodes tus cosas.

\- ¿Cosas? ¿Que cosas? -pregunto Louis algo extrañado-.

Liam sonrió y salió por la puerta, después de unos segundos, volvió a aparecer con una mochila negra en sus brazos. Louis frunció el ceño.

-Me he escabullido en la casa de Harry y he sacado algunas prendas de ropa tuya.

\- ¿Que?! ¿Y no te miro?! -pregunto Louis preocupado-.

-No, tranquilo -sonrió Liam- Harry estaba llamado por teléfono y en lo que el lo hacia, yo saque las prendas y las escondí en mi auto antes de que se enterara.

-Menos mal -suspiro Louis preocupado. Se condujo una mano a su frente y miro a Liam-.

-Relájate, ya verifiqué que no tenga ningún tipo de rastreador satelital que pueda encontrarte - bromeo un poco-.

Louis sonrió rodando sus ojos- Eso es bueno.

-Lo es, pero, bueno, me voy.... -hablo mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el comedor- Te dejare acomodar tu ropa en los cajones.

-Si, esta bien -hablo Louis caminando hacia la puerta con Liam. Pero antes de que este se fuera, Louis decidió hablar de nuevo- Liam.

\- ¿Sí? -pregunto este parando en seco con su mirada hacia Louis-.

Louis sonrió apenado y suspiro- Gracias, por, todo.

Liam sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acerco a Louis. No agradezcas, por favor.

-No, no -negó Louis- Tengo que hacerlo, me has dado todo ahora.

-Te he dado lo que te mereces -aclaro Liam- Y si por mi fuese, te daría hasta mas, muchísimo mas, una mansión, un carro, un avión privado, lo que tu quisieras, lo que tu me pidas Louis, tu solo dilo y yo lo conseguiré, lo prometo.

Louis agacho la mirada cuando la sonrisa de Liam se hizo presente, estaba muy apenado.

-Estaré ahí cuando me necesites Louis, no lo dudes...

-Gracias, Liam -sonrió Louis mirándolo a los ojos-.

-De nada pequeño -dijo este sonando con tanta protección- Te quiero, Louis.

(....)

Louis termino de acomodar la poca ropa que había en la mochila que Liam había traído en los cajones. Tenia un closet, pero no quería ni abrirlo, las pocas veces que había visto películas de terror le habían causado trauma, todo, gracias a Zayn.

Se tumbo de espaldas a la cama, la cual se sorprendió por lo cómoda y cálida que estaba. La cama te hundía de una manera tan rica y satisfactoria, que, si cerrabas los ojos, podías quedarte profundamente dormido.

El estomago de Louis sonó, tenia mucha hambre. Entonces recordó las palabras de Liam. "Oh si, he llenado el refrigerador hasta los mas pequeños rincones, tienes muchísima comida para 2 meses, y en la alacena hay mas."

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, no podía comprender lo bueno que era Liam con el, el era totalmente diferente a Harry, desde la manera tan educada de hablar, hasta la forma de tratar a la persona que menos tiene.

Liam era guapo, alto, elegante, misterioso, fuerte, lindo, tierno, cariñoso. Todo lo que Louis algún día quería buscar en alguien. Sonrió y condujo sus manos a su boca tapándola por completo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago. ¿Acaso Louis estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Liam? Desde que había despertado en el hospital, no había dejado de hablarle, de tocarlo, de estar muy cerca de el, de hacerlo sentir su respiración muy cerca de su rostro, sin dejar de evitar hacer contacto con sus manos, sin dejar de decirle cosas lindas.

Le había dado donde vivir, con todo pagado, y todo ordenado. ¿Que mas podía pedir Louis? No tenia derecho de decir nada, de negarle nada a Liam, pues el le había hecho una vivienda, y un trabajo donde se ganaba bien, un dinero que nunca pensó conseguir en un simple trabajo de cajero en la cafetería mas famosa del mundo, "Starbucks" y aunque lo detestara, tenia que ir, pues le ofrecía muchísimo dinero.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador sintiendo escalofríos por lo helado que estaba, tomo una caja de leche y lo cerro. Camino hacia la alacena y busco "chocomilk", a el le encantaba el chocomilk, demasiado. Todas las noches tenia que tomarse un vaso de chocomilk llenísimo, pues eso a Louis le gustaba mucho. Desde hace mas de 8 meses no probaba su chocomilk, ¿Y por que no hacerlo ahora?

Puso un vaso enorme en la barra, abrió la lata grande de chocomilk y saco una cuchara del cajón. Vacío leche en el vaso hasta arriba, la dejo aun lado y con la cuchara, tomo una cantidad de polvo muy exagerada, como si fuera una montaña. Vacío el polvo en la leche, después le hecho otra cucharada con la misma cantidad, luego otra, luego otra, luego otra, hasta que se canso. Sonriente acomodo las cosas donde estaban, cuando abrió la alacena, dejo la lata de chocomilk en su lugar, pero antes de cerrar, miro una caja de galletas, "príncipes blancas", sus ojos se abrieron como los de un búho y saco un paquete de la caja.

Nada podía ser mejor que las malditas príncipes blancas, eran su debilidad. Zayn siempre le prestaba dinero para comprar algo de comer, y siempre compraba un paquete de príncipes blancas. Ha sido un milagro que Liam haya decidido comprar príncipes blancas para el.

Revolvió el chocomilk mientras masticaba una galleta. Una vez listo, camino hacia el comedor y se sentó en este. Sumergió una galleta en la leche y después de unos segundos, la metió en su boca. Hace muchísimo no comía así, hace muchísimo no se sentía en el cielo cuando comía. Seguro engordaría, pero eso es algo que no le importa, mientras coma príncipes blancas, todo esta perfecto.

Por fin estaba solo, por fin estaba libre de cualquier mal, por fin podía llegar la noche y el sentirse tranquilo, porque estaba lejos de Harry, estaba lejos del infierno. Ahora podía descansar sin ser despertado por una bestia, ahora podía ver la noche y no sentir golpes, ahora podía estar en cualquier parte del departamento sin encontrarse con Harry, sin sentir como lo tocaba, sin ser ya mas maltratado.

Ahora estaba tranquilo, como si estuviera en casa, ahora era solo el, y el departamento. Estaría solo todo el tiempo, estaría comiendo lo que el quisiera, tendría dinero suficiente para comprarse sus vans que mas anhelaba, ahora podía dormir tranquilo, ahora podía ver la televisión que hace muchísimo no hace, y ahora podía bañarse sin preocupaciones. Era libre, ya lo era.

Luego comenzó a preguntarse como estaría Harry, ¿Como abra reaccionado? ¿Lo estará buscando? ¿Que estará pensando de el ahora mismo? Tenia muchas preguntas y quería saber las respuestas, pero ya no lo sabría, pues ya estaba lejos de el.

Mientras masticaba, miro hacia enfrente y ahí estaba la libreta de cuero café que Liam le había regalado. Dejo aun lado el vaso y las galletas y tomo la libreta. Quito el cordón para abrirla y al hacerlo, encontró una notita y una pluma color negra. Abrió la nota y se encontró con un lindo mensaje. "Espero que la disfrutes, escríbele, a ella le gusta que lo hagas"

Louis dejo la nota aun lado y miro la primera pagina, estaba en blanco, las paginas eran muy hermosas, tan delgadas y finas, una libreta que siempre anhelo tener de niño.

¿Que escribiría? No tenia nada que escribir, o mas bien, no sabia que escribir. Suponía que tenia que escribir sobre su vida, lo que estuviera pasando en ese momento. Miro la hoja por unos minutos mas, hasta que se animo. Abrió la pluma y pego la punta en la hoja.

"Hola, bueno, no estoy seguro de que me contestes en realidad, pero no tiene nada de malo saludar. Realmente no se que escribirte, supongo que tengo que escribir lo que este pasando en este momento, así que te contare.

Hoy, no estoy seguro de que día es, ni que fecha tampoco, pero si se que este día me ha gustado mucho. Hoy desperté en un hospital, te preguntaras porque, o, tal vez no, no se, pero tal vez mas adelante te aclaré mas las cosas. Liam estaba alado de mi, el me dijo que estuve inconsciente 3 días, ¿Puedes creerlo? Es demasiado, según el y el doctor deje de respirar, aun no se el motivo, supongo que fue por lo asustado y acelerado que estaba. Me han hecho unos estudios para saber que tengo que hace que tenga dolores de estomago, estos últimos meses he estado muy mal, desde chico no pasaba ni un mes que no me doliera el estomago. Al crecer, los dolores desaparecieron, y no volvieron hasta que cumplí los 15 años, pero volvieron ahora mas fuertes. Mi madre nunca quiso llevarme al doctor, cosa que agradezco porque prefiero no saber que tengo, es decir, tal vez tenga una enfermedad, no es normal los dolores que tengo. ¿Pero sabes? No me ha dolido desde el hospital, no siento ningún malestar, antes de me levantaba y me sentía mareado y con nauseas, ahora no, ahora me siento bien, pesado, pero me siento bien.

PROBE MIS GALLETAS FAVORITAS, es la gloria, en serio. Hum, hum, que mas... Ah, he perdido mi beca escolar que mantuve por, digamos, toda mi vida. No te ilusiones mucho, no tengo dinero, mi familia es pobre, no pienses que soy rico como Liam, o como la gente de aquí, no. Yo vengo de las zonas mas pobres de la ciudad.

Te contare sobre Harry. El es una persona muy...como decirlo, cruel. No le gusta que lo contradigan o que le discutan, es un animal, siempre esta enojado y amargado, siempre esta estresado y le grita a todo el mundo, odia a los pobres, o la gente como yo. Mi familia me vendió, me ofreció a Harry, y el acepto. Ahora no quiero contarte como fueron que iniciaron las cosas, tal vez algún día lo haga. En fin, yo creo que Harry es una buena persona, solo que esta muy, muy escondida dentro de el. Me ha lastimado sabes, mucho, nunca le importe, me odia, yo creo que mi huida le esta sirviendo de mucho, no tiene que lidiar conmigo, ni yo con el, es mejor así, yo se que el va a encontrar a alguien mas, y se enamorara, y se casara y tendrá muchos hijos, porque el también es una persona, aunque no lo parezca. No le guardo rencor, así es el, y no puedes cambiar a una persona por mas que quieras. Tal vez disfrute mis noches sin el en la cama, por cierto, la cama esta muy cómoda, enserio, de hecho, ya tengo ganas de ir a dormir, así que hasta aquí te escribo. Buenas noches, que descanses :). xx"

(.....)

\- ¿Estas nervioso? -pregunto Liam mirando a Louis, quien se veía algo tenso y asustado-.

Se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del doctor, mientras que este iba por los resultados, por fin hoy era el día en que Louis sabría que es lo que hace que su estomago duela tanto. Por una parte, no quería saberlo, pero por la otra realmente necesitaba saber que es lo que tenia. Se supone que hoy Louis se había levantado con todos los ánimos de trabajar, pero a las 7:12 de la mañana, Liam toco su puerta para avisar que hoy llegaban los resultados de los estudios de Louis.

Estaban en el hospital desde las 8:00 de la mañana, ahora, eran las 9:00 de la noche, habían estado ahí todo el día, los resultados tardaron mucho en llegar. Era tiempo desperdiciado, Louis podía ir cualquier otro día para saber sus resultados, pero Liam insistió, dijo que era mas importante su salud.

-Si -confeso Louis con la voz temblorosa-.

-Vamos, no creo que tengas nada, solo es una pequeña infección -sonrió Liam apoyando a Louis-.

-No lo se Liam, han sido demasiadas veces que siento que me desmayo con solo el dolor de estomago, que ya no se -dijo este juntando sus manos jugando con ellas-.

-Tranquilo -dijo Liam-.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver salir de esta un hombre con bata blanca, era el doctor, por fin con los resultados con la razón por la cual Louis tiene tantos dolores de estomago.

-Han llegado -sonrió el doctor sentándose en su silla, por alguna razón estaba algo sonriente, pero a la vez preocupado-.

\- ¿Y, que es? ¿Es malo? ¿Me voy a morir? -pregunto Louis algo ansioso por saber-.

El doctor rio levemente y miro a Louis- No Louis, estas bien.

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que tiene doc.? -pregunto Liam-.

-Bueno, primero quiero aclararles que Louis no tiene nada, Louis esta sano, y esta libre de peligro -aclaro el doctor mirando a cada uno de los dos-.

\- ¿Vez? -sonrió Liam mirando a Louis- No era mas que solo una pequeña infección.

-Hum, sobre eso -interrumpió el doctor poniéndose algo serio esta vez, Louis y Liam lo miraron-.

\- ¿Que? ¿Sobre eso que? -pregunto Liam algo preocupado-.

-Oh, nada grave Liam, es solo que…. -el doctor miro a Louis, quien estaba algo nervioso por saber lo que diría, pero lo miraba atento como un niño asustado- Louis, mira, no quiero que te sientas mal por esto.

\- ¿A q-que se refiere? -balbuceo Louis por lo nervioso que estaba-.

-Son cosas que pasan, aun no sabemos el porque del asunto, pero pasan, algunos suelen tener esta capacidad, pero no la descubren por sus preferencias sexuales.

\- ¿Que trata de decir? -pregunto Liam algo sacado de onda por el tema-.

-Trato de decir, que no tienes porque sentirte mal, de hecho, esto, tómalo como un regalo, un regalo que te dio dios para algún objetivo que tiene en mente para ti.

-Bien, ¿Ahora por que mete a dios? -pregunto Liam aun mas confundido-.

Louis y el doctor sonrieron. -No te confundas Liam, no es nada malo.

-No es que, hace unos segundos hablábamos sobre lo que tenia Louis, luego hablo sobre la sexualidad, y ahora se brinca a dios, no entiendo -aclaro Liam-.

-Bien, Louis -hablo el doctor mirando a Louis- Tómalo con calma, es un milagro, y siéntete con muchísima suerte al tener esta gran capacidad que pocos tienen, y siéntete orgulloso por esto.

Louis respiro hondo y profundo por los nervios que el doctor le daba, el doctor sonreía como si algo realmente bueno estuviera pasando, y Louis no entendía para nada. Liam miro a Louis y después miro al doctor, ansioso por saber que es lo que tenia Louis.

-Louis -suspiro el doctor mirando los papeles- Desde hace 4 meses -aclaro mirándolo- Estas esperando un bebe -sonrió-.

Louis abrió la boca en forma de "O". La boca de Liam cayo hasta el suelo. El corazón de Louis se acelero demasiado, y por la sonrisa y alegría que transmitía el doctor, dejaba muy en claro que no estaba para nada bromeando. Estaba en estado de shock, ¿El, estar embarazado? ¿Pero como si el era un hombre? Ahora comprendía todo, los dolores brutales de estomago, las huidas de la cama hacia al baño para vomitar, los dolores de cabeza, las nauseas, el dolor corporal, el asco de cualquier olor. Eso era, Louis estaba esperando un bebito, algo se formaba en su interior, el iba a dar vida a otro ser, su hijo. Escucho la risa de Liam, en el rostro de Louis poco a poco se formo una sonrisa, no le importaba lo raro que eso podía ser, lo que importaba es que ahora sabia la razón por la cual sufría, y la amaba.

\- ¡Louis, estas esperando a un bebe! -sonrió Liam con mucha emoción-.

Louis lo miro con una sonrisa shockeada. Liam se levanto de su asiento y tomo a Louis del brazo, levantándolo hacia el. Louis aun sin saber como moverse Liam lo acerco hacia el muy rápido y lo recibió con una fuerte abrazo, casi estrujando a Louis. El doctor lo miraba muy sonriente, aunque algo preocupado a la vez.

\- ¡Estas esperando un bebe!! -volvió a decir Liam sin separarse de Louis-.

Louis no podía describir como se sentía, solo sabia que tenia vida dentro de el, que se estaba formando y eso le causaba efectos secundarios a su cuerpo. Abrazo a Liam recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo especial que eres Louis?! -hablo Liam mirándolo a los ojos- Eres muy valioso, no importa cuanta fortuna tenga la demás gente, tu eres mas valioso que todas ellas.

-Liam -sonrió Louis mirándolo con mucha emoción-.

\- ¡Ven aquí!! -sonrió Liam volviendo a abrazar a Louis-.

-Cuidado cuidado, vas a lastimar al pequeño -advirtió el doctor riendo por la reacción de Liam-.

Louis rio ante la advertencia del doctor. Liam miro a Louis.

-Yo te voy a ayudar a cuidarlo, yo les voy a dar todo a ustedes dos, lo prometo -sonrió tomando la mano de Louis-.

-Gracias Liam -sonrió este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado a nadie mas, su verdadera sonrisa-.

-Louis -hablo el doctor con algo de preocupación en su rostro. Liam y Louis volvieron a sentarse en sus asientos algo asustados-.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunto Louis preocupado-.

-Si -suspiro el doctor- Tu embarazo tiene un lado bueno, y un lado malo. El lado bueno es que estas esperando a un bebe, que tienes a un ser formándose en tu interior, pero, el lado malo, es que tu organismo no esta hecho para dar vida.

Liam y Louis se miraron algo confundidos.

-Trato de decir, que el bebe va a morir en poco tiempo Louis.

\- ¿Que?!! ¡No!!! ¿Por que?!! -grito Louis alterado como si quisiera golpear al doctor-.

-Tranquilo Louis, tranquilo -calmo Liam tomando la mano de Louis- ¿Por que va a morir?

-El organismo del hombre no esta hecho para dar vida, por lo tanto, rechazara al bebe y lo matara, Louis, es un milagro que tengas a ese bebe VIVO en tu vientre aun con 4 meses de embarazo.

-No puede ser... -susurro Louis sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de agua-.

\- ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarlo?! ¡Mierda, tiene que haber! -pregunto Liam alterado-.

-Si la hay -contesto el doctor, miro a Louis- Hay dos opciones Louis.

\- ¿C-cuales?! -pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-.

-La primera es, abortar, sacarlo de tu cuerpo, así vivirás tu, y no te harás mas daño... -La reacción de Louis fue de enojo y confusión por lo que estaba diciendo el doctor- Y la segunda es, conservarlo, tenerlo, pero tendrás que someterte a tratamientos muy pesados, tendrás que cuidarte demasiado, tendrás que tomar vitaminas, tendrás que tomar muchos medicamentos, tus dolores corporales serán mas fuertes, vomitaras cada cosa que el bebe rechace, corres el riesgo de que el bebe, presione una de tus costillas al punto de quebrarla, y si pasas de los 6 meses, puedes tener una hemorragia interna Louis.

Liam miraba al doctor con algo de miedo, si antes estaba de lado de Louis, ahora estaba del lado del doctor. Louis trago saliva.

-No importa, lo tendré -afirmo limpiándose algunas lagrimas-.

-Pero Louis, ¿Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor? Puedes morir -hablo Liam-.

-Me arriesgare.... -susurro-.

-Louis, pued...

-Liam -interrumpió Louis mirándolo con algo de dureza- Yo lo quiero tener, es mi hijo -miro al doctor- no puede decirme que lo aborte, es mi decisión, no lo puedo matar.

-El bebe terminara matándote Louis -hablo el doctor-.

-No importa, hare lo que sea necesario para salvar al bebe y a mi -afirmo con decisión sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse-.

El doctor suspiro pesadamente sintiendo muchísima preocupación por el menor- Esta bien Louis, estarás bajo tratamiento, salvaremos la vida de tu bebe -sonrió-.

Louis suspiro aliviado y miro como el doctor llenaba algunas cosas. Liam poso una de sus manos en la pierna de Louis, este lo miro. Sentía un gran enojo por saber que Liam habían pensado que abortarlo era mejor opción, pero cuando leyó los labios de Liam decir "Lo siento", y una sonrisa algo triste se formo en sus labios, Louis sintió la necesidad de olvidarlo, tomo la mano de Liam y le sonrió "Esta bien". La sonrisa de Liam tomo vida y apretó mas la mano de Louis.

Louis miro al doctor, que aun se encontraba llenando algunas cosas. Condujo una mano hacia su vientre. Ahora sabia porque tanto sufrimiento, porque tanto dolor. Era un bebe, su bebito, solo de el, y nadie tenia porque quitárselo o hacerlo abortarlo, el lo quería, nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Entonces recordó a Harry, ese bebe no podía de ser de alguien mas. Perdió su virginidad con Harry, no había tenido nada con otra persona, el fue el primero, y nunca se pudo imaginar que iba a tener un hijo de el. Pero ¿Cual de todas las veces pudo ser? No tenia lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia, es que la sangre de este bebe, es Styles, es hijo de Harry, y es mas que seguro que si Harry se entera, lo mataría.

Así que no diría nada sobre esto, Harry no tenia porque saber lo que pasara con Louis. Louis lo criaría solo, porque es solo de el, y no quería volver a estar con Harry, no quería sentir de nuevo esos golpes tan horribles que le daba, ya no quería que abusara de el, nunca fue tierno, nunca fue amoroso, solo buscaba satisfacerse, buscaba algo fuerte y no le importaba lo que sentía Louis. Harry nunca se enteraría que tendría un hijo, después de todo, eso es algo que a el no le importa.

(......)

-¡Estas embarazado!! -gritaba Liam mientras cargaba a Louis por los aires, escuchando la risa del menor-.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Liam lo puso en el suelo y lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos tan azules que sentía que cada vez, necesitaba mas.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti nunca lo hubiera sabido -hablo Louis acariciando la mejilla de Liam-.

El mayor tomo la mano del menor y la beso con mucha lentitud y delicadeza, Louis sonrió.

-No agradezcas, yo te voy a apoyar, yo voy a cuidar de los dos, lo prometo....

-No es necesario Liam, ense....

-No, si lo es -sonrió interrumpiendo a Louis- No pienso dejarte ¿Oíste? Ahora mas que nunca, yo voy a cuidarte, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, estaré ahí todo el tiempo.

Louis sonrió al mirar la seriedad y protección que Liam transmitía, afirmando que cumpliría cada una de sus palabras y promesas.

Sintió una mano calida y suave acariciar su mejilla, con tanto amor y delicadeza. El mayor se acerco a Louis rosando labio con labio. Louis sintió un cosquilleo en su interior cuando sintió los labios de Liam muy cerca de los suyos, pudiendo escuchar su respiración y sintiendo la calidez de esta.

-Déjame ser el padre de tu hijo... -susurro Liam sin dejar de rosar sus labios contra los del menor-.

Condujo una de sus manos al cuello de Louis, tomándolo con firmeza y suavidad.

-Yo te amo... -susurro por ultima vez-.

Cuando Louis estaba por decir algo, los labios de Liam lo interrumpieron por completo. Liam besaba a Louis con tanta dulzura y delicadeza que hacia sentir a Louis, querido.

Sin poder evitarlo, el menor sintió la lengua de Liam dentro de su boca sintiendo como esta, sin agresividad, lamia cada parte de esta sin perder el ritmo.

Louis abrazo el cuello de Liam con sus brazos, mientras que este caminaba hacia adelante pegando a Louis contra la pared. El mayor movía sus labios placenteramente con la boca de Louis, tenia el control completo del beso. Ambos comenzaron a jadear entre besos, Liam sentía los brazos de Louis rodear su cuello y eso de alguna manera, le gustaba, Louis estaba aceptando esto.

El mayor se separo del beso y beso la comisura de sus labios, descendió hacia su mejilla, hacia su barbilla y pego mas a Louis contra la pared para besar su cuello. Louis cerraba sus ojos cada vez que sentía la boca de Liam besar su piel. Sentía tanto placer, un placer que Harry jamás hizo con el. Si Harry hubiera sido diferente, Louis se abría enamorado de el, pero el rizado nunca cambio.

La mano de Liam descendió hasta su cintura y alzo su camisa para posar una mano en el vientre de este, mientras besaba apasionadamente su cuello. Louis no podía evitar pensar en Harry, en como estaba, si lo estaba buscando, si estaba enojado, si era capaz de buscarlo.

Cuando sintió la lengua de Liam en su cuello un gemido se escapo de sus labios, un gemido placentero para Liam. Levanto al menor de los muslos sin despegarlo de la pared, Louis rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de el mayor, aferrando mas sus brazos a el cuello de este. Liam volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Louis, el beso había subido de nivel, ahora era algo desesperado y rápido. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, Liam volvió hacia el cuello de Louis y lamio este sin ningún remordimiento, Louis mordió su labio aun con los cerrados, sintiendo como el miembro de Liam se frotaba con el de el, y eso causaba placer. Sintió que Liam comenzaba a chupar su cuello, no pudo evitar gemir cuando este lo hizo, el solo sentir su lengua le fascinaba. Liam se deshizo de la sudadera de Louis, y este se deshizo de la chaqueta del mayor. Louis gimió cuando Liam a propósito hizo un movimiento pegando su miembro con su entrada, simulando que lo penetraba. Los gemidos de Louis eran melodías para Liam, el tan solo escucharlo gemir, lo enloquecía, y mas si gemía por el.

Louis no entendía como es que hacia eso en estos momentos, quería pararlo, pero cuando mas sentía los placeres que Liam le daba, no podía detenerlo, le gustaba.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo a Liam lamer su cuello con un toque de vulgaridad. Liam se separo de su cuello y Louis trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, miro a Harry. Louis frunció levemente el ceño al ver eso, miraba a Harry, sus ojos, sus rizos, su rostro mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras se movía contra el, Louis le sonrió aferrando mas sus brazos a su cuello, Harry junto sus labios con los de el, entrando sus lenguas en una batalla por el control, obviamente, Harry había ganado esa batalla. Louis gimió entre el beso cuando sintió que la mano de Harry tomaba su trasero con mucha dominación. Se separon del beso y Louis abrió sus ojos anhelando ver esos ojos verdes que ahora deseaba ver. Pero no paso, era solo Liam.

Louis no podía entender, el placer se había acabado. Había imaginado a Harry frotándose contra el. Liam tomo de nuevo los labios de Louis.

-Liam, basta -ordeno Louis entre el beso. Al ver que no tenia respuesta de Liam, alejo sus piernas de la cintura de Louis y toco piso. - ¡Liam, basta! -grito separándose del beso-.

Liam lo miro algo confundido, Louis estaba algo apenado y asustado por lo que acababa de pasar, podía notar que Liam se había puesto algo tenso.

-Liam.... -susurro Louis, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Liam lo pego de nuevo a la pared tomándolo de las mejillas-.

-Vamos Louis, no puedes amar a Harry -dijo este recargando su frente con la de el. Louis sin poder controlar su respiración, lo miro algo confundido- No puedes recordarlo, no puedes pensar que lo estas traicionando...

-Lia...

-No puedes Louis, Harry no te ama, nunca lo hará...

Esas palabras habían destruido por completo el corazón de Louis. El menor miro con ojos cristalinos a los ojos cafés que hace minutos, le habían causado tanto placer.

Liam suspiro pesadamente y beso los labios de Louis, con rudeza sin dejar de ser delicado. Louis miraba a Liam durante el beso, hasta que este se separo y abrió la puerta para después desaparecer de esta.

No entendía que es lo que había pasado, no entendía porque se había dejado tocar así por Liam no entendía como había imaginado a Harry besándolo con tanta delicadeza cuando el realidad era Liam quien lo estaba besando, era Liam con el que estaba a punto de tener sexo, el mejor amigo de Harry.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y suspiro pesadamente, no entendía que es lo que había pasado, que es lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo dejo atrás cuando toco su vientre, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando sintió algo revolverse dentro de este.

-Todo esta bien mi amor, te amo -susurro Louis sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba su vientre. Sentía algo revolverse dentro de el, y ahora que sabia las razones, estaba ansioso porque el dolor de panza volviera, así podía sentir como su cuerpo, formaba a su hijo, a su bebito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios me tomó 4 horas corregir los errores ortográficos de la autora, valoren mi esfuerzo


	8. Inicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me está costando demasiado subir porque los capítulos tienen un montón de errores ortográficos y estoy corrigiendo estos. Me costó alrededor de 3 horas corregir este capítulo. VALORENLO

\- ¡Louis, apresúrate ya es hora de irnos!! -grito Jay desde la planta baja de la casa mientras se colocaba unos aretes de diamante que su esposo le había regalado para esta noche especial-.

-Mama, ya me voy -dijo Felicite mientras se arreglaba el vestido azul marino mirándose al espejo-.

-Bien -respondió Jay sin mucho interés-.

-Mamá, tengo que pedirte algo -hablo Felicite acercándose a Jay con mucha lentitud-.

\- ¿Necesitas dinero? -preguntó Jay arreglándose un poco el cabello-.

Felicite sonrió, su madre le estaba preguntando si necesitaba dinero, y eso es algo que nunca había preguntado. Por un segundo creyó que Jay quería cambiar -No, de hecho, no.

-Mmm, que bien, porque no pensaba darte ni un centavo -dijo está caminando hacia el comedor-.

\- ¿Acaso tienes un centavo, madre? -pregunto Felicite cruzándose de brazos-.

Jay se detuvo en seco, suspiro pesadamente y volteo a ver a Felicite lentamente, con todas las intenciones de agredir a su hija, pero esta solo rodo los ojos.

-Solo quería decirte que le dieras estos 50 dlls a Louis -hablo Felicite extendiendo billetes de 5 dlls enrollados en una liga-.

Jay miró el forro de billetes y sin dudarlo se los arrebató a su hija, los miro con algo de confusión y con mucha atención. Después de unos segundos sonrió y le dio la espalda a su hija.

-Es nuestra paga del mes.

\- ¿Trabajan? Vaya, sirven para algo.

-Nos preocupamos por nuestro bienestar, mama.

\- ¿Que no tienes que irte, estorbo? Órale lárgate, no tengo tu tiempo, vete a coger con tus amigos, porque solo a eso vas, y no me haces estúpida.

\- ¿Como puedes creer eso de mi mama?!! ¡Soy virgen!

-Vaya, que sorpresa -dijo Jay rodando sus ojos mientras sacaba cosas de su bolsa. Cínicamente comenzó a reír- No puede ser que ni para eso seas buena, virgen todavía.

\- ¡No sabes cuanto deseo largarme y dejarte como un objeto como mi papá lo hizo!

\- ¡Pues que esperas! -grito Jay aventando a su propia hija- ¡Lárgate, me harías un favor! A mi no me vengas con ese cuentito de la "hija traumada" por sus padres separados porque no te queda eh.

-No lo hago, porque eres mi mama -dijo Felicite sintiendo como sus ojos azules se llenaban de agua por las palabras tan imposibles que su madre estaba diciendo-.

-Pues por mi puedes largarte cuando sea, ni te preocupes.

El clacson de un auto se escucho afuera de la casa, los amigos de Felicite ya estaban desesperados. Esta volteo a ver su madre con odio y caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta principal mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas para que su maquillaje no se estropeara.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -escucho la voz de su hermano menor a lo lejos antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta-.

Felicite se volvió a su hermano, mirándolo con un esmoquin negro puesto acompañado de un moño negro. Sonrió al ver la inocencia que expresaba su hermanito, Louis era realmente guapo, y vestido así, no tenía las palabras para describirlo. Pero este no expresaba felicidad, expresaba preocupación, bajo el último escalón y se quedó allí unos segundos, hasta que Felicite corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con mucho cariño y amor. Louis solo se quedó allí parado sin entender la situación, pero no dudó en devolverle el abrazo. Escucho el pequeño sollozo de su hermana escaparse de sus finos labios sin permiso.

\- ¿Que tienes? -pregunto el menor recargándose en el hombro de su hermana, Felicite era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que el-.

-Ya sabes, mamá -dijo este separándose un poco limpiándose algunas lágrimas-.

Louis hizo una mueca y suspiro. Felicite sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Te miras realmente hermoso, tonto.

Louis sonrió y rodó sus ojos. -No mas que tu obvio.

-Uf, mira quien lo dice, eres el Mr. Universo.

-Tonta -dijo este riendo junto con su hermana- Me gusta como se ven las trencitas.

-Aw ¿En serio? -pregunto está tomando una de estas en su mano-.

-Si, me recuerdan cuando eras mas chiquita.

-Cuando jugábamos con papa a "Rapunzel".

-Y yo era el príncipe.

-Y papá el dragón -rio Felicite, contagiando a su hermano-.

\- ¿Recuerdas que siempre decía que mamá era la hechicera?

-Igualitas. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugaba al ogro y nos perseguía? ¿Y cuando nos atrapaba nos hacía muchísimas cosquillas

-A mi siempre me atrapaba primero -bufo Louis acomodándose un mechón de cabello que caía de su cabeza hasta su ojo-.

Felicite río- Es que eras tan pequeño que corrías súper lento.

-Y tu eres una gigante.

-Enano.

-Jirafa.

-Pulga.

-Que cruel eres.

Felicite dejo escapar una carcajada que se escucho por toda la casa, Louis arqueo una ceja y Felicite comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Auhh!!

-Como te amo mi pulguita hermosa -dijo Felicite depositando muchísimas besos en la mejilla de Louis-.

-Ya déjame -dijo este haciendo una mueca de asco-.

\- ¿Por que nunca me dejas hacerte cariños idiota?

-Porque luego me dejas tus babas.

Felicite tomó la barbilla de Louis y lamió su mejilla, haciendo que Louis gritara y se limpiara exageradamente la mejilla con su mano.

\- ¡Que puerca eres!! -dijo este retrocediendo-.

-Es un recuerdo, pulga.

-Acabo de bañarme, inepta.

Felicite rio- ¿Como me has dicho?

El clacson del auto de los amigos de Felicite volvió a sonar, y voces gritando su nombre hicieron hacerle saber que ya estaban desesperados.

-Bueno ya me voy, te veo en la noche -dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-.

\- ¡No! ¿No iras con nosotros? -dijo Louis tomándola de la mano-.

-No pequeño, tengo una fiesta.

\- ¿Y que se supone que haré con mama y David? Me van a comer vivo.

-Soportaras, solo es cuestión de 2 horas.

-Es una eternidad Fizzy -dijo este haciendo una mueca- No me dejes, por favor.

-Mira -hablo está tomándolo de las manos- Vas a la reunión, cuando regresen ya estaré en casa, te pones pijama, nos encerramos en mi cuarto y me cuentas todo ¿Sí?

Louis hizo una mueca de tristeza y duda. Felicite lo miro. Los ojos azules se miraban como si se estuvieran retando, hasta que la risa les gano y rompieron ese reto. Louis la miró nuevamente y acepto.

-Esta bien -bufó-.

-Bien, te espero ¿Sí? Adiós, te amo te amo te amo -dijo esta abrazándolo con mucha fuerza-.

\- ¡Ash, ya! -grito Louis cuando ya no aguanto la fuerza de su hermana-.

Felicite río y corrió hasta la puerta principal, se acomodo el vestido y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir le regaló una sonrisa a su hermano lanzándole un beso, Louis sonrió y esta desapareció por la puerta. Louis suspiro y escucho los tacones de su madre aproximarse. Oh oh.

\- ¿Crees que tenemos tu tiempo? -preguntó Jay acomodándose el vestido- ¿Piensas que puedes bajar a la hora que a tus huevos se les antoje?

-Lo siento -se disculpó Louis mirando lo hermosa que su madre se miraba esta noche. Era de esas pocas veces que había visto a Jay arreglada, siempre estaba despeinada y desmaquillada. Si Jay se cuidara, se vería más hermosa de lo que era.

\- ¿Que, que me miras? -pregunto esta de mala manera-.

-Nada, solo que te miras realmente hermosa, mamá -sonrió el menor-.

Jay sonrió alzando una ceja y rodó sus ojos- No te hagas el hijo cumplido mocoso, no seas hipócrita ¿Quieres?

La sonrisa de Louis desvaneció de a poco y bajó su mirada al piso, juntando sus manos. Jay después de terminar de acomodarse el vestido miro a su hijo, sintiendo como sus palabras lo habían afectado, el cumplido si había sido real. Rodo sus ojos y suspiró, se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó de la barbilla.

-Tu te miras realmente guapo -dijo está mirándolo a los ojos-.

Poco a poco la sonrisa de Louis se fue formando en su rostro, haciéndole ver a Jay el gran

parecido que tenía ella con su hijo. Le regalo una sonrisa y despeino su cabello.

-Anda, súbete al carro, que ya bastante nos has hecho esperar -ordenó Jay señalando la puerta-.

Louis obedeció a su madre y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, sintiendo un leve golpe en su trasero por parte de su madre, volteo a verla algo sorprendido y ella le guiño el ojo. Este le sonrió y se apresuró a subir al carro.

Era raro que su madre lo haya tratado así, pues nunca es así, realmente, nunca. Jay siempre era mala, ofensiva y cruel con ellos, nunca hacia este tipo de cosas, nunca mostraba cariño, y ahora lo había hecho, de una manera rara, pero lo había hecho. Abrió una de las puertas traseras del carro para allí encontrarse a David de piloto.

David era el padrastro de Louis y Felicite. Era un hombre rubio, con barba, piel blanca y algo robusto, pero con brazos realmente trabajados por el trabajo que hacía. Ser mecánico es mucho de mover brazos y piernas. David siempre había sido muy cruel con los chicos. Cuando Louis era pequeño, el iba a su habitación y lo molestaba, le jalaba el cabello a propósito, le aventaba los pocos juguetes que tenía, lo empujaba, le decía cosas que a un niño no se le dice, le desordenaba el cuarto y tenía que rejuntarlo, si no Jay se iba a enojar, y aunque le dijera que había sido David, ella no le hubiera creído. A Felicite le jalaba las colitas y las trencitas, por eso dejo de hacérselas, le destruía sus muñecas, la hacía enojar hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, le tiraba su comida, a el y a Felicite los ponía a limpiar toda la casa cuando Jay se iba a trabajar, les jalaba el cabello y los golpeaba, a Louis le destruía sus tareas, y muchísimas cosas más, cosas que a un niño no se le hace. Hubo un tiempo en el que David aventaba a Louis al sillón y lo tocaba, hacía gritar a Louis y terminaba llorando, nunca supo si lo hacía para molestarlo, o porque de plano era un pedófilo. A Felicite la pegaba a la pared y le levantaba el vestidito y le tocaba las piernas, haciéndola enojar y cuando ella comenzaba a llorar, la soltaba y se alejaba de ella riéndose como loco.

David miró a Louis desde el espejo, esté solo le desvió la mirada y miró hacia la ventana.

-Por fin te veo arreglado -hablo el mayor riendo un poco-.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti -respondió Louis de la mala gana-.

\- ¿Y tu mama?

-No se.

-Deja de contestarme así.

-Si tanto te interesa pues ve tu a ver que está haciendo.

-Cállate, vuelve a contestarme como lo estas haciendo y ya veras.

Louis rodó sus ojos y volvió a mirar la ventana. Jay abrió la puerta del carro y se entró en este. Ella y David comenzaron a hablar, este prendió el carro y acelero. Louis no sabía porque habían querido que fuera con ellos a esta reunión, cuando ellos salían, los dejaban a el y a Felicite solos en casa, sin importarles si tenían hambre, o si querían salir también. De seguro era una reunión muy importante, pues iban muy bien arreglados. Se limitó a preguntar a donde irían, pues Jay comenzaría a gritar y a pelear, así que decidió quedarse callado y a obedecer.

Miraba a la ventana mirando el paisaje de la noche, iban en una dirección que el desconocía, tal vez estaba algo lejos de donde viven.

Después de unos largos minutos, llegaron a una enorme casa blanca con muchos autos y camionetas lujosas. Louis observó la enorme fuente de cristal que estaba en el jardín de enfrente de la casa, árboles gigantes y decorados con luces como si fuera navidad, pero era solo los arreglos del lugar, había una pequeña alberca en el jardín con globos blancos en esta. David se estaciono cuando encontró lugar.

Los tres bajaron del carro y un joven con chaleco gris, guantes blancos y un gorro negro se aproximó a David muy sonriente.

-Buenas noches dama y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a la casa de los Horan, déjenme llevarlos hasta la entrada -hablo amablemente el joven mirando a cada uno de los tres-.

-Muchas gracias -respondió David tomando de la mano a Jay-.

Louis caminó detrás de ellos, escuchando sus susurros y la risita de su madre a cualquier estupidez que estuviera diciendo David. Todo se veía muy elegante, era una casa de ricos, ¿Que hacían ellos ahí? Ellos simplemente no pertenecen ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el joven les abrió la puerta y les extendió el brazo muy sonriente permitiéndoles el paso, Jay le sonrió y se adentraron al lugar. Louis se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo enorme que estaba aquella casa, las escaleras estaban larguísimas, las lámparas muy lujosas, las mesas y mesitas elegantes, los cuadros, los espejos, la gente de ahí, todo era tan "perfecto", tan ordenado y elegante. El aroma era exquisito, olía realmente bien. Mientras caminaba detrás de sus padres miraba todo como un recién caído del cielo, como si no supiera nada de la vida, y es que así era. Miraba a toda la gente, tan elegante, tan bonita, tan relajada, tan feliz, tan sonrientes. Unos traían copas en las manos, otros reían a carcajadas, otros coqueteaban, otros simplemente hablaban, otros bailaban un poco, otros comían de los bocadillos que se habían, meseros repartiendo bebidas, mujeres con abrigos carísimos, sus peinados exagerados y sus accesorios tan exagerados y carísimos. Todo te hipnotizaba, y Louis no podía evitar mirar todo, llegaron al patio trasero de la casa después de haber pasado por toda la casa, y es que, por estar tan distraído, no se había dado cuenta que sus padres estaban siendo guiados por un hombre ya viejo, con barba rubia como la de David y muy bien vestido. Louis miró lo enorme que estaba la alberca del lugar, había chicos y chicas ahí, pero no nadaban o no se divertían, solo conversaban y reían con copas en sus manos, mientras que otros se tomaban fotos.

Había pequeños grupos por todo el jardín, hombres mayores conversando, chicos riendo y tomando, chicas sentadas criticando a todo el mundo, y señoras ya grandes conversando mientras tomaban un par de copas o criticaban a sus maridos.

Miró hacia su derecha, miró a un grupo de chicos riendo a carcajadas, escuchaban a un chico de rizos algo alto. Este mientras reía lo miro, Louis se sobresalto y miro hacia otro lado.

-Louis, amor, acércate -escucho la voz de su madre llamarlo de una manera tan "linda y cariñosa". Era más que obvio que estaba fingiendo-.

Louis tragó saliva y se acercó algo nervioso hacía unos señores y una señora, que lo miraban muy sonrientes.

-Hola muchachito, ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó un anciano tomando su mano-.

-Louis -respondió este sonando muy educado-.

-Mucho gusto -sonrió el anciano- Ella es mi esposa Biby, y este es mi hermano Beker -señalo a dos personas más-.

-Mucho gusto Louis -saludo Biby-.

-Hola Louis -sonrió el otro hombre-.

-Mucho gusto -sonrió Louis algo incómodo por la situación-.

-Pasen pasen, siéntense por favor -hablo la mujer invitándolos a sentarse en la mesa-.

David y Jay se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar con los señores que los habían invitado a sentarse. Louis por su parte, solo se sentó al lado de su madre y se quedó callado, observando a su madre y a la señora conversar. Miró hacia su derecha nuevamente, esperando a que el chico de rizos ya no estuviera ahí, pero para su sorpresa, ahí seguía, y lo miraba detenidamente mientras tomaba de su copa. Lo miraba de una manera extraña, mientras que uno de sus amigos le susurraba algo en oído. Louis volvió su vista hacia sus padres y comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos, no tenia nada mas que hacer, más que escuchar y sonreír hipócritamente.

Después de una hora de estar sentado ahí, escuchando como sus padres hablaban, se levantaron de la mesa.

-Vamos adentro Louis -ordenó Jay mientras que la mujer se ponía a lado de ella para seguir con la plática-.

Louis trato de ir con David, pero este ya estaba riendo alegremente con los dos hombres, así que no le quedó de otra más que quedarse a lado de su madre. Volvió a mirar hacia la derecha para mirar al chico de rizos, aún lo seguía viendo, mientras que sus amigos le hablaban o le susurraban cosas. Toda esa hora que sus padres estuvieron hablando con las personas, habían mirado de reojo al chico, y en toda esa hora, no le despego la mirada. Y efectivamente, aun no lo hacia, pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando él y sus amigos caminaron hacia donde ellos estaban.

Louis se pegó más a Jay y esta mientras hablaba con la señora, tomó la mano de su hijo y caminaron juntos hacia dentro.

Llegaron a una mesa y se sentaron a platicar, mientras que David y los hombres habían ido a otra parte. Louis recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jay aun agarrado de su mano. El chico de rizos entró a la casa con sus amigos, Louis desvió su vista hacia otra parte tratando de evitar por completo algún contacto visual con el. Pero algo arruino todo.

\- ¡Oh, Harry! -habló la señora tomando el brazo del chico, Louis miró a la señora- Me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Eso suena bien -contestó el chico sonriente, con una voz ronca y grave, era de esas voces que retumbaban en tu pecho-.

-Mira, te presento a una nueva amiga, se llama Jay -dijo la mujer señalando a su madre-.

Jay le sonrió y el chico muy amable extendió su manos con la de ella-.

-Es un gusto señorita -saludó Harry sonriéndole-.

-El gusto es mío, Harry -sonrió Jay algo apenada-.

-Y el es su hijo, Louis -sonrió la mujer señalando a Louis-.

Mierda, mierda y mas mierda, la mente de Louis había colapsado, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago. El chico llamado "Harry" lo miró otra vez, extendiendo su mano hacia el.

-Mucho gusto, Louis -saludo con una voz muy diferente a la que había hecho antes, ahora sonaba algo, seductora y misteriosa-.

Louis muy nervioso extendió su mano, este la tomo y la beso lentamente. El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir demasiado, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían por lo rojo que estaba a punto de ponerse, Jay y la mujer se miraron algo emocionadas por lo que había hecho Harry. El rizado miro a Louis con una sonrisa de medio lado, y una mirada algo misteriosa. Louis bajo la mirada y junto sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con Harry? Para que conozcas a sus amigos y conversen -sonrió la mujer mirando a Louis-.

-Si Louis, ve anda -sonrió Jay-.

Y es que las mamás son tan PENDEJAS en ese tipo de ocasiones, presionando a los hijos sin importarles los nervios y la vergüenza que ellos puedan tener en este tipo de circunstancias.

Pero Louis solo negó con la cabeza algo nervioso.

-Oh vamos, ve, sirve que se conocen más -insistió la mujer-.

-Anda hijo, ve -ordenó Jay-.

-No, gracias -dijo Louis mirando a su madre a los ojos-.

Harry sonrió al ver la timidez que expresaba Louis en esos momentos.

-No me digas que tienes pena -dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos- Ve, te vas a divertir, Harry es muy bueno, no muerde.

-Si, no muerdo -hablo Harry mirando a Louis, haciéndole saber a Louis que lo que había dicho, lo había hecho en doble sentido-.

Louis negó nuevamente y tragó saliva.

-Ow, ¿Es penoso? -preguntó la mujer con ternura al ver a Louis-.

-Si -sonrió Jay- Ve Louis, no pasa nada.

-No mamá -susurro el menor-.

-Si si, Harry, llévatelo, anda, quítale la pena -dijo la mujer tocando el brazo de Harry-.

Este sonrió y caminó hacia Louis, este solo se aferro mas a su mama.

-Si Harry, llévatelo, para que se le quite lo penoso -dijo Jay muy divertida-.

\- ¡Mama! -susurro Louis-.

La mujer y Jay comenzaron a reír. Harry lo tomó del brazo levantando delicadamente. -Vamos.

-No, gracias -dijo Louis volviendo a sentarse-.

Harry sonrió, escuchando las carcajadas de Jay y la mujer.

-Anda Louis, no seas penoso -dijo Jay-.

-No -se negó-.

-Ven, anda -dijo Harry volviendo a levantarlo-.

-Adiós -sonrió la señora-.

Louis miró a Jay por última vez, quien se miraba divertida por la situación, con la mirada le ordenó que se fuera. Louis se dejó llevar por el rizado, quien caminaba en medio de toda la gente que estaba en el lugar.

Louis estaba demasiado nervioso, con solo sentir las mano del mayor tomándolo del brazo, alejándose de toda la gente y de su madre, lo hacía sentir nervioso. Y más si tiempo atrás lo había estado mirando como si estuviera desnudando con la mirada.

-Te llevare afuera -hablo el rizado abriendo la puerta principal-.

En ese momento Louis quiso soltarse de su agarre e irse corriendo con su mamá otra vez, pero es algo que no podía pasar, pues ya se estaban alejando de aquella casa, dirigiéndose al oscuro y solitario estacionamiento de la casa. ¿Por que lo llevaba ahí? Quien sabe.

Una vez ya lejos del ruido y de la gente, Harry soltó a Louis. Louis solo intento no hacer contacto visual con el rizado, pero este lo miraba fijamente.

-Así que te llamas Louis -decidió hablar el rizado primero recargándose en una de las camionetas que ahí se encontraban.

-Si -respondió este mirándolo, por fin-.

El rizado sonrió de medio lado, sin quitar esa mirada de misterio.

-Supongo que estás nervioso, ¿No?

-Algo -confesó el menor-.

-¿Por qué no querías venir conmigo?

-No te conozco.

-Bueno, pero ahora no estamos conociendo, ¿Eres penoso cierto?

-Creo..

-Eres algo serio, Louis -sonrió el rizado mostrando sus hoyuelos, era la primera vez que Louis los veía- Te he estado observando.

-Si, lo note.

-Espero no haberte puesto incómodo.

-N-no.

Perfecto, había balbuceado, había sonado realmente estúpido. Harry sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse a Louis, este solo desvió su mirada.

-¿No te incomoda que la gente te vea? -preguntó el rizado ya estando muy cerca de Louis-.

Louis negó con la cabeza mirando los ojos verdes de Harry. Sintió unas manos grandes y firmes tocar su cintura, Harry lo pego a la camioneta negra donde segundos antes el estaba recargado, acorralando al menor.

-¿No te incomoda que la gente esté tan cerca de ti? -susurro el mayor-.

Louis trago saliva y miro nuevamente los ojos de Harry. Este lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, como si se estuviera aprovechando de la timidez de Louis.

-¿Que te pasa, te incomodo? -pregunto Harry tomándolo firmemente de la cintura-.

Louis sin dejar de mirarlo, asintió. Harry se acerco a su rostro, haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran por la poca distancia que había. Se miraron unos largos segundos, ojos verdes con ojos azules. Ojos verdes mirando las reacciones de los ojos azules, y estos observando lo dominantes que eran los ojos verdes.

El rizado beso la comisura de los labios de Louis, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y los nervios invadieron cada parte del cuerpo de Louis. Bajo hasta su barbilla y acercándose más, beso el cuello del menor. Louis cerró los ojos al sentir los labios tibios que el rizado poseía. El mayor descendió su mano hasta el trasero de Louis, este se sobresalto.

-Espera -detuvo el menor alejando un poco a Harry-.

-¿Que, acaso nadie te ha tocado el trasero?

Louis negó con la cabeza, el rizado sonrió.

-Entonces soy el primero.... -susurro este en el oido de Louis-.

Volvió a acercar el cuerpo de Louis hacia el de el, volvió a besar su cuello, con tanta delicadeza y lentitud, los labios del rizado hacían que el menor se estremeciera, haciéndolo sentir una especie de placer, nunca antes le habían besado el cuello.

Sintió las manos del mayor tocar su trasero, este volvió a separarlo -No lo hagas...

Harry sonrió, tomo los muslos de Louis y lo levanto. Louis abrazo el cuello de Harry para tratar de no caerse.

Atrapo los labios del menor de forma rápida. Ese era el primer beso de Louis, nunca antes había besado a alguien, ni siquiera a una chica. La forma en la que Harry besaba era de una manera rápida y profunda, como si estuviera un poco desesperado por algo más. Sintió la lengua del mayor colarse a su boca, juntando ambas lenguas. Louis se dejó llevar, rodeo mas sus piernas a la cintura del mayor y este condujo una mano hacia el trasero de Louis, escuchando el gemido de este mientras se besaban. Harry lo pego con mas fuerza a la camioneta y beso su cuello, el gemido que había dado Louis lo había enloquecido, necesitaba escucharlo una vez más, el menor enredo sus manos en los rizos de Harry cuando la lengua de este comenzó a lamer su cuello, sintiendo como su mano grande y fuerte acariciaba su trasero. Gimió alto cuando Harry comenzó a chupar su cuello. El rizado volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Louis desesperado por escuchar otro gemido del menor. Tomo con más fuerza el trasero de Louis escuchando otro gemido de parte de este. Era increíble como tan solo los pocos gemidos que había dado, lo había puesto duro, sintiendo como su miembro exigía salir de entre la tela de su pantalón y follar a al chico de una manera brutal escuchando como gritaba su nombre, necesitaba oirlo, necesitaba escucharlo gemir mas.

Comenzó a frotarse con el menor, escuchando como este dejo salir un gemido al sentir sus movimientos, simulando que lo embestía. Las manos de Harry apretaron la cintura de Louis, sin dejar de frotarse con el. Louis lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo un enorme placer por la manera en la que Harry se movía contra el, mirando como el mayor se encontraba desesperado por escucharlo, así que sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzó a gemir, cada vez que se frotaba contra el, provocandolo. Este aumento un poco la velocidad, aumentando más el volumen de los gemidos de Louis.

-¿Te gusta? -susurro el mayor en su oído-.

Louis gimió alto cuando el placer aumentó.

-¿Te gusta eh? -sonrió este besando su cuello nuevamente-.

-Oh Harry -gimió Louis enredando mas sus manos en los rizos del mayor-.

-Necesito follarte... -susurro el mayor-.

Colocó a Louis boca arriba en la caja del auto, sin dejar de besarlo, Louis rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de Harry y abrazó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, mientras que el beso aumentaba su velocidad. Sintió como la mano del mayor se metieron a su pantalón tomando su miembro y frotandolo con su mano. Louis arqueo su espalda y gimió continuamente mientras que sentía como la mano de Harry le daba muchísimo placer. Harry besaba su cuello desesperado mordiendo levemente.

-Harry.... -gimió Louis en su oído provocando al mayor-.

Este saco su mano de los pantalones de Louis y lo tomó de la cintura. -Esto te gustara....

Condujo sus manos tratando de desabrochar los pantalones de Louis. Pero este lo alejo y se puso de pie.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó el mayor-.

-No quiero hacer esto.

-Pues yo si.

-Aquí no, alguien nos puede ver -dijo Louis bastante preocupado por las reacciones algo agresivas que estaba tomando Harry, y hace unos minutos antes, no era así.

-¿Y? Que se jodan, yo te quiero follar.

-¡Basta, no! -habló Louis cuando Harry volvió a acercarse a el.

-¡Mierda, no puedes dejarme así! -grito el mayor, haciendo que Louis se sobresaltara-.

-No te alteres....

-¿Como quieres que no me altere?!! ¡Vamos, no seas niñita!!

-¡No! -grito Louis empujando a Harry-.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

-Harr..

-¿Es tu primera vez?!

Louis asintió algo asustado por ver lo alterado que ya se encontraba Harry en esos momentos.

-No pasara nada, si no quieres hacerlo aqui hagamoslo en mi auto.

-No quiero hacerlo -dijo Louis soltándose del agarre del rizado-.

-NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO, TE ESTOY ORDENANDO -gritó Harry volviéndolo a tomar de la cintura-.

-¡No, suéltame!! -grito Louis-.

Harry lo pego al auto nuevamente pero ahora con mas agresividad.

-TU HACES LO QUE YO TE DIGA, Y PUNTO.

-¡No quiero hacerlo, no puedes obligarme!!!! -grito Louis levantando su rodillas, golpeando el miembro de Harry-

Este grito al sentir el fuerte dolor que se aproximaba, Louis corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa, pero Harry lo tomo del cabello y lo volvió a jalar hacia el.

-NO DEBISTE HABER HECHO ESO.

-¡SUÉLTAME!!!!! -grito Louis a todo pulmón-.

Con el zapato, piso el pie de Harry con mucha fuerza, este grito y sin evitarlo lo soltó, Louis corrió hasta el carro de David que se encontraba muy cerca, escuchando los pasos de Harry tras de el, para su suerte, las puertas estaban abiertas, David había olvidado cerrarlas, se adentro al carro a la velocidad de la luz y cerró las puertas. Harry comenzó a golpear los vidrios y a tratar de abrir el carro, Louis busco desesperado las llaves de emergencia que David siempre escondía en el carro. La forma en que Harry golpeaba los vidrios mostraban lo fuerte que realmente era, estaba seguro que en un intento podía romperlos y agarrar a Louis.

-Vamos vamos ¡Mierda!! -decía Louis tratando de encontrar las llaves por algún lugar-.

Abrió la una de las puertitas y las llaves cayeron, Louis las tomo y torpemente metió las llaves encendiendo el carro. Sin pensarlo, sin saberlo, dio reversa al carro sin importarle Harry. Movió la palanca y aceleró a toda velocidad alejándose del estacionamiento y la casa grande. Las clases de manejo que le habia enseñado su hermana, servian demasiado en estos momentos. No sabia que seria de su madre y David, pero esperaba que entendieran la razón por la que había huido en el carro. Estaba muy asustado, su corazon latia exageradamente rapido, no podia creer lo que había pasado, pero tenía muchas ganas de llorar, las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas inevitablemente, por suerte habia visto el camino cuando venían a la casa, asi que sabia por donde ir. Solo rogaba con que su hermana estuviera ahí.

(....)

-¡ES QUE ERES TAN ESTUPIDO!!!! -grito Jay golpeando la mejilla de Louis-.

Felicite tomo a Louis y lo puso tras de ella.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?! ¡ESE TIPO QUERÍA ABUSAR DE TU HIJO! -grito Felicite en defensa de Louis-.

-¡TU CALLATE!! -grito Jay- ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUI, LARGATE!

-¡NO, ES MI HERMANO!

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL ¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ACABAS DE ARRUINAR EL TRABAJO IMPORTANTE QUE DAVID IBA A TENER?!! ¡HAS HECHO ENOJAR AL HIJO DEL JEFE DE UNA DE LAS EMPRESAS MÁS IMPORTANTES EN DONCASTER!! ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDOOOOO!

-¡Quería abusar de mi!! -grito Louis con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras se tapaba el golpe que le había dado Jay hace unos segundos atrás-.

-¡PUES TE HUBIERAS DEJADOOOOO! -grito Jay con más fuerza- ¡HUBIERAS SERVIDO DE ALGO, LO HAS ARRUINADO TODOOO!!!! ¡HAS HECHO QUE TODO SE FUERA A LA MIERDA, HAS ARRUINADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HABER SALIDO DE ESTA MISERIA EN LA QUE ESTAMOS, ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAA!!

Felicite abrazo a Louis y apresuradamente subieron las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta alta Felicite abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se adentro con Louis, cerró la puerta con seguro y abrazo a su hermano, quien ahora se encontraba en un llanto.

-Ya Louis, esta bien, todo esta bien, ya pasó.... -susurro Felicite acariciando el cabello del menor-.

-Me queria violar, estaba loco -habló Louis escondiéndose en el pecho de su hermana-.

-Yo te creo Louis, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo....

-Mama esta enojada, va a golpearme -dijo Louis abrazando mas fuerte a su hermana-.

-No dejare que te golpee, primero que me golpee a mi, pero no a ti, no tiene porque hacerlo, ella esta loca, ¿Cómo puede decir que te hubieras dejado? Ella está enferma.

Louis lloro con más fuerza cuando escucho a Jay gritar con David desde abajo, estaba muy alterada y enojada, pues todos los intentos que había hecho David para tener un trabajo se habían ido a la mierda.

-No escuches.... -dijo Felicite abrazándolo con más fuerza-.

Louis lloraba en el pecho de su hermana sin poder detenerse, estaba muy asustado, muy preocupado, tenía mucho miedo, se sentía muy sucio y nervioso.

Con los susurros de Felicite y sus caricias, fue controlandose de a poco. Sollozando cada vez que se acordaba de aquel chico, o a su madre gritándole o golpeándolo.

Cuando este logró calmarse por completo, Felicite beso su frente.

-Ven, vamos a dormir.... -dijo está caminando hacia la cama con Louis en brazos.

Lo recostó sobre la cama y colocándose a un lado, estiro las cobijas y los tapo por completo, abrazo nuevamente a su hermano y este la abrazó con fuerza, recargándose en su pecho.

Felicite comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano, tratando de calmarlo.

-Ya... no llores bebito, todo esta bien, ya pasó... nunca volverás a verlo... mama no te hará nada, aquí estoy yo, yo te voy a cuidar ¿Okey? Yo te voy a cuidar....

-Felicite... -dijo Louis comenzó a sollozar-.

-Te amo mucho Louis, mucho mucho mucho mucho, eres lo mas valioso que tengo, y voy a luchar por ti, te prometo que saldremos de esta casa y nos alejaremos de ellos, yo te voy a cuidar, no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

-¿Lo prometes? -susurro Louis limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas-.

-Lo prometo -sonrió Felicite besando la frente de su hermano- Lo prometo bebito, te amo mucho- dijo esta besando las mejillas de su hermano, esté solo la abrazo mas fuerte y se aferró más a su pecho-.

La noche paso, Felicite le susurraba cosas lindas al oído, adormilado. En voz baja, casi en un susurro, le cantó una canción tranquila para que durmiera, y lo logró. Louis se había quedado profundamente dormido, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales Felicite limpio con la yema de sus dedos. No dejaría que le hicieran nada a su hermanito.

(....)

A la mañana siguiente, Felicite antes de irse a trabajar, miro a su mama muy sospechosa toda la mañana hablando por telefono casi en susurros, hablando de una suma de dinero o algo por el estilo, no le tomo mucha importancia asi que abrio la puerta de la casa y se fue. Supuso que era algo para pagar la casa, o una deuda que debía. Pero no. Esa fue la última vez que había visto a su hermano, cuando volvió a casa, el ya no se encontraba allí. David y su madre habían vendido a Louis ese dia, lo habían cambiado por una suma de dinero exorbitante, para salir de "la miseria" en donde estaban y cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Ella se largo de esa casa a los días, llevando consigo solamente una mochila y poca ropa. Estaba dispuesta a encontrar a su padre, necesitaba ayuda. Y lo encontró con la ayuda de una empleada que había trabajado con su padre antes de que se fuera de casa. Y hasta ahora, no han parado de buscar a Louis. Ella llora a su hermano todas las noches, rezando porque el no este sufriendo, solo quiere volver a verlo, quiere volver a abrazarlo como siempre solía hacerlo, quería besarlo como siempre lo hacía y llorar los dos juntos por verse nuevamente.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez emmm, son demasiadas faltas d ortografía por corregir y estoy a full con la prepa así que cuando pueda actualizar lo hare

\- ¿Cual de todas es? -preguntó Louis con el teléfono en su oreja mirando algo confundido a las 4 botellas de pastillas con nombres difíciles de pronunciar-.

-Aquí me dice que tienes que tomar una pastilla de la botella moradita a esta hora -respondió Liam del otro lado del teléfono-.

-Mmm, esta bien -dijo Louis abriendo la botella con algo de dificultad-.

\- ¿Como amaneciste? ¿Como esta el bebito? -preguntó Liam con algo de emoción en sus preguntas-.

-Bien, de hecho, no me ha dolido el estomago hasta ahora, anoche tampoco -respondió Louis colocando una pastilla su lengua, hizo una mueca de asco cuando el sabor de la pastilla inundo su lengua, tomó el vaso de agua y esperó unos segundos para después pasarla-.

-Eso es genial, recuerda tomarte la pastilla para el dolor de estómago, y la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza -dijo Liam-.

-Si Liam, ya se -sonrió Louis mientras tomaba la caja de pastillas para el dolor de estómago-.

-Y recuerda llevarte algo de comer, de preferencia fruta picada, como papaya, sandía, poca fresa, algo de plátano y...

-Si Liam, ya la he picado esta mañana.

-Y recuerda no tomar nada de bebidas gaseosas, pura agua natural o algo de jugos QUE NO TENGAN MUCHA AZÚCAR.

Louis rodó sus ojos mientras sonreía, Liam sonaba algo sobreprotector.

\- ¿Ya has desayunado cierto?

-Si.

\- ¿Que?

-Unas galletas.

\- ¡Louis!

\-- perdón, pero me encantan las príncipes -dijo Louis mientras abría la puerta de la alacena, fijando toda su atención a la caja de galletas-.

Liam escucho la envoltura de galletas desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Louis, deja esas galletas.

-No pensaba comerlas -rio Louis-.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Solo me quería hacer sufrir un rato.

-Estas mal enano -rio Liam rodando sus ojos-.

\- ¿Como me has llamado? -se escuchó la voz de Louis algo ofendido-.

-E-na-no.

-Ya son las siete, tengo que ir a "trabajar" -dijo Louis mientras tomaba una sudadera, la fruta picada y las llaves del departamento-.

-Mañana te llevaré yo -dijo Liam con algo de tristeza por no poder llevar al menor a su nuevo trabajo-.

-No es necesario, dices que esta cerca ¿no?

-Si, pero no debes caminar mucho, el doctor lo dijo.

-Liam, no pasara nada, caminar no es peligroso -dijo Louis acercándose a la mesa donde dejaría el teléfono-.

-Pero no debes hacerlo, tu situación es muy delicada, yo te llevaré a tu trabajo todos los días ¿De acuerdo?

-Mm, bien.

\- ¿Louis?

\- ¿Sí?

-Iré en la tarde, necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre que? -preguntó Louis mientras tomaba un pedazo de sandia y se lo metía a la boca-.

-Quiero...disculparme, por, por lo de anoche.

-Liam, déjalo así, esta bien enserio -respondió Louis algo incómodo por el tema, Liam lo noto-.

-No Louis, realmente necesito hablar contigo.

-No es necesario, pero esta bien.

-Traeré algo de comer, ¿Te gusta el subway?

\- ¿El que? -preguntó Louis sacado de onda-.

Se escuchó la carcajada de Liam por el teléfono y este arqueo una ceja- ¿No sabes que es un subway?!

-Mm, no, ¿Un bus?

-No pequeño, son tipo tortas, pero solo tienen cosas nutritivas, como lechuga, tomate, queso, aceitunas, espinaca, aderezo, cebolla, pepino, pepinillos, etc.

-Oh, pues, si, supongo que han de estar buenos.

-Es lo mejor, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bien, bueno tengo que ir, adiós, Liam -se despidió Louis-.

-Adiós pequeño, ¡Suerte!

Louis sonrió y colgó, dejó el teléfono en la mesita y camino algo apresurado hacia la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta para segundos después cerrarla y ponerle seguro. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a un elevador, espero a que las puertas se abrieran y una vez que lo hicieron se adentro en este. Una chica de pelo negro con busto realmente enorme salió del elevador mirando a Louis algo curiosa, este solo se limitó a mirarla y bajo la mirada. Antes de que las puertas se cerrarán una chica se adentro al elevador. Iba algo agitada, era una chica castaña, tenía un corte como el de Louis, era algo bronceada, ojos cafés, ni tan delgada ni tan gorda, y de la misma estatura de Louis. Le llamó la atención que, en sus brazos, tenia a un recién nacido. Era realmente hermoso, estaba dormido, envuelto en una cobijita azul. Estaba tan pequeñito y adorable, que le recordó demasiado al bebé que estaba esperando. La muchacha tomó la manita del pequeño y la beso con mucha ternura mientras lo miraba. El bebé era tan hermoso que Louis tenía que decirlo.

-Que lindo tu bebito -habló Louis con algo de timidez, mirando al bebe con una sonrisa-.

La chica miro a Louis, y al ver al castaño tan ilusionado con el bebe, le sonrió y contesto -Gracias, he batallado para que se quedara dormido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Si! Es muy hiperactivo, y muy llorón en ocasiones.

-Oh -respondió Louis sin dejar de mirar al bebé- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-Si claro, tiene el sueño pesado así que no hay problema.

Louis le sonrió y caminó hacía el pequeño. Cuando estuvo cerca de este sintió el calor de este, acaricio su pequeña manita sintiendo la suavidad que esta tenía, su piel muy tiernita como la de una gelatina, y su temperatura muy tibia. El bebe se movió un poco pero no se despertó. El aroma del niño era muy agradable. La chica veía la actitud de Louis hacía con el bebe, se veía muy feliz y expresaba ternura hacía el pequeño, esa escena era demasiado tierna.

\- ¿Como te llamas? -preguntó esta-.

-Louis -respondió- ¿Y tu?

-Hazel -sonrió-.

-Mm, ¿Como la del libro? -preguntó Louis entrecerrando un poco los ojos-.

-Si, muchos me lo dicen -río en bajito-.

-Te pareces... -sonrió Louis-.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice -volvió a reír- Solo me falta tener los tubos en mi nariz y un tanque de oxígeno ¿Cierto?

-Realmente, nunca he leído el libro, solo vi el taller, pero no se nada sobre la chica.

-Se supone que tiene cáncer, o algo así.

\- ¿Cáncer?

-O quien sabe, yo tampoco se nada sobre ella.

Louis rio con ella y volvió a su lugar anterior, mirando como la mini pantalla marcaba los pisos mientras iban descendiendo.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes, Louis?

-16 -sonrió- ¿Y tu?

-18, cumplo 19 en 3 meses más.

-Eso es genial.

\- ¿Vives aquí?

-Si, vivo solo, siendo honesto.

\- ¿En serio? Yo igual -sonrió-.

\- ¿Sí? ¿En qué piso?

-En el penúltimo.

-Que curioso, yo igual -rio en bajito-.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Que departamento eres?

-Creo que el, hum, el 312.

-Casi casi, yo vivo en el 317.

-Un par de departamentos más -sonrió-.

\- ¿Y, por que vives solo?

\- ¿Quien es el papa? -decidió preguntar para evadir la pregunta, pero al ver la sonrisa de la chica desaparecerse, se arrepintió por completo-.

-El...murió en un accidente automovilístico... se llamaba James, había salido a comprar unos pañales y unas toallitas húmedas para el bebé, pero, un camión se atravesó en su camino y, no sobrevivió.

Louis sintió un golpe en su pecho por haber sido tan estúpido al haber preguntado eso.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar... -se disculpó esperando algún tipo de ofensa de parte de la castaña, pero esta solo rio en bajito para no despertar al bebé-.

-No te preocupes, he aprendido que no debo llorar por alguien, ¿Sabes? El amor que tengo por el es mas grande que cualquier tristeza, yo se que él está bien, y que nos cuida a mi y a Louis.

\- ¿Louis? ¿Tu bebé se llama Louis?! -preguntó Louis con una sonrisa-.

\- ¡Si! Cuando me dijiste tu nombre fue como de "oh, a si se llama mi hijo".

-Awww -sonrió-.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, y ambos salieron de este.

-Bueno, tengo que irme -dijo Hazel haciendo una mueca-.

-Igual -contestó Louis-.

\- ¿Trabajas?

-Si, bueno, es mi primer día, trabajaré en el Starbucks que está a 3 cuadras, creo -arqueo una ceja confundido-.

\- ¿En serio?!

-Si, realmente no se por donde es, creo que necesitare ay....

\- ¡Oh por dios Louis, yo trabajo ahí!

-Okey, esto ya es raro.

Hazel comenzó a reír- Que coincidencia, en serio.

-Supongo que iremos juntos -sonrió-.

-Supones bien Louis. Pero antes tengo que llevar a mi pequeño boo con su niñera, está aquí en el departamento 6.

-Si está bien -sonrió Louis-.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Hazel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del departamento 6. Dio leves golpecitos y espero un poco, besando la frente de su pequeño. La puerta se abrió y de esta salió una mujer ya algo mayor, pelo castaño y con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

\- ¡Hola! -susurro para no despertar al bebé- ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, tengo que ir a trabajar, te lo encargo mucho.

-Si no importa, tu sabes que yo lo cuido -sonrió la mujer- suerte.

-Gracias, adiós -se despidió Hazel depositando un besito en la mejilla de su hijo-.

-Adiós -sonrió la señora-.

Hazel le sonrió y esta cerro la puerta. Camino hacía Louis, quien la miraba escondido desde la pared. Louis era tan penoso que no le gustaba que lo vieran.

-Listo Louis, ya podemos irnos.

-Bien -sonrió este-.

-Te llamare Lou, para no decirte como mi hijo -hablo esta cuando empezaron a caminar-.

-Entonces, yo te diré Haz.

-Es justo -dijo esta con una sonrisa divertida-.

Louis y Hazel comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban hacía la puerta principal del edificio, para salir de este y dirigirse a su trabajo. Después de todo no le iría tan mal a Louis, hasta ahora ya había hecho una amiga, y eso estaba bien, ella tenia un bebe y eso podría enseñarle demasiado a Louis, para cuando llegara su bebito.

(......)

-Atenderás la caja 3, aquí está tu gorra y tu camiseta de trabajo -dijo el gerente casi aventandole las cosas a Louis en la cara-.

-Gracias... -dijo Louis con algo de pena mientras tomaba la gorra que se había caído al piso-.

El gerente llamado "Patricio", un nombre realmente estúpido, era algo serio y grosero. Era robusto, con cabello negro mojadisimo en Gel, y una nariz horrible con una verruga en ella. Louis se limitó a mirarlo a la cara, pues si lo hacía estaba muy seguro de que su atención la centraría en la verruga y eso ocasionaría problemas.

-Bien, si no llevas puesto el uniforme completo serás despedido inmediatamente, no quiero ni una sola queja, si cometes un error, te largas ¿Entiendes? A las 4:15 serás tú el encargado de limpiar los baños, si no lo haces, te largas, si no eres rápido al atender a la gente, te largas, ¿Algo más que te pueda dejar en claro, mocoso?

Louis negó con la cabeza algo divertido y algo confundo por la actitud del gerente. Durante el camino Hazel le había explicado como era el gerente y que hiciera las cosas bien, si no quería perder el trabajo. Su actitud tan arrogante y estricta le recordaba como Harry trataba a las pobres sirvientas de la casa.

-Bien, a trabajar, no no no primero ponte el uniforme niño, apresúrate -ordenó el gerente tronándole los dedos al menor, este solo se apresuro a correr al baño-.

Vaya, si que iba a ser difícil lidiar con ese gerente, era su primer día y ya quería volver a su departamento, pero por lo menos ya tenia 2 cosas nuevas en las cuales escribiría en el cuaderno de cuero. Primero Hazel, y después el gerente. Entro al baño apresurado y camino dejo la gorra y la camiseta en la barra de lavamanos.

Se quitó la camiseta antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera entrar al baño y se colocó la camisa. Se acomodo el cuello y se abrocho hasta el último botón. Se acomodo un poco el cabello y se colocó la gorra.

Bufo, la camiseta le quedaba algo grande, y eso lo hacía ver más delgado, aunque estaba bien, pronto llenaría todo el espacio sobrante. Se tocó el vientre y estaba algo duro, pocas veces se había detenido a tocarlo, pero ahora estaba mas duro que otras veces. Si no supiera la razón por la cual estaba así, se hubiera preocupado y se hubiera atragantado de pastillas, pero ahora, solo sonreía y se abrazaba el vientre como si no quisiera que nadie lo tocara, o le hiciera algún daño.

No podía creer que, desde hace 4 meses, algo se había comenzado a formar dentro de el, y nunca sospechó que fuera eso. En realidad, cuando a un hombre le duele el estomago nunca les pasa por la cabeza algo como "Mierda, estoy esperando un bebé", piensas que están enfermos, que tienen alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo, pero jamás un bebé. Aunque el doctor dijo que no es el único al que le ha pasado esto.

¿Que si Louis se sentía raro? No, en lo absoluto. Se sentía muy valioso, se sentía muy feliz por tener la capacidad de crear algo, de tener un bebito. De poder abrazarlo, de poder estar con el y no estar solo, el simple hecho de tener a una cosita formándose dentro de ti, te llena de alegría, aunque sufras desde el principio, y hasta el final.

Se acomodo un poco mas la gorra y camino hacía la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe inesperadamente azotándole en la cara. Sin poder tomar el equilibrio cayó al suelo tocándose la nariz.

\- ¡Oh por dios, lo siento tanto amigo, enserio! -se escuchó una voz masculina, aunque realmente aguda-.

-Descuida -dijo Louis abriendo un poco los ojos-.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Sintió unas manos tomar sus dos brazos y con un solo jalón terminó por ponerlo de pie.

-No te paso nada, genial, me he salvado de ir a la correccional -se escuchó la risita del chico, su voz era algo, como decirlo, tonta. Definitivamente era un idiota-.

-Mmm, eso suena bien -dijo Louis mirándose al espejo-.

-Oye, ¿Eres nuevo? -preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a Louis-.

Louis lo miro desde el espejo. El chico era rubio, bronceado, ojos cafés y con brazos muy trabajados, pero muy delgado, casi como Louis. Se veía de la misma edad que el, estaban de la misma estatura, aunque por centímetros, el ganaba.

\- ¿Se nota? -preguntó Louis de la mala gana mirando al tipo-.

\- ¿Estas enojado? Puedo azotarme la puerta si quieres.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?

-Pues tu sabes, para que te rías del chico que te azoto con la puerta sufrir en el piso.

Louis rodó sus ojos dejando salir una leve risita- Déjalo así.

-Soy Jake -sonrió el chico extendiendo su mano-.

-Louis -dijo Louis tomando la mano del chico algo dudoso, este la agito con fuerza y después se soltaron-.

-Bueno Louis, dejando atrás el problema del azotamiento, creo que trabajaremos juntos -sonrió-.

-Que suerte -dijo Louis algo sarcástico-.

-Tranquilo, no suelo azotar a gente, bueno, depende de quien seas.

Louis rió escandalosamente- Ewk.

Jake empezó a reír con Louis cuando este no pudo controlar su risa, de un momento a otro se puso serio y miró a Louis -No ya enserio, depende de quien seas.

-No entiendo porque hablo contigo -dijo Louis pasando un dedo por su ojo para limpiar las lágrimas que salían de este a causa de la risa-.

-Veras, he venido a lavarme las manos, cuando algo azota en la puerta, asustado trato de ver qué fue lo que golpee, y te veo a ti tirado, y comencé a sacarte platica ¿No es genial?

-No tiene nada de genial ser azotado, Jake.

-Mmm, ¿De que tipo de azotar hablamos ahora? -sonrió alzando ambas cejas-.

Louis rio y rodó sus ojos- Tengo que ir a atender la caja 3.

\- ¿En serio? Yo atiendo la 2, o por dios, ¿Acaso el destino nos cruzo en nuestros caminos? -dijo el chico comenzando a lavarse las manos-.

-Comenzare a ir a la iglesia entonces -se burló Louis recargándose en la pared-.

\- ¿Así de mamón? -dijo el chico comenzando a secarse las manos, Louis rio- ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

-Mm, no.

-Se nota, la gente de aquí suele ser más, ya sabes, mas expresiva.

\- ¿Expresiva?

-Ya sabes, como, hum, como yo -sonrió señalando a si mismo, Louis solo lo miro con una ceja levantada- Y tu eres mas, como que serio.

-Ah -contestó Louis abriendo la puerta del baño-.

\- ¿Vez? "Ah" ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dejaras nuestra conversación hasta aquí? Mierda Louis el destino nos ha cruzado ¿Y tu me dejas con un simple "Ah? -habló este caminando detrás de Louis-.

-Sip -respondió este llegando a la caja 3-.

-No estoy de acuerdo -dijo Jake acomodándose en su puesto- Ahhh, ya llegó la peste -dijo este mirando a Hazel aproximarse a ellos, Louis la miró-.

-Con razón olía a mierda -dijo Hazel mirando con desagrado a Jake, miró a Louis y sonrió- Nos ha tocado juntos Lou, estoy en la caja 4 -sonrió tomando a Louis de los dos hombros-.

\- ¿Se conocen?! -preguntó Jake caminando hacia ellos-. hacía 

-Si, nos hemos cruzado hoy en el elevador, ¿Algún problema pedazo de imbécil? -preguntó Hazel mirando hacía atrás-.

-Definitivamente, es el destino -Louis rio- Acabo de azotarlo.

Hazel miró a Louis con los ojos abiertos- Con la puerta -aclaró Louis-.

-Típico de Jake -habló Hazel caminando hacía la caja 4- Es una lastima que ya hayas conocido a este parásito, te arrepentirás luego.

-No le hagas caso al tumor ese, SOY BUENA ONDA -dijo este mirándola-.

-Aja, y yo vuelo -río Hazel- ¿Ya conociste a Patricio?

-Si -respondió Louis-.

\- ¿Y como se te hizo?

-Muy amable.

Hazel y Jake rieron.

-Es un dolor en el culo tener a ese tipo aquí, la mayoría del tiempo no esta -hablo Jake-.

\- ¿Por que es así? -preguntó Louis-.

-Porque nadie se la chupa -respondió Jake-.

-No le hagas caso -rio Hazel- Supongo que así es, es que es millonario.

-Y como nosotros somos una mierda, nos trata como tal -dijo Jake-.

-Mmm -respondió Louis mirando la caja registradora-.

-Solo se aprovecha porque tiene dinero, así es la gente -se quejo Hazel- Creen que, por tener dinero, tienen todo el derecho de tratar a una persona como se les antoje.

-Por eso yo me largare de esta ciudad de mierda, me iré a New York a vivir, allá todo es diferente -hablo Jake-.

-Yo me iré a L.A, soy buena actuando -sonrió muy orgullosa de ella-.

-Si, como la virgen Maria -Louis rió a carcajadas cuando Jake habló, este fue contagiado por la risa de Louis y empezó a reír, Hazel rodó sus ojos y le lanzó una galleta a Jake-.

\- ¡AGUANTEN TODOS!! -grito Jake con cara de espanto-.

Louis y Hazel lo miraron algo preocupados. Este se agacho y tomo la galleta.

-Lo siento, es que, yo la quería -dijo este mordiendo la galleta-.

Louis y Hazel se miraron algo confundidos.

El resto del día Louis había estado atendiendo, siempre había sido bueno en matemáticas y eso le ayudaba ahora. Todo el día escuchó las peleas chistosas que Hazel y Jake tenían.

Tuvo una experiencia chistosa con los tres en el baño a la hora en la que el gerente le había dicho que tenía que limpiar. Jake camino aterrado a un retrete que alguien había tapado, se le atoro el destapador y cuando logró sacarlo un charco de agua le cayó sobre la cara y este comenzó a gritar como imbécil por todo baño, Louis y Hazel solo lo miraban riendo a carcajadas. Louis se resbaló con un charco de agua y tomo de la blusa a Hazel, haciendo que esta cayera junto con el. Jake se empezó a reír de ellos y con trapeadores golpearon a Jake.

Salieron empapados del baño.

La hora de salida era a las 7 de la tarde, Jake se despidió y tomó el bus para llegar a su casa. Louis y Hazel caminaron juntos de regreso. Al llegar Hazel literalmente corrió a la puerta de la niñera para que le entregara a "Boo" su pequeño.

Louis y Hazel subieron hasta el penúltimo piso sin dejar de hablar. Eso era bueno, Louis no había tenido con quien hablar por muchísimo tiempo, y ahora era bueno tener a alguien con quien hacerlo.

Hazel se despidió y se dirigió a su departamento a alimentar a Boo. Louis abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró a este. Cerro la puerta y dejó las llaves sobre la mesita y dejó la sudadera en el sofa.

Este día había sido genial, hace mucho que no reía como lo hizo hoy con Jake y Hazel. Solía reírse solo con Zayn, pero ahora ya tenía a dos amigos nuevos con los que reía a cada 5 segundos.

Camino algo apresurado hacia el cajón de cucharas, sacando de este el bote amarillo de pastillas que tenía que tomarse, se sirvió un poco de agua y se metió la pastilla, para después pasarla con agua. Tenía un sabor muy raro y desagradable en su boca, así que tomo eso como excusa para tomar el paquete de galletas y sacar unas.

Camino hacía su habitación y abrió uno de los cajoncitos del mueble que estaba alado de la cama. De este saco el cuaderno, que ahora sería su diario. Tomó la pluma y camino hacía el comedor mientras se metía una galleta a la boca.

\-- perdón mi amor, pero es que amo estas galletas, a ti también te van a gustar no te preocupes - habló Louis acariciando su vientre mientras se sentaba en el comedor-.

Abrió el cuaderno y coloco la pagina 3.

"Hola otra vez, este es el tercer día que te escribo, ¿Sorprendente no? Cada día tengo cosas nuevas que contarte. Bueno, hoy conocí a 2 personas, una se llama Hazel, esta muy loca, pero es chistosa y agradable, tiene a un bebito, ¡Se llama Louis! Igual que yo, vive a unos cuantos departamentos, la conocí en el elevador, supongo que viéndola a ella y como cuida a Boo, su bebe, me van a servir de algo. Tienes que ver a su bebe, es hermoso, esta muy pequeñito y frágil, ella es una buena madre, espero ser igual. Oh casi lo olvidaba, también conocí a Jake, tiene mi edad, está loco, el si esta loco, es muy ocurrente y pervertido, pero es muy chistoso, me agrada. ¿Sabes como lo conocí? Me azotó la cara con la puerta de los baños, ¿Puedes creerlo? Fue raro nuestro inicio de amistad, pero no importa.

Tengo mi abdomen algo duro, lo sentí en el medio día. Es un avance supongo, no me han dado malestares, es raro decir esto, pero quiero me duela el estomago, es decir, así podre sentir a mi bebito. Aun no se si será niño o niña, espero que sea niña, para peinarla con trencitas y ponerle vestiditos muy bonitos, así como solía vestirse mi hermana.

¿Sabes algo? Me siento, no se, feliz. Hoy sonreí y hable mucho, me reí, realmente todo el día me la pase riendo, ¿Eso es bueno no? Dicen que reírse es bueno para la salud, creo que, hoy fue un día muy bueno porque, necesitaba tener con quien hablar, tengo a Liam, pero con Hazel y Jake es diferente.

En la media noche me desperté, soñé con Harry, pero cuando intento tocarme me desperté, ¿Eso es malo? ¿Significa algo? Tengo miedo de volver con el, de que me encuentre o algo por el estilo. Realmente no quiero volver con el, y mucho menos ahora. Harry es muy, brusco, muy agresivo, tengo miedo de que me lastime a mi y a mi bebe, dicen que con un golpe fuerte lo puedes perder, y no quiero perderlo.

Bueno, creo que iré a descansar un poco antes de que llegue Liam con el famoso "Subway", según es una torta con cosas nutritivas, supongo que ha de estar buena. Bueno, buenas noches :). xx"

(.....)

Horas antes

\- ¿Como sigues de la cabeza? -preguntó Liam algo nervioso, encontrándose sentado frente al escritorio de Styles-.

-Mal, MAL -gritó este levantándose de la silla quitándose la venda de la cabeza- ME TIENE HASTA LOS HUEVOS, NO SE ME QUITA CON NADA MIERDA.

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte supongo...

-CLARO QUE LO FUE, ESE MALDITO MUERTO DE HAMBRE, PERO ME LAS VA A PAGAR, JURO QUE ME LAS VA A PAGAR -gritaba mientras se servía un poco de whisky con hielo que tenía en su enorme oficina-.

\- ¿Ya lo encontraste? -preguntó Liam sin que los nervios se fueran. Pues es algo incomodo estar con alguien que busca a la persona que tu ayudaste y que estas escondiendo-.

-No -contestó antes de dar un trago al whisky- Pero lo haré, no se lo pondré tan fácil.

-Pero ¿Por que buscarlo? Digo, ya se fue, ya no tendrás problemas.

-Me vale mierda si se largo, imbécil -respondió Harry tomando otro trago- Por mi puede irse, pero a la mierda, porque cuando lo encuentre, me desharé de el.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Liam muy curioso-.

-Lo voy a matar -sonrió tomando otro trago-.

\- ¿M-matarlo? Pe-pero Harry, ya no esta, ya no tienes q....

\- ¿Sabes? -interrumpió Harry mirando la enorme ventana de cristal que había en su oficina, permitiéndole ver toda la ciudad sobre el cielo nublado-Nunca pensé odiar a alguien tanto como lo odio a el. Me lo tomaré como un capricho -sonrió- Si, eso es, un capricho, un capricho que se lo cumpliré, no quiero que ese imbécil viva, no tiene derecho a vivir.

-Claro que lo tiene -se levanto Liam mirando a Harry con furia- ¡Es un ser humano!

-Hay no me vengas con pendejadas Liam por dios, deja eso de "es un ser humano" para los libros o las canciones.

-No puedes matar a alguien que tiene todo el derecho de vivir, así como tu Harry, el no te ha hecho nada.

\- ¿Y? -rio- ¿Tu crees que eso me importa? Me c-a-g-a, lo que el le hizo a mi cabeza, lo tiene que pagar.

-No es nada a comparación de todo lo que tu le has hecho, Harry.

-Da igual, donde quiera que se esconda, lo voy a encontrar, y tu sabes que si lo hare.

Liam miraba como Harry se tomaba todo el whisky de un trago. Trago saliva, los nervios lo estaban matando, el miedo lo estaba invadiendo. Harry quería matar a un ser inocente, una víctima de el, no tenía nada de sentido. Harry se dejó caer en la silla y subió los pies al escritorio.

-Juro, que en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos, voy a matarlo, lentamente. No sin antes haber disfrutado de el -sonrió cínicamente-.

\- ¿Como vas a encontrarlo, si no tienes ni idea de donde esta? -preguntó nervioso-.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de John?

\- ¿El detective de tu padre?

-Lo esta buscando -sonrió-.

Liam sintió una ola de miedo chocar contra todo su pecho. Sintió el temor recorrer cada una de sus venas. Se quedó paralizado. John era un detective ya retirado, un experto en su trabajo, lo que le ordenaban a buscar, lo encontraba, ese tipo si que buscaba hasta debajo de las piedras, era capaz de bajar hasta el mismísimo infierno para encontrar a su presa. El señor Styles lo mandaba a llamar cuando necesitaba encontrar a algún traidor o algún deudante a la empresa. Y lo encontraba, a fin de cuentas. El si era un experto, era como si viera toda la escena en su cabeza y supiera a donde fuiste, donde te escondiste, donde te caíste, si te hiciste algún raspón, o si gritabas o platicabas. Todo un Sherlock Holmes.

Tenía que proteger a Louis, no podía exponerlo tanto, Louis no podía salir del departamento, ahora menos que nunca, John lo encontraría, y, Harry lo mataría.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El "reencuentro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> después de esto empieza todo el drama ( sí, hay más drama, no es mi culpa, es de la autora) Y dejen Kudos, Hits y comentarios porque me "motivan" a re subir la obra, es un trabajo demasiado pesado

Un mes después.. 

15 horas antes del encuentro. 

Lunes, 6:15 de la mañana. 

Los rayos del sol invadieron la habitación e iluminaban la cara del rizado haciendo que este se despertara. Nah mentira, un trueno lo había despertado, estaba lloviendo. Este abrió los ojos algo adormilado y su vista se centro en el reloj de mesa que tenía. "6:15", rodó sus ojos y aplasto su rostro en la almohada, era increíble como no podía levantarse más tarde. Duro así unos minutos más, hasta que recordó que su padre lo estaba esperando para una conferencia que harían, los jefes de otras empresas amigas vendrían, negociarán, como siempre. Eso para Harry era un dolor en el culo, estar ahí sentado como siempre, fingiendo prestar atención, aguantar las pláticas aburridas de los ancianos, forzar una carcajada cuando estos decían algo "chistoso", y su padre como siempre, mirándolo de una manera desagradable, como si supiera todos los pensamientos del rizado sobre ese tipo de momentos. Intentó levantarse, pero su cabeza pulso tan horrible que volvió a la almohada, haciendo una expresión de dolor, condujo una de sus manos a su frente y se sobo un poco. Había estado de fiesta todo el fin de semana, podía asegurar que no tenía ni 2 horas dormido. Era horrible tener que levantarse temprano e ir a trabajar, apenas y tenía 23 años como para que algo tan pesado lo llevara el, como ser el heredero proximo de una gran empresa. Bueno, su padre lo estaba preparando, no quería que la empresa se fuera a la mierda, y por eso se preocupaba por enseñar a su hijo a como cuidar y manejar todo. Desde hace más de un mes su hora de salida ahora era a las 9:40pm. Era una completa mierda. Su padre lo tenía horas extra para que resolvieran algunos asuntos de negocio. Harry no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa, quería mandar todo al carajo y vivir del dinero que tenía, salir con sus amigos y estar de fiesta en fiesta. Pero había algo que lo obligaba a estar ahi, algo por lo que dejaría sus deseos y se quedaria ahi, su padre. Quería la aprobación de su padre, quería ser un "orgullo" para él, quería mostrarle a su padre que todo esto no era una pérdida de tiempo, quería que le sonriera y apoyara su mano sobre su hombro y un "buen trabajo hijo" saliera de sus labios. Nunca tuvo el aprecio de su padre, o tal vez si, pero su padre estaba tan presionado en que Harry fuera el jefe heredero, que se olvidó de su papel principal, ser un padre para el. 

Como pudo levantó su espalda de la cama y bostezando se alborotó sus famosos rizos. De entre las sabanas, miró que se formaban unas piernas, miró hacía su costado y encontro a una chica castaña acostada, descubierta de la espalda mientras dormia tranquilamente. Harry suspiró y se levantó de la cama. No estaba en sus planes llevarse a una tipa y follarsela sabiendo que hoy sería Lunes. Realmente estar teniendo sexo todo el tiempo, ya no era tan divertido, de hecho, aburría. Y le aterraba, pues era lo único con lo que se sentía "lleno" pero ahora, se esta llendo al carajo. 

Camino hacía el baño y cerro la puerta con seguro. Camino hacía la enorme regadera y giro la llave de agua caliente. Mientras esta caía camino hacía el espejo bostezando. Realmente tenía demasiado sueño, eso lo ponia de malas, odiaba tener sueño. A veces levantarte en las mañanas tan temprano, te duelen los ojos, mas bien, todo el cuerpo. Quería golpear algo, quería romper el espejo, pero tenía demasiada flojera que se limitó a hacerlo. Hace mucho que no se veía los rizos en su frente, siempre los tiene hacia atrás. Los tenía mas largos, no se veía así desde que tenía 17 años. Sonrió al recordar esos momentos en los cuales era un chico normal, que podía levantarse hasta cuando sus huevos se les antojaron, cuando no se desvelaba por trabajar, cuando hacía amigas sin tener que follarselas primero, cuando tenía más amigos verdaderos, cuando podía divertirse sin necesidad de una botella, o una droga, cuando no estaba enojado todo el tiempo, cuando podía jugar fútbol, cuando todo era diferente. Harry era un excelente jugador de fútbol, era capitán del equipo, había ganado muchísimos premios, medallas y reconocimientos, muchas escuelas le ofrecieron beca deportiva, porque aparte de ser un buen jugador, era muy reconocido en todos lados, Harry quería ser un profesional en el fútbol, pero su padre lo arruino todo. Lo condeno a trabajar en la empresa, arruinandole los sueños que alguna vez tuvo. Con solo recordarlo la rabia lo consumía, antes al recordarlo se rompía en llanto, pero con el tiempo el llanto se volvió enojo, y después, rabia. 

Cuando se dio cuenta que el vapor del baño se hizo presente, camino hacía la regadera, sintiendo las gotas de calientes de agua empapar todo su cuerpo. Un baño caliente en las mañanas te despierta. 

(.....) 

\- ¿Me llamarás? -preguntó la castaña de ojos aceitunados abrazando el cuello del rizado-. 

Este solo rodó sus ojos y la hizo a un lado mientras tomaba su billetera -No, sabes que no repito con la misma chica. 

\- ¿Que? -preguntó la chica algo ofendida-. 

-Lo que oíste, ¿Te has cuidado cierto? -preguntó el rizado con una ceja alzada mientras sacaba 200 dlls-. 

-He creído que tú te has cuidado. 

-Si sales embarazada no es mi problema. 

\- ¡Claro que sera tu problema, tu fuiste quien me ha follado! 

-Hay callate ¿Si? Ni eras virgen cuando follamos, no soy el único hombre al que te has entregado, así que a mi no me metas. 

-Eres un imbécil -dijo este cruzando sus brazos-. 

-Ten, haz lo que quieras con el, no me interesa, solo no vuelvas a buscarme -dijo Harry entregandole los billetes a la chica-. 

Esta sonrió y corrió hasta Harry besando su mejilla- Aunque seas un monstruo sin corazon, te amo. 

-Mmm -dijo este abriendo la puerta de la habitacion- Ya puede largarse señorita. 

-Muchas gracias guapo -sonrió está saliendo muy contenta de la habitación-. 

Este cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, realmente quería quedarse dormido, solo quería dormir, ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? 

El móvil comenzó a vibrar desde el mueble, Harry dejó salir un quejido y se levantó por el, lo tomó y se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo. - ¿Que? -hablo-. 

-Lo hemos encontrado -se escuchó una voz grave desde el otro lado-. 

Harry se levantó de golpe de la cama - ¿Donde esta? 

-Está en un pueblo algo alejado de la ciudad. 

-Te has demorado demasiado en buscarlo, John. 

-Fue algo dificil dar con el muchachito, pero finalmente lo hemos visto. 

\- ¿Donde se está quedando? 

-Aún no lo sabemos. 

Harry suspiró pesadamente y se tocó la frente- ¿Es que acaso eres imbécil? Me dices que sabes donde esta, y luego me dices que no. 

-No sabemos donde vive exactamente, pero si sabemos donde trabaja. 

Se escucho la pequeña carcajada de Harry del otro lado del teléfono- ¿Trabaja? 

-Al parecer, trabaja de cajero en un Starbucks. 

-Mm, a donde fue a caer -dijo este divertido mientras miraba una pequeña navaja que se encontraba en el mueble de enfrente-. 

\- ¿No ha pensado en preguntarle al joven Payne donde puede estar? 

La pregunta del hombre hizo que la sonrisa de Harry desapareciera algo confundido. - ¿Por qué la pregunta, John? 

-Debería averiguarlo usted mismo, tal vez está siendo traicionado por el joven. 

Las palabras que el hombre decía confundían mas a Harry. ¿Que tenía que ver Liam en esto? Ni siquiera se conocen, o eso es algo de lo que está seguro. 

-Lo haré -dijo Harry antes de colgar-. 

Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil. ¿Liam, Liam lo estaba traicionando? ¿El sabia donde estaba? ¿El lo estaba escondiendo? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo conoce? 

Tenía demasiadas preguntas y necesitaba respuestas, pero de algo estaba seguro, averiguaría este asunto, vigilará más a Liam, necesitaba asegurarse de que él no tenía nada que ver con Louis. Había pasado demasiado tiempo que Harry se había olvidado del asunto. Por Louis había sufrido dolores de cabeza continuos, le había provocado migraña, cosa que nunca tuvo. 

Cada que lo recuerda, recuerda la llamada de la madre algo urgida y enojada, esa llamada que fue muy rara para él, el tan solo recordar sus palabras. 

"- ¿Está segura de esto? Tiene que saber que no hay vuelta atrás." 

"Muy segura, mientras tu me cumplas con el dinero que te acabo de pedir, es todo tuyo." 

Harry se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pues podía meterse en graves problemas. La madre del chico al que le había reventado las bolas hace apenas la noche anterior, le estaba ofreciendo a su hijo, a cambio de una cantidad algo exagerada de dinero. Para ese entonces Harry tenía una rabia por el chico, pues siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que las personas le correspondan y no lo dejen caliente como si no pasara nada. 

Pero ¿Qué clase de madre vendería a su hijo?. 

"- ¿Entonces, tenemos un trato, o no?" -preguntó la mujer algo sería desde el otro lado del teléfono-. 

"-Iré por él en una hora, te haré un cheque" 

"-Perfecto, le estaremos esperando, joven Styles" 

Adoraba recordar esos momentos que fueron tan únicos hasta cierto punto. Amaba lastimar al pequeño y verlo llorar, sufrir. Quería mostrarle que nadie le hace lo que le hizo esa noche, que tiene que tener respeto por las personas con más clase social de lo que él nunca podrá ser. Su plan era ir matándolo lentamente, hasta que este dejara de respirar. Porque si, Harry le tiene tanto odio al menor, que con solo respirar, lo altera. Pero este se escapó de sus manos y lo iba a pagar. Harry no se quedaría así, estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Lo encontraría, lo traería de regreso y después, lo mataría. 

(....) 

14 horas antes del encuentro. 

Lunes 7:05 de la mañana. 

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Boo! -gritaron todos en una sola voz mientras que el bebito se reia con sus pequeñas carcajadas-. 

-OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS MI HIJO YA CUMPLE 1 AÑO, 1 PUTO AÑO DE VIDA, PUTA MADRE, LOUIS, TOMAME UNA FOTO, ESTE MOMENTO LO TENGO QUE RECORDAR SIEMPRE -hablo Jake acomodandose alado del asiento color azul donde se encontraba el bebe-. 

-En primera, NO es tu hijo, y en segunda, ¡Alejate de mi bebe, le vas a pegar las pulgas! -regaño Hazel aventando a Jake al piso-. 

\- ¡Oye, maltrato animal!! -gritó Jake desde el piso-. 

Louis y Hazel comenzaron a reír. 

-Iré por un cuchillo para partir el pastel -dijo Louis mientras caminaba a la cocina-. 

-Esta bien, mi amor ya cumples 1 año -sonrió Hazel haciendole cariños a su bebe-. 

-Y nadie ayuda a Jake a levantarse, todos lo odian -habló este levantándose del suelo-. 

Louis llegó con el cuchillo y a Jake le brillaron los ojos. 

\- ¡YO YO YO QUIER..... 

\- ¡Ah ah! Alejate -dijo Louis poniendo una mano en su cara-. 

\- ¡No se vale! ¿Por que tu y no yo? 

-Porque yo soy Louis, y tu eres....Jake. 

-Ah, con que a esas vamos... ¿Osea que por ser Jake no puedo hacer nada? 

-Exacto -dijo este comenzando a partir el mini pastel de chispas de colores que habian hecho en casa-. 

\- ¿Pues sabes? Jake tiene más de 15, 000 dlls ahorrados, y no le prestara NADA a Louis, por ser...Louis. 

-Aww Jake -sonrió Louis- No sabes cuanto me alegra que hagas algo bien. 

La risa escandalosa de Hazel se escuchó por todo el departamento y el rubio solo miró a Louis. 

\- ¿Nunca te han dado un putazo a estas horas? 

Louis rió ante las palabras de Jake- Puedes ser el primero si quieres. 

-No, no sería capaz de golpear tu linda carita -sonrió esté tomando las mejillas de Louis- habel, ¿quen lo quele? ¿quen lo quele? Jake lo quele -decía estrujando sus mejillas-. 

\- ¡Ya suéltame animal! -gritó Louis alejando las manos de Jake de sus mejillas-. 

Jake rió a carcajadas y miró como seguía cortando el pastel. 

-Oye amor. 

-Que quieres. 

-No te ofendas, pero como que esas galletitas tuyas ya te estan haciendo efecto ¿No? -dijo Jake mirando la panza de Louis-. 

Louis seguía estando delgado, pero su vientre había crecido un poquito, tampoco muy exagerado. Este solo rio a carcajadas y tomo un plato para poner una rebanada de pastel. 

\- ¿Tu crees? 

-Si, aw, tu panshita -dijo este tocando la panza de Louis- A caray -dijo este algo impresionado por lo que se sentia en la panza de Louis- Viejo, ¿Tienes pirañas o que onda? 

Louis rió y alejó la mano de Jake- Tengo hambre eso es todo. 

-Pues se nota -dijo este tomando su rebanada de pastel- Bueno, no te preocupes por ser gordito, solo se vive una vez. 

-No estoy gordo -dijo Louis algo ofendido-. 

Jake comenzó a reír con pastel en su boca- Pero mira tu pancita. 

-MIra, no estoy gordo ¿Okey? ¡Haz! -gritó Louis mirando hacía la cocina-. 

\- ¿Que paso? -contestó está caminando hacia ellos con Boo en brazos-. 

\- ¿Estoy gordo? -preguntó Louis-. 

Jake rió a carcajadas. 

-No, bueno, yo no te veo gordo -dijo Hazel-. 

-Ahí está, no estoy gordo -dijo sentándose alado de el-. 

-La gente dice muchas cosas Louis.... 

-Ya cállate -dijo este golpeando el brazo del rubio, este rió tocándose el brazo-. 

-Auuuu, dolio. 

-Me vale. 

-Aww, no te enojes amors, así te amo, así de gordito -dijo este abrazando a Louis-. 

-Vete mucho a la -el timbre del departamento sonó por todo el lugar-. 

\- ¿Que me vaya mucho a la que? -sonrió Jake mirando a Louis-. 

Este solo rodó sus ojos y caminó hacía la puerta del departamento, al abrirla se encontró con Liam y sonrió. 

\- ¡Liam!!! -gritó el menor colgándose del brazo del mayor, este se balanceo un poco saliendo del departamento-. 

\- ¡Pequeño!! -sonrió esté levantandolo un poco, para segundos después dejarlo de nuevo en el piso-. 

\- ¿Quieres pastel? Hoy cumple años Boo y le hicimos uno, supongo que esta delicioso. 

-Suena bien -sonrió- Un segundo enano, ¿Has comido pastel? 

-No, yo no -rio Louis cruzando sus brazos- Sabes que no. 

\- ¡Louis, mira tu pancita! -sonrió Liam posando sus dos manos en el vientre de Louis- ¡Está creciendo! 

-Lo he notado esta mañana cuando me cambiaba -sonrió Louis levantandose un poco la camisa- Parece que estoy inflamado o algo así. 

-Louis, esta hermosa -sonrió acariciando su vientre. -Ya no lo vas a poder ocultar ahora. 

El menor bufo- Lo se, tendre que dejar de trabajar. 

\- ¿Hazel y Jake lo saben? 

-No, aún no -susurro Louis mirando hacía atrás, Hazel y Jake estaban gritandose, tal vez habian iniciado otra pelea infantil, Louis cerró la puerta del departamento y miró a Liam- No se como decirles. 

-Si no quieres no les digas, es mejor. Pero si planeas decirlo, es mejor que lo hagas de una vez porque después no podrás ocultarlo y cuando tengas al bebé van a tener muchas dudas. 

-Pensaré en qué decirles... -suspiro el pequeño bajando la mirada-. 

-Oye, a propósito.. -hablo Liam algo misterioso- De pura curiosidad ¿Como me dijiste que se llamaba tu mejor amigo? 

Louis levanto la cabeza hacía Liam algo extrañado- Zayn, ¿Por? 

-Oh por nada, solo curiosidad. 

-Mmm -contestó el menor mirando el reloj- Cielos, tenemos que irnos, pedimos permiso para llegar a las 7:20 y ya son las 7:19, nos van a matar. 

-Entonces hay que apresurarnos, pero antes, te tengo una sorpresa. 

\- ¿Una sorpresa? -Louis no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Qué sorpresa? 

-Pues veras... Me he encontrado a alguien que, quizás disfrutes verlo -hablo Liam mirando hacía el final del pasillo- ¡Ya! -gritó-. 

Louis arqueo una ceja algo confundido por la acción de Liam, pero cuando vio a alguien caminar hacia ellos centró su vista en el. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, sus labios se separaron para quedar boquiabiertos. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y una emoción le comenzaba a recorrer todo el cuerpo. 

Zayn, Zayn Malik, ese imbécil que siempre fue su mejor amigo, ahora caminaba hacía él.En cuanto Zayn miró a Louis, no pudo evitar correr hacía él con mucha velocidad. Corrió hasta su amigo con una expresión de felicidad y con sus ojos muy cristalinos. Cuando llegó hasta Louis, ambos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza, con tanta necesidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Zayn apretó con demasiada fuerza a Louis como si temiera perderlo de nuevo, este abrazaba su amigo como si nunca quisiera separarse de el. Los dos se escondían en los hombros del otro. Se escucharon los sollozos de ambos, el corazon de Louis se quebro al ver a Zayn, pues el era a la persona que mas extrañaba en este mundo. Zayn se quebró en un llanto y abrazó con más fuerza a Louis, casi sintiendo los latidos de ambos. Las lágrimas de Louis fueron incontenibles y salieron por si solas de sus ojos, una tras otra. Sintió las gotas de lágrimas de Zayn en su hombro. El lo extrañaba, tanto tiempo sin verlo, tanto tiempo sin tenerlo, tanto tiempo sin estar con el, tanto tiempo de estar separado de su mejor amigo, su hermano. El tan solo saber la razon por la cual el había desaparecido, el tan solo saber que un hombre le había hecho tanto daño lo hacía morirse de coraje, pero era tan inevitable no llorar al verlo con el, en tenerlo en sus brazos nuevamente, en estar con el, en sentirlo, en olerlo, en sentir como lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza como el lo hacía. Había esperado ese momento todo este tiempo. Lo había estado buscando desde el primer día en que no volvió más. 

\- ¡Mierda Louis!! -dijo Zayn con un hilo de voz- ¡Mierda no sabes cuanto te he buscado, cuanto te he extrañado!! 

-Zayn.. -se escuchó la voz de Louis quebrarse en un llanto-. 

Ambos se abrazaron más fuerte al ya estar juntos nuevamente. Los sollozos se habian convertido en un llanto, y las lágrimas se habian convertido en rios incontrolables. Tal vez era lo que les faltaba a ambos, tener la presencia del otro, de estar con el otro, al fin se tenían. 

Liam los miraba con algo de tristeza, pero con algo de felicidad, sabía que eso significaba mucho para Louis, y el había prometido que iba a volver a recuperar la felicidad perdida de Louis, y lo estaba logrando. 

Cuando los pequeños se calmaron, se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron al verse tan debiles, ambos con los ojos rojos, con la nariz roja, con todas las mejillas y los ojos mojados, la cara hecha un desastre. 

-De haber sabido todo esto... -hablo Zayn posando sus manos en las mejillas de Louis- Hubiera hecho tantas cosas Louis. Nunca me imagine que esto te estuviera pasando... Al segundo día que no viniste a clases, supuse que estabas enfermo, así que fui a tu casa a entregarte la tarea porque se que para ti la escuela era muy importante, además, iba a enfadarte un poco, como siempre... -la voz de Zayn comenzó a quebrarse de nuevo y los ojos de Louis se cristalizaron de nuevo- Pero vi el cartel de "en venta" de la casa, y.. te juro que lloré, pensé que te habías ido, y no me habías dicho nada, me enoje mucho contigo, pensé que me habías abandonado, MIERDA ME SENTÍ TAN MAL. 

-No pude evitarlo, me llevaron a la fuerza, eran demasiados, no tenía quien me defendiera - sollozo Louis dejando salir sus lágrimas-. 

-Lo sé, lo sé -sonrió Zayn limpiando las lágrimas de su amigo que comenzaban a descender- Después de 8 meses sin verte, tuve una llamada a mi celular cuando estaba en la alberca, tu sabes que siempre estoy ahi -río en bajito, contagiando a Louis- Y, eras tú, y después..me colgaste, ¿Sabes que hice?! ¡Le grité a mi madre, me cai de las escaleras, llame a la policía sin la autorización de mi madre, osea, hice muchas cosas vergonzosas Louis, muchas!! Pero la policía no pudo rastrear la llamada, porque para hacerlo, tienes que durar más de 1 minuto, y solo duramos 15 segundos. Me asuste mucho, pense que estabas secuestrado o algo así, porque te escuchaste muy asustado, como si tuvieras miedo de que alguien te escuchara... y era ese maldito, ¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA QUE TE TENÍA!! ¡ESE HOMBRE SIN HUEVOS!! Y SI LOS TIENE, JURÓ QUE SE LOS VOY A CORTAR, PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI LOUIS, NADIE PUEDE TOMAR A MI MEJOR AMIGO, ¡A MI HERMANO! Y LIBRARSE TAN FÁCIL. 

Louis sonrió ante la impotencia que Zayn tenía y lo protector que sonaba. Ese era Zayn, Zayn siempre protegía a Louis. 

-Cuando me contaste sobre Zayn el sábado en la noche, comencé a buscarlo, pero no lo encontre, y recordé el nombre de la preparatoria a la que tenían planeado entrar, y ahí fue donde lo encontré -hablo Liam acercándose a ellos-. 

-Pensé que si entraba ahí, te encontraría ahí -sonrió Zayn mirando a Louis- Pero llego Liam, al principio me saque de onda porque no lo conocía, pero cuando me contó todo, tenía que verte, tenía que estar contigo. Louis, felicidades -sonrió tocando su vientre- Ahora eres más valioso de lo que siempre fuiste. 

-Zayn -sonrió Louis mientras se limpiaba la lágrimas que no lo dejaban mirar bien-. 

-Liam me ha contado todo, desde el principio hasta ahora, ¿Como se llama el imbécil que te hizo todo esto? Necesito saberlo -dijo Zayn-. 

-Harry Styles -contestó Liam-. 

\- ¿Harry? ¿Styles? ¡JA! POR DIOS, NI SIQUIERA HA DE TENER "STYLES" EN SU VIDA, NI SIQUIERA EN SU ROPA, QUÉ NOMBRE TAN MAS RIDICULO POR DIOS!. 

Louis y Liam comenzaron a reír. Zayn miró a Louis y este volvió a abrazarlo refugiándose en su pecho. Zayn lo abrazó y recargo su cabeza en la de su amigo. Liam los miraba con ternura. 

-Ahora ya tienes quien te proteja -sonrió Liam-. 

-Gracias Liam, por todo lo que has hecho por mi -sonrió Louis-. 

-No agradezcas pequeño, te prometi algo y lo estoy cumpliendo. 

Louis le sonrió y suspiro en el hombro de Zayn. 

-Te extrañe mucho tommo.... -susurro el morocho besando su frente-. 

-Yo mas Zayn -sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amigo-. 

Liam miraba como Zayn y Louis se trataban, tan confiados, como si fueran hermanos, se mostraban todo su cariño, sin importar si se veía raro o no. Después de todo, en una relación de 2 amigos, tiene que haber uno protector, y el otro confiado. También tiene que haber un tonto, y un responsable. 

Le hubiera gustado que su amistad con Harry hubiera sido así, pero casi siempre fue de insultos y siempre peleaban, pero lo raro es que a pesar de que eran tan diferentes, son los mejores amigos, tal vez su amistad con Harry es muy rara, pero Harry es Harry, y cuando estan juntos son unos niños chiquitos, una amistad muy tierna y rara a la vez. Es como cuando uno toma a Iron man, y el otro llora y pelea porque tiene al capitán américa. Así era su amistad. 

\- ¡Louis mierda ya es tardísimo y el gerente chupa bolas se va a enoj.... -Jake se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Zayn abrazar a Louis-. 

Louis se separo lentamente de Zayn para ver a Jake, se veía muy confundido y extrañado. Después miró a Liam, quien le llegó una llamada y tuvo que alejarse de todos ellos. Hazel salió detrás de él con Boo en brazos, tenía la misma expresión que Jake, no entendían nada. Louis se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. 

-Jake, Haz, el es Zayn Malik, mi mejor amigo, Zayn, ellos son Hazel y Jake, mis nuevos mejores amigos -hablo moviendo los brazos-. 

Hazel sonrió y extendió su mano- Mucho gusto Zayn, eres guapo. 

Zayn rio en bajito y estrecho su mano con ella- Muchas gracias, ¿Te llamas como la chica del libro no? 

-Toooodos me lo dicen -bufo esta-. 

-Lo mismo le dije yo -hablo Louis- Y se parece a la actriz. 

\- ¡Si de hecho! Tambien sale en la de divergente, ¿Acaso no seras ella que nos quieres engañar? 

\- ¡Ufff! Lo que daria yo -rio Hazel-. 

\- ¡Que lindo tu bebito! ¿Como se llama? -preguntó Zayn señalando al bebe-. 

-Louis -respondió-. 

-Por dios, ¿Son tocayos?. 

Hazel y Louis rieron. 

-"Tocayos", suena chistoso -dijo Louis-. 

-Tocaaaaaayos AYOS -hablo Hazel -suena como si estuvieras diciendo gallos. 

-Cierto -sonrió Zayn-. 

-Y el es Jake -señalo Louis-. 

Jake y Zayn se miraron de arriba para abajo, con una expresión de vanidad. Louis y Hazel lo notaron y ansiosos miraron la escena. 

-Hola -saludó Zayn sonriendo-. 

Jake lo ignoró y miró hacía Louis tomándolo del brazo - ¿Nos vamos bebe? -dijo abrazando a Louis-. 

Zayn alzó sus cejas y Hazel comenzó a reír. 

-De hecho tenemos que irnos, si no nos van a regañar -dijo Louis-. 

-Si, deberian irse, Liam y yo los acompañamos -sonrió Zayn jalando a Louis del brazo y abrazandolo, depositando un beso en su mejilla-. 

-No es necesario que vayas, con Liam es suficiente -sonrió Jake jalando a Louis del brazo abrazando su estómago-. 

-No no, claro que voy, ademas, sirve que nos conocemos, ¡Ah! Quiero que Louis vaya al lado de mi, es que somos MEJORES amigos -sonrió Zayn jalando a Louis y abrazando su vientre, viéndose muy sobre-protector-. 

-Hazel, ¿No quieres que te acompañe a dejar a Boo con la niñera? -sonrió Louis algo nervioso por la situación-. 

-Me parece estupendo, vamos -sonrió tomándolo del brazo- Por cierto, Louis ira a mi lado chicos. 

Louis y Hazel caminaron hacia el elevador, Jake y Zayn se miraron con rabia. 

(....) 

-ES UN ESTÚPIDO, UN IMBÉCIL, UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA -gritaba Zayn desde el asiento de copiloto mientras Liam conducía-. 

-Oh vamos, Jake es buena onda, solo que, de seguro sintió celos porque Louis te presento como su mejor amigo -sonrió Liam algo divertido por la situación-. 

-Es que no, me debí haber quedado, mierda, de seguro ahorita lo ha de estar manoseando. 

-En el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, pues era algo normal que Louis hiciera amigos. 

-Es que no Liam, Louis no puede tener a nadie más que no sea yo, ¿Okey? Osea, pff. 

Liam negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía hacía enfrente. Zayn era algo gruñon y algo "nena" en este tipo de cosas, ademas por como actuaba y se movia, se veía muy amanerado, como si fuera, gay-. 

-LIAAAM -gritó de la nada, Liam se asustó y el carro se descontrolo un poco-. 

\- ¿Que?!! -preguntó este asustado-. 

-Lo dejamos solo, hay no, ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¡Debemos volver! 

-Zayn... -hablo Liam parándose cuando vio el semáforo en rojo- No le pasara nada, llevamos un mes así, yo estaba como tu al principio, pero gracias a dios no ha pasado nada. 

-Pero es que, no se, tengo miedo, acabo de recuperarlo y, Liam regresa, me quedaré con el. 

-No no, tu tienes que ir a la escuela -dijo este. Zayn se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía enfrente muy enojado. La escena era graciosa porque Zayn apenas era un niño y se miraba en el asiento enorme de la camioneta, era chistoso, era mas chistoso que cuando Louis estaba ahi-Cuando salga del trabajo prometo traerte. 

\- ¡Pero eso es demasiado tarde! Osea, no me agrada. 

-Pues "Osea" no hay de otra. 

Zayn y Liam se miraron retóricos, como si estuvieran luchando para ver quién de los dos se dejaba de mirar primero. El semaforo se puso en verde, así que Liam tenía que mirar a fuerzas, así que solo le sonrió al pequeño y acelero. Zayn sonrió victorioso. 

(.....) 

10 horas antes del encuentro. 

Lunes, 11:34 de la mañana. 

\- ¿Ya vistes las estadísticas de la empresa? Subieron a un 20%, ¡Eso es genial!! -sonrió Niall dejando una hoja en el escritorio de Harry-. 

Harry miraba fijamente a Liam, con sus piernas sobre el escritorio. Se sobaba la barbilla con su mano. Liam sintió que algo estaba mal, y Niall hacía mal tercio. 

Para su suerte/mala, el teléfono de Niall sonó, así que este se despidió y literalmente corrió hacía la salida para contestar la llamada, era Vicky, una modelo con la que estaba quedando. 

Una vez que el rubio se fue, la enorme oficina se quedó en silencio. Liam cada vez mas sentia la mirada de Harry clavarse en el. Así que decidió preguntar. 

\- ¿Pasa algo, o te has enamorado de mi? -rio esté tratando de ponerle ambiente a la conversación. Pero al ver la seriedad de Harry, supo que algo malo estaba pasando-. 

-John me ha llamado esta mañana.... -hablo el rizado tomando su bolígrafo-. 

-Oh, eso es bueno -sonrió Liam-. 

Harry emitió su sonrisa para segundos después borrarla y prosiguió- Lo ha encontrado. 

El corazón de Liam se detuvo. Oh no, eso era grave, gravísimo, y Louis estaba realmente expuesto. Esta mañana se había levantando con un mal presentimiento, que no se le había quitado hasta ahora. Harry noto lo tenso que se había puesto Liam, de reojo miraba sus pies y sus manos moverse con mucha prisa, como si algo le perturbara. 

\- ¿Que pasa, Liam? -preguntó el rizado fingiendo preocupación-. 

-N-nada, es solo que, olvide ir al baño esta mañana, y justamente iba a ir ahora, ¿Puedo entrar aquí? 

-Claro. 

-Gracias -dijo Liam levantándose algo apresurado de la silla-. 

Camino rápido hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Harry comenzaba a frustrarse, con la actitud que había tomado Liam era más que obvio que algo escondía, pero no sabia como hacerlo. Avento levemente el bolígrafo mientras se tocaba la frente. 

-Bingo -sonrió el rizado al ver el teléfono de Liam en el escritorio-. 

Tomó el teléfono sin antes hecharle una miradita a la puerta del baño. Para su suerte, Liam no tenía una contraseña. "Que estúpido" pensó Harry. Abrió la aplicación de mensajes, si Liam tenía algo que ver con Louis, seguro se mandarían mensajes. Pero no, no encontro ningun mensaje relacionado con Louis. Maldijo en voz baja dejando caer el teléfono en el escritorio. Entonces recordó "Contactos", sonrió y volvió a tomar el teléfono en sus manos. Miro el historial, curiosamente decía "departamento", había marcado muchas veces, pero algo llamo su atención, "Starbucks", Harry arqueó una ceja mientras frotaba su barbilla con su mano. No perdía nada con marcar. Miro de nuevo la puerta del baño y aún no se abría, presiono "Marcar" y el teléfono comenzo a hacerlo. Se puso el teléfono en la oreja y espero. A los 6 segundos se escucha alguien tomar el teléfono. 

-Buenas tardes dama o caballero ¿Desea algo de llevar? -se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono-. 

Harry miró la ubicación de la llamada. "Norte, Nashville Avenida 5, Starbucks", volvió el teléfono a su oreja y escuchó un "¿Bueno?" de parte de la chica. 

-Si, hum, ¿Se encuentra Louis? -preguntó el rizado-. 

-Si, ¿Quien lo busca? -preguntó la chica-. 

-Liam -mintió-. 

\- ¡Hola Liam! Me has dado un susto, te escuchas diferente, ¿Estas enfermo o algo? 

-Si, si -respondió aclarando un poco su voz-. 

-Deja te lo paso. Louis, ¡Louis te hablan, es Liam! ¿Que están haciendo?! Espera un segundo, creo que Jake se acaba de resbalar, ahora te contesta. 

¿Jake? ¿Quien mierdas era Jake? ¿Quien mierdas era ella? Conocían a Liam, y por lo visto, Louis estaba ahí. O tal vez se estaba confundiendo, después de todo, Louis no es el único chico con ese nombre en la ciudad. 

"¿Quien es?" -se escuchó una voz aguda y muy familiar del otro lado del teléfono-. 

"Es Liam" -contestó la chica a lo lejos-. 

Se escuchó que tomaron el teléfono y contestó -Hola Liam, ¿Que pasa?. 

Harry sintió como si todo su coraje se esparciera por todas las venas de su cuerpo, era Louis. Se escuchó que la palanca del retrete fue bajada. Un dolor de cabeza lo invadió a causa del coraje y frustración que se estaba acumulando por todo su ser. 

-Oye ¿Adivina que? Como llegamos tarde el gerente nos ha castigado, expecto a Hazel y a Jake, ellos ya llevan aquí mucho tiempo así que ellos van a salir una hora antes que yo, pero yo me tengo que quedar hasta las 10, antes de trabajar me dijo "una sola queja y te largas", no me corrio, pero si me castigo, y voy a tener que limpiar todo el lugar, llegaré tarde, y no te preocupes, ya me he tomado las pastillas. 

¿Que putas pastillas?! ¿Que puto gerente?! ¿Quien putas eran Hazel y Jake?! 

\- ¿Liam? -se escuchó de nuevo su voz-. 

Harry colgó y aventó levemente el teléfono en el escritorio. Liam lo había traicionado, había mantenido vivo al muerto de hambre todo este tiempo, y nunca sospecho nada. Sentia muchisimo coraje, ya sabía por lo menos a donde ir. Tenía demasiadas ganas de estrangular a Liam, pero no lo haría, si no iría corriendo por el. Así que decidió guardar silencio. 

Esto no podía estar pasando, su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, y por un muerto de hambre como Louis. 

-Listo, ¿Tarde mucho? -preguntó su "mejor amigo" saliendo del baño muy relajado-. 

Harry se limitó a mirarlo. Liam se sentó en su asiento y tomo su teléfono. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Andas algo raro -preguntó este arqueando una ceja-. 

Harry le sonrió hipócritamente y se levantó de su silla -No, no pasa nada, tengo que atender una llamada, ahora vuelvo.... 

Camino hacia la puerta principal con la mirada de Liam sobre el, trataria de no ser muy obvio. Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de el, marcó a velocidad supersónica a John, a los segundos, el hombre contestó. 

\- ¿Si? 

-Nashville Avenida 5 Starbucks.... 

(......) 

Encuentro. 

Lunes, 10:12 de la noche. 

Louis estaba acomodando todo en el lugar, estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unos de chefs que se encargaba de hacer los pastelitos y las galletitas. 

Aún en su condición, tuvo que limpiar todo el lugar, hasta dejarlo impecable, Jake y Hazel insistieron en quedarse, pero el se nego. Dejó su gorra y la camiseta en uno de los casilleros y se colocó la sudadera. 

\- ¿Ya te vas pequeño? -preguntó el chef acomodando los sartenes y las hoyas en su lugar-. 

-Si, por fin he acabado -sonrió el menor dejando salir aire de alivio, el chef comenzó a reír-. 

-Entonces buenas noches Louisito, descansa, mañana nos vemos. 

-Igual Sebastian, buenas noches -sonrió mientras caminaba hacía la salida-. 

Una vez fuera se acomodo un poco la mochila y continuó caminando. Estaba muy oscuro y frío. Eso era raro, últimamente hacía mucho calor. No podía esperar llegar a su departamento y hablarle a Zayn para que este fuera a su departamento. 

Había poca gente, pero la suficiente para no sentirte tan solo(a). Reconoció a una chica que vivía en los mismo departamentos que el, así que sin hablarle la siguió, ambos tomando el mismo camino, así no se sentía desconfiado, pues estaba acostumbrado a irse con Hazel todos los días. 

Sintió un dolor en su estómago, dejó salir un jadeo y toco su vientre. 

-Yo también tengo algo de hambre amor, espera un poco ¿Si? -sonrió acariciando el vientre-. 

Lo bueno era que nadie estaba ahí para ver sus ridiculeces y pensar que estaba hablando solo, o mas bien, eso pensaba. 

Llegó sano y salvo a los departamentos, la chica vivía en el piso de abajo así que hasta ahí la seguía. Saludo a la niñera de Boo quien fue ella quien lo saludo primero. Llamó al elevador y esperó ahí unos segundos. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron se adentro en este. Presiono el boton de hasta el penúltimo piso y comenzó a subir. Estaba algo desesperado, ya quería llegar y comer algo. Galletas por ejemplo. 

Las puertas se abrieron y este se apresuró a llegar a la puerta de su departamento, sacó las llaves y se adentro en este. Cerro la puerta con seguro y dejó las llaves en la mesita. Se quitó la sudadera y camino hacía la alacena. Tomó un paquete de galletas príncipes blancas y se metió una a la boca, era una excusa para comerlas, para "calmar el hambre". 

Se dirigió al refrigerador y saco mayonesa, queso, jamón, tomate, cebolla, lechuga, mostaza, aguacate y más queso. Últimamente tenía mucho antojo de eso, y mientras sea "nutritivo" puede comerlo. 

Saco un poco de jugo y cerró el refrigerador. Camino hacia la barra y comenzó a prepararse el sandwich. Después de unos cuantos minutos lo termino, se veía asqueroso, pero tenía todo lo que a Louis se le antojaba. Antes de cerrar el sandwich, colocó 4 galletas encima de la lechuga y colocó la última rebanada de pan. Sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a comerlo, para Louis era la gloria, no había comido desde el medio día y hacerse esto era todo su plan de todo el día. Bien dicen que cuando estas solo, comes como cerdo, comes como quieras, haces ruido, masticas con la boca abierta, toda la comida alrededor de la boca, así era como estaba comiendo, como un loco desesperado, pero no le importaba, estaba disfrutando su asquerosidad. 

Una vez que termino lavo su plato y el vaso de jugo. Tiro la envoltura de las galletas y camino hacía el sillón. Se sentó en este y cerro sus ojos, condujo una mano hacía su vientre y lo acaricio. Sonrió al recordar que esta mañana, su vientre había crecido mucho, aún podia disimular, pero si lo mirabas bien, había crecido demasiado. El pequeño comenzaba a formarse y a crecer, y eso le daba alegria a Louis. 

Este largo mes en que ha estado solo, se ha vuelto más relajado, se siente un poco más, libre. Estaba comenzando a recuperar su vida, con nuevas persona y poco a poco avanzaba, y eso era suficiente para el. Con la llegada de Zayn lo alegró mucho mas, le faltaba verlo, estar con el, esos dos se querían demasiado, habian pasado por tantas cosas, algunas chistosas, otras tristes, otras feas, otras raras, etc. Ahora solo quería verlo, ahora se siente más confiado porque por lo menos el ya sabe que es lo que espera Louis. 

Estos días, Louis había comenzado a devolver el estómago, los dolores aumentaban más, el dolor de cabeza era más fuerte, el doctor dijo que eso era normal, pero tenía que tomarse las pastillas que le incluían en el tratamiento. Había comenzado a ponerse debil, no podia dormir y eso lo mantenía cansado todo el tiempo. Su apetito estaba cambiando, ahora quería todo, hasta cosas que nunca en su vida había comido, cosas que no le gustaban, como mariscos, tostilocos, etc. Podía haberse devorado el pastel de Boo, pero no podía, importaba mas el bebe. Y el tratamiento incluía una dieta estricta, que tenía que seguir, el doctor dijo que algo dulce no hace malo durante el día, así que las galletas no eran un problema, gracias al cielo. 

Recordó a Zayn de nuevo, lo llamaría, quería hablar con alguien. Tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita y cuando tenía planeado marcar al teléfono de Liam para que este le pasara el numero de Zayn, alguien toco la puerta. 

Pensó que tal vez podía ser Liam, ya que casi siempre lo visita. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y camino hacía la puerta, se extraño al escuchar los golpes muy insistentes. Quito el seguro y giro la perilla de la puerta, al abrirla por completo abrió los ojos espantado por la persona a la que estaba viendo, Harry.


	11. Capítulo 9

Recordó a Zayn de nuevo, lo llamaría, quería hablar con alguien. Tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita y cuando tenía planeado marcar al teléfono de Liam para que este le pasara el numero de Zayn, alguien toco la puerta.

Pensó que tal vez podía ser Liam, ya que casi siempre lo visita. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y camino hacía la puerta, se extraño al escuchar los golpes muy insistentes. Quito el seguro y giro la perilla de la puerta, al abrirla por completo abrió los ojos espantado por la persona a la que estaba viendo, Harry.

\- ¿Creíste que sería fácil esconderse verdad? -preguntó este tomándolo del cabello mientras entraba más al departamento-.

Louis se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada, trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, no quería que las cosas se salieran de control, aunque de todos modos, lo harían.

-Hay pero si que lindo hogar, ¿Quien te lo compro? ¿Liam?

-Harry me estas lastimando. -habló Louis tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible-.

Harry apretó su cabello con más fuerza haciendo jadear a Louis- No me sorprende que hayas salido corriendo a los brazos de ese infeliz, no eres tan estúpido, querías dinero.

-Me lastimas -habló Louis tomando la mano de Harry para que este lo soltara, pero no funciono, Harry lo tomo más fuerte-.

-Sabes muy bien que Liam tiene muchísimo dinero, y te aprovechaste de eso, pusiste tu cara de muerto de hambre y el imbécil ese te dio todo ¿No?

-Harry...

\- ¿Sabes que después de tu inteligente golpecito me has provocado una fuerte y constante migraña?

Louis hizo una mueca de dolor al ya no soportar la mano de Harry tomar de su cabello con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarlo de su cabeza.

Harry rio-Y caiste tan bajo, que trabajas en un Starbucks, ¿Cuanto te pagan? ¿1 dólar?

\- ¡Suéltame! -gritó Louis aventando la mano de Harry-.

Harry sintió su sangre hervir, golpeo la mejilla del menor y antes de que este cayera al piso lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Y claro, andas de puta, Liam te da todo con solo hacerle un trabajito ¿No?

Louis lo miró con confusión, ahora no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en el dolor de su mejilla, un dolor que ya era familiar. Deseaba que lo golpeara en cualquier otra parte, que no fuera en su vientre.

-Recoge tus cosas RÁPIDO y vámonos -ordeno Harry-.

-Yo no pienso irme contigo -respondió el menor firmemente y retórico-.

\- ¿A no? -alzó las cejas con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Fue entonces cuando Louis escuchó una pistola cargarse y chocó contra su vientre, se sobresaltó y miró a Harry espantando. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

-Harry no por favor, por favor no lo hagas -rogó el menor sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de agua-.

\- ¿Por que no hacerlo? -sonrió el rizado muy divertido por la situación, con todas las intenciones de tirar del gatillo en cualquier momento-.

\- ¡Harry no lo hagas, te lo suplico no me mates! -rogo Louis desesperado al ver que Harry si tiraria en cualquier momento-.

-No me convences niño, ni siquiera eso haces bien.

-Me iré contigo -dijo Louis tragando saliva, arrepentido por lo que estaba diciendo- Si me voy contigo.

Harry sonrió y tomó la camisa del menor, colocando la pistola bajo su barbilla, asustando.

-Entonces yo digo que empieces a empacar ya, porque con un solo error que cometas, nadie te va a salvar de esto, ¿Entiendes? -sonrió-.

Louis asintió rápidamente con sus lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Harry lo soltó y lo aventó hacia atrás.

-MUÉVETE, NO TENGO TU TIEMPO. -gritó Harry de mala manera-.

Louis se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía su habitación, sintiendo a Harry tras de el. No podía ser verdad, esto no podía ser verdad. ¿Como había dado con el? ¿Cómo es que lo había encontrado? Si Liam y el habian sido muy discretos. ¿Acaso él le abra dicho? ¿Que pasaria con Hazel? ¿Con Jake? ¿Con su empleo? No quería dejar nada, no quería irse. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería morir, solo por el bebé. Tenía que ser muy paciente con Harry, tenía que obedecerlo en todo, si no moriría, Harry estaba loco, y si terminaría por matarlo.

-Llévate pocas cosas, no empaques todo -ordenó Harry desde el marco de la puerta-.

Louis asintió y tomó la misma mochila con la que Liam había guardado sus pocas prendas. Abrió los cajones y metió lo necesario. Miró el cajón donde tenía el diario, no podía llevarlo, si no Harry lo vería, y no quería eso, no ahora. Otra vez se sentía humillado, esa sensación tan horrible invadía todo su cuerpo, esa sensación ya hartaba, Louis ya no quería humillarse por Harry.

Harry lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y caminó con él hacía la puerta del departamento. Guardó la pistola y comenzó a bajar las escaleras aún sujetando a Louis del brazo. Mientras Harry caminaba, Louis tenía que correr, pues iba muy rápido y Harry es muy alto.

Salieron por la puerta principal de los departamentos. Louis alcanzo a mirar a la niñera de Boo, estaba fuera de su departamento sacando la basura. La mujer vio como el pequeño era sacado a la fuerza y a jalones por un hombre. Iba a hacer algo al respecto, pero cuando desaparecieron de las puertas giratorias de cristal, no quiso hacer nada más, supuso que volvería. Caminaron hacía una camioneta negra y abrió la puerta de copiloto, aventó a Louis en esta y cerró la puerta. Miró hacía todos lados y camino a la puerta de piloto.

El camino no era muy largo, pero lo era. Louis acariciaba su vientre mientras que Harry giraba la llave para después acelerar a toda velocidad. Estaba muy asustado, no quería volver con Harry, el era malo, cruel, no era nada agradable.

Con tan solo recordar esas veces que lo golpeaba hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, todas esas veces que abusó de el lastimandolo, todos esos insultos y golpes psicológicos, simplemente no quería volver con Harry. Si lo golpeaba, ¿Que pasaria con el bebé? No quería decirle nada sobre esto, tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que hacer algo para evitar los golpes.

-Mierda Louis, me has hecho venir hasta acá -hablo Harry con esa voz ronca y profunda que solo él posee-.

Harry manejaba como animal, Louis había perdido la costumbre, pues ahora caminaba más, o simplemente iba con Liam, y el maneja mas, como decirlo, de una forma más humana.

Harry recargo su codo y sobo su barbilla. Se veía algo estresado, cansado, frustrado, era como si su cabeza en cualquier momento podía explotar y no sacaría nada bueno.

Louis miró cada una de las facciones de Harry. Miro sus gestos, sus manos, la forma de mover sus labios, su cuerpo, sus rizos, todo. No se había dado cuenta de que Harry siempre está jugando con sus labios, que Harry siempre tiene la mirada perdida o cansada, que sus rizos ahora eran más rizados, como se veía en traje, su aroma. Harry podía ser una bestia, pero eso no le quitaba hermoso y curioso que era. Cuando hacía altos, movía sus manos, al parecer no pueden estar quietas. Siempre está tocándose la barbilla, es como un hábito. Sus ojos se veían cansados, le pesaban mucho y eso provocaba que constantemente los estuviera sobando.

Louis miró hacía enfrente y se recargo en la ventana, mirando la luz de la luna y todo oscuro. Un dolor de estómago vino de repente, dejó salir un jadeo sin poder retenerlo. Harry lo miró de reojo pero no hizo nada, solo siguió mirando la carretera.

¿Que seguía? ¿Que tenía que hacer? ¿Como poder evitar los golpes? El dolor de cabeza se hizo presente para Louis, un torzon llegó de repente y comenzó a sentirse mal. ¿Ahora que haría? Otra vez volvía a regresar. ¿De que había servido escapar, si iba a regresar de nuevo?

Habían llegado a la ciudad, ya estaban muy cerca de llegar, a tan solo cuadras. Louis estaba muy nervioso, y Harry solo quería llegar, sus ojos se estaban cerrando mucho, pero lo controlaba. El siempre lo controlaba.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a la casa de Styles, la casa de la que había logrado escapar y ahora, estaba de vuelta.

Harry se bajo rapido de la camioneta, Louis solo se quedó arriba, no quería bajar, no quería pasar por lo peor. Harry abrió la puerta de copiloto y lo bajo jalandolo muy feo del brazo. Caminaron hasta la casa y Harry abrió la puerta principal. La cerró tras el con seguro y aún sin soltar a Louis subieron las enormes y familiares escaleras de la casa. Louis podía ver como su recuerdo corría por las escaleras asustado por salirse de la casa, gritando por no poder abrir la puerta. Era como si hubiera regresado al pasado, y viera su propia alma correr, eso era escalofriante.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y aventó a Louis a esta, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Louis comenzó a respirar descontroladamente, estaba muy asustado, muy nervioso, no quería estar ahí, simplemente no quería estar en la casa de Harry con Harry enojado. Estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo.

\- ¡Es increible que me hayas hecho ir hasta alla por ti!! ¡Es increible que te hayas ido con Liam, TU HICISTE QUE ME TRAICIONARA, QUE ME MINTIERA! ¡POR DIOS, MI MEJOR AMIGO!! ¿SABES QUE TUVE QUE DECIR CUANDO DECIDISTE ESCAPAR?! TUVE QUE DECIR MIL Y UNA ESTUPIDEZ PARA QUE NO SUPIERAN QUE TE ESCAPASTE, ¡EN SERIO COMO ME DAS CORAJE!!!

Gritaba a todo pulmón moviendo los brazos como un desesperado. Las lágrimas de Louis resbalaban por sus mejillas, estaba muy asustado, no quería sentir los golpes de Harry. Miro hacía el mueble donde se encontraba el espejo, y ahí, se encontró una navaja, la misma navaja con la que le había cortado esa noche.

Entonces comprendió que no importaba si obedecía o no, al fin de cuentas, iba a matarlo. Harry tomo la navaja rápidamente y caminó hacía Louis tomándolo del brazo. Louis se asusto aún más de lo que estaba, y las lágrimas salieron como rios de sus ojos. Mirando al rizado de una forma suplicante.

\- ¿SI ENTIENDES QUE CON SOLO MATARTE, ME VOY A PODER LIBRAR DE TI?! ¡MIERDA NO SABES COMO TE ODIO, ERES UN ESTORBO, TANTO QUE ME OBLIGAS A HACER ESTO! ESTO SOLO ME HARA DESHACERME DE TI, PARA QUE NO SIGAS RESPIRANDO. CON ESTO ME DEJARAS VIVIR EN PAZ, NADIE TE NECESITA EN ESTE MUNDO, YO TE HARÉ EL FAVOR. ¡CARAJO SOLO QUIERO DESHACERME DE TI!!

Harry sonaba desesperado, más que nada cansado. Louis miraba todas sus reacciones, el corazón le latía muy rápido, Harry estaba apunto de matarlo. No prestaba atención a sus palabras, solo lo miraba a el, miraba como sus labios se movían cuando hablaba.

\- ¡MIERDA MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE TU MADRE ME LLAMO! ¡MALDIGO EL PUTO DIA EN QUE DECIDÍ COMPRARTE!!!!

Cuando Harry estaba apunto de hacer algo con esa navaja, Louis atrapo sus labios rápidamente colocando sus delicadas manos en sus mejillas.

Harry abrió los ojos excesivamente por lo que Louis estaba haciendo, fue algo realmente inesperado, algo que nunca pensó que el menor haría. Louis besaba a Harry de una manera tan delicada y suave, una manera muy, cómoda, agradable.

El rizado dejó caer la navaja y dejó caer sus brazos, como si toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Louis la estuviera tomando. El sonido de la habitación ahora ya no era de gritos, o de súplicas, o algún tipo de insulto. Ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido del beso de ambos. Era su primer beso, el primer beso de ambos. Un beso limpio, sin lujuria, sin deseo sexual, sin ese afán de lastimar. Era un beso inocente, uno real.

Louis se separó de Harry y abrazo su cuello con mucha fuerza, como si lo necesitara. Harry tenía el ceño levemente fruncido ante las acciones que el menor estaba tomando, que había tomo de la nada.

-Aquí estoy, ya estoy contigo Harry... -susurro el menor en su oído. Harry solo escucho- No necesitas buscarme más, ya me tienes aquí, contigo, a tu lado...

De alguna manera, las palabras del menor, calmaron al rizado, recargo su frente en el hombro de este. Louis lo abrazo mas fuerte sintiendo la respiración de Harry muy cerca de su cuello. El menor se alejó un poco y tomo el rostro cansado de Harry en sus manos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Mezclando los ojos azules, con los verdes.

-Te he extrañado -sonrió hablando casi en un susurro. Harry solo lo miraba. Mirando cada facción del menor- ¿Lo has hecho tu?

Harry rió levemente bajando la mirada, Louis rio un poco mas fuerte que el. La sonrisa de Harry poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, más bien, en su cansancio, pego su frente con la del menor al sentir que en cualquier momento, caería. Louis caminó hacía enfrente haciendo que Harry retrocediera. Ambos cayeron lentamente en la cama.

Louis abrazo a Harry de modo que este refugiara su rostro en su pecho. Louis acarició por primera vez, los rizos de Harry. Eran tan sedosos, tan suaves, tan perfectamente manejables. Olía el perfume tan varonil de Harry, era muy agradable, Harry siempre olía bien. El rizado suspiro pesadamente mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Louis lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-No volveras a irte -se escucho la voz del rizado mientras que inesperadamente abrazo la pequeña cintura de Louis, como si lo estuviera protegiendo, como si fuera un muñeco al cual no quiere que nadie se lo quite porque es de el-.

Louis sonrió y beso la frente de Harry -No pienso irme....

Harry suspiro y recargo su rostro en el pecho de Louis, mientras que este lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus bellos rizos para que este se quedara profundamente dormido.

Louis tenía que hacer algo para arreglar "esto" que tenía con Harry, tal vez si trataran, después de todo, no sería una pérdida de tiempo porque en algún momento tendría que enterarse que Louis estaba esperando un bebé, y era solo de el.

No tenía nada de malo, aunque si costaria un poco de trabajo, y muchísima paciencia. Eso haria, arreglar cosas, con pequeños detalles se empieza todo lo grande. Y, no tenía nada de malo intentarlo. ¿O si?

(.....)

Dia 1.

La alarma del celular de Harry sonó, este automáticamente abrió los ojos, tomo su móvil que se encontraba vibrando en su bolsillo y desactivo la alarma. Volvió a echar su cabeza hacía el colchón. Estaba muy cansado, necesito dormir más. Abrió sus ojos cuando reacciono por completo. No había nadie al lado de el.

Mierda, ¿Acaso había sido un puto sueño, su mente le había jugado una mala broma? No, no podía ser eso, pues los converse de Louis estaban ahí. Se había quedado dormido con el traje de trabajo puesto, "Que mierda" pensó el rizado. Se levanto de la cama muy adormilado, y como la rutina de siempre, comenzo a desvestirse por toda la habitacion hasta llegar al baño. Cerro la puerta y abrió la llave para meterse a bañar.

Mientras se colocaba la corbata algo olia realmente bien, un aroma muy familiar, pero no tanto, un aroma que no olia en su casa por mas de 17 o 18 años.

Una vez que sus rizos estuvieron peinados hacia atrás como siempre, tomó su billetera y su móvil. Se tropezó con algo de metal, forzó la mirada y era una navaja. La navaja con la que había planeado matar a Louis cuando lo encontrara. La miró un par de segundo hasta que decidió levantarla, camino hacía un cajón y la guardo, no la necesitaría más.

Bajo las escaleras algo atontado y adormilado, y el olor invadió por completo sus fosas nasales haciendo que un "Mmm" saliera inevitablemente de sus labios. Camino hacía la cocina y encontró a Louis y a una de las sirvientas riendo un poco. Se giro al comedor encontrandose inesperadamente con un plato de Hot Cakes, acompañados con miel de mapple y mermelada. Los ojos le brillaron al instante.

\- ¿Te gusta la papa rayada como la del Mcdonals? -preguntó una voz aguda y muy delicada a su lado, era Louis-.

Harry se dio la vuelta y lo miró, en sus manos tenía un plato de papas rayadas, Harry no comia esas papas en años, de hecho, no las había vuelto a provar desde que tenía 7 años. Harry sonrió y caminaron hacía el comedor.

Harry se sentó y tomó los cubiertos, mirando el tocino, los hot cakes y las papas rayas, realmente no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Mmmm -miraba indeciso todo, hasta que mandó todo a la mierda y tomando una porción de cada cosa incrustandolas en el tenedor, se lo metió todo a la boca-.

Louis lo miraba muy sonriente, Harry realmente estaba disfrutando el desayuno.

\- ¿Lo has hecho tu? -preguntó el rizado mirando al menor-.

-Si, solo que el tocino no, el aceite me salpicaba y me daba cosa -confesó, Harry sonrió-.

-Suele pasar -dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca. Louis miraba lo feliz que Harry se veía al comer ese delicioso desayuno- ¿Sabes? No he comido hot cakes ni nada de esto desde que tenía 7 años.

\- ¿En serio?

-Si, mi madre dejó de hacerme el desayuno a esa edad, desde entonces no he vuelto a probar nada de esto, hasta ahora.

-Lo debes de estar disfrutando -sonrió el menor-.

-Mucho -hablo el rizando antes de meterse otro bocado a la boca-.

-Yo nunca he probado nada de esto.

Harry paro en seco y miró a Louis, este se miraba muy relajado.

\- ¿Nunca has probado un hot cake?

-Si, pero realmente no mucho. Lo que trato de decir es que mi mama nunca me hacía estos desayunos, siempre me iba al instituto y desayunaba un jugo o un vaso de agua -dijo este mientras recargaba su barbilla en su mano-.

Harry miró a Louis algo triste, pues realmente era triste. Estos desayunos suelen ser la infancia de los niños, las papas, el tocino, el huevo, el hot cake, los waffles, los jugos, los Omeletts con queso, etc. Era realmente triste que Louis solo se llevaba un jugo o un vaso de agua en el estómago para ir al instituto.

\- ¿No quieres un poco? -ofreció el rizado-.

-No, gracias, he desayunado antes -sonrió-.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, más bien, tragando. La verdad era que Louis no había probado nada, pues la dieta no se lo permitia, cuando Harry se fuera se tomaría las pastillas y se prepararía fruta picada con algo de miel de abeja con un poco de fibra.

Se había levantado esta mañana y no quería que Harry se levantara enojado o buscando pelear por cualquier estupidez como siempre suele ser. Pensó que con un desayuno todo se calmaría, pues ¿Quien no se calma cuando desayuna muy bien? Además es una buena forma de iniciar el día.

Nunca había visto a Harry comer, siempre estaba perdido y asustado que nunca levantaba la mirada para mirarle, solo comía, lo que podía. Harry masticaba tan relajado, lo hacía ver muy sexy, su quijada resaltaba cada vez que este masticaba y eso era atractivo, tal vez porque Harry lo era.

Harry era tan sencillo, pero eso lo hacía ver atractivo, llamar la atención. Louis dejó de mirarlo para darle su espacio, pues es algo incomodo que te estén viendo comer.

Una vez que Harry termino, se acabo todo el jugo de un solo trago, raspo un poco su garganta y se limpió la boca. Una de las sirvientas "Denisse" levantó rápidamente los platos del rizado y los llevo apresurada hacia la cocina. Así eran todos los que trabajan en esa casa, tenían que hacer las cosas rápido en cuanto Harry tronará los dedos o en cuanto Harry terminara algo. Pero esta vez, el rizado no hizo nada, se impresiono al ver la rapidez con la que Denisse había recogido su plato. Debe ser algo fastidiante tener que estar así todo el jodido tiempo.

Sin decir nada, miró a Louis, quien se encontraba muy entretenido jugando con una servilleta. Le dio mucha gracia la escena, porque cuando eres adolescente, aún tienes alma de niño y te entretienes con cualquier cosa.

Miro el reloj del enorme comedor y ya era hora de irse. Se levanto de la mesa y caminó hacía su oficina. Cuando iba entrando, se encontró con un par de sirvientas recogiendo todo a la velocidad de la luz, como si tuvieran miedo a algo y estuvieran apuradas.

-Joven Styles, ya está todo listo. - perdóne nuestra tardanza -se disculpó una de ellas con una cara aterrorizada, mientras que la otra parecia que estaba viendo al mismísimo demonio-.

Todo olía bien, todo estaba impecable, ¿Por que estaban disculpándose? Las sirvientas casi salieron huyendo, no sin antes decir un "con permiso".

Decidió olvidar la escena y caminó hasta su impecable escritorio, tomó su famoso maletín negro con desprecio, pues odiaba cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con esa estupida empresa y esos estupidos papelitos que valian mas que tu propia vida.

Su movil comenzo a vibrar. Abrió los ojos excesivamente al ver tantos mensajes tan vulgares y tan provocativos que tenía. Muchas chicas le mensajeaban, y sus amigos nunca dejaban de hacerlo. Dejo de nuevo el móvil en su bolsillo y caminó hacía fuera de la oficina. Cerro la puerta tras de este y camino hacía la puerta principal.

\- ¡Harry! -escucho la voz aguda del menor llamarlo cuando este había abierto la puerta-.

El rizado volteo a ver al pequeño, que ahora se encontraba en las escaleras.

-Suerte -dijo el menor con una sonrisa apenada y sincera a la vez-.

El rizado no pudo evitar sonreír con lo que acababa de decir Louis. Aunque eso fuera un pequeño detalle, había significado mucho.

-Gracias, adiós -contestó el rizado regalandole una sonrisa antes de salir-.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de el, Louis dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en uno de los escalones aún sujetándose del barandal. Eso había sido un gran logro, Harry se había ido de casa, y no gritó en lo absoluto, ni siquiera un poco, nada. No había gritado, no se había enojado, no se había alterado, eso era un buen comienzo, y mientras estuviera calmado, Louis podía estar tranquilo, mantendría a su bebé fuera de peligro.

(....)

\- ¡Joven Styles, Joven Styles!

Era un fastidio, Harry ni siquiera puesto un pie en la empresa y ya todos se lanzaron hacia el con agendas, teléfonos, contabilidad, etc. Era increíble que en cuanto entrara tenía trabajo que hacer. Le arrebató el teléfono a uno de los empleados y contestó la llamada que tenía, mientras hablaba los demás empleados lo seguían susurrando que cosas tenía que firmar, cosas que tenía que acomodar, cosas que necesitaba hacer.

Aún en el ascensor Harry trataba de concentrarse en la llamada con uno de los jefes de unas de las cuantas empresas hermanas que tenían. Su oficina era la de hasta el último piso, las mejores oficinas de la empresa. Estaba enorme, la empresa tenía más de 15 pisos, hasta ahora, era el edificio más grande y lujoso de Doncaster.

Una vez que el ascensor se abrió siguió caminando con el teléfono en su oreja mientras contestaba lo que el hombre le decía. Tomó de la mano a su asistente caminando más rápido para que se alejaran de todas las personas y poder entrar a su oficina sin ningún problema.

Una vez ya ahí cerró la puerta y se despidió cordialmente del hombre. Avento el teléfono a su asistente y esta lo tomo con facilidad, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lanzamientos inesperados del rizado. Este dejó su maletín en uno de los asientos de enfrente y se aventó a la silla dejando salir un gran suspiro.

\- ¿Relajado? -preguntó su asistente de pelo negro-.

-Por fin silencio -habló el rizado, giro su silla y la miró- Haber Veronica, que cojones tengo que hacer hoy.

Verónica dejó salir una leve risita y miró la agenda- Tienes una junta ahorita en media hora con la empresa de los Gallager, en la cual estará tu padre, tie...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh no jodas -dijo este sobándose la frente, miró la molestia de Verónica al ser interrumpida- Oh lo siento, continua.

-Tienes que una junta con la empresa de los Miller, tendrás que ir para alla.

-Mierda. Que más.

-Tienes que hacer una videoconferencia con la empresa de Holmes Chapel para que estén enterados del proyecto grande que están haciendo. Hum, tienes que planear todo para irte de viaje a New York en 6 días, tien...

-Espera espera. ¿Qué has dicho? -interrumpio el rizado con el ceño fruncido-.

-Tienes que planear todo para irte de viaje a New York.

\- ¿Yo, ir a New York? ¿Por qué carajos voy a ir a New York?!

-Recuerda que tienen que negociar con la empresa de los Grier, y tu padre te ha mandado a ti a que resuelvas eso.

\- ¿Y porque mierdas no va el?

-Porque te ha mandado a ti.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que voy a tener que hacer?! -gritó levantándose de la silla mirando hacía la enorme ventana-.

-Si, y sera mejor que vayas empezando desde ahorita.

-Mierda... -susurro el rizado recargándose en la ventana-.

Su padre le había puesto una carga pesadísima encima, un viaje implica muchos ajustes en una agenda, aumenta más el trabajo y más y mucho más estrés se aproxima. Su padre, su padre le causaba mucha rabia, le ha estado dejando los proyectos más pesados a el, como si tuviera su experiencia y su edad para poder hacer todo eso. Cuando apenas es un chico de 23 años que no puede hacer todo lo que un hombre de 57 años puede hacer, y lo peor de todo, es que no hay nadie que lo ayude a hacer esto, solo es el y nadie mas.

Veronica vio el cansancio y la preocupación en la cara del rizado mientras se sobaba la barbilla. La forma en la que respiraba, la forma en la que se veía, solo reflejaba mucha angustia, y tan solo tiene 23 años.

\- ¿Todo esto te cansa, no? -preguntó la mujer abrazando su agenda-.

Harry asintió y volvió a su asiento.

-Bien, quiero que me averigues la hora de los vuelos, compra un boleto de avión a la hora de la tarde, no quiero viajar en el día.

-Muy bien -Verónica comenzó a apuntar en la agenda-.

-Eso es todo, puedes irte -ordeno el rizado mirando una montaña de papeles que tenía que empezar a leer y a acomodar-.

Veronica asintió y caminó hacía la puerta para después salir de la oficina. Harry jugó con la pluma un rato. No tenía ánimos de trabajar, solo quería estar en su cama durmiendo, tapado hasta la cabeza, envuelto en las sabanas y no despertarse hasta en la noche, o tal vez nunca. Su movil comenzo a vibrar, eran mensajes y mensajes y mas mensajes de sus amigos. ¿Tan temprano y jodiendo? Harry era mas que obvio que no iba a contestar nada, pues apenas son las 7:30 de la mañana.

Recargo sus brazos en el escritorio y posó su cabeza en estos para tratar de dormir un poco, descansar los ojos no era podía ser tan malo. Cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, la puerta se abre con mucha agresividad y este se sobresalta.

\- ¿QUE LE HICISTE IMBÉCIL?!! -gritó Liam cerrando la puerta tras de el con fuerza-.

Harry lo miró confundido.

\- ¡RESPONDE!!!! -gritó Liam acercándose a Harry-.

-Oye Liam, tranquilizate de que mierdas me est....

\- ¡TU LO SABES, TU LO TIENES!! -gritó Liam tomando a Harry de la camiseta con las dos manos- ¿QUE LE HICISTE?!!

\- ¿Louis?

\- ¿DONDE ESTA?!!

\- ¿En mi casa...? -dijo Harry en un tono dubitativo, al no entender lo que le pasaba a Liam-.

\- ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?!!!

\- ¿Hacerle de que?

\- ¡DILO!!!

-Liam suelta mi camiseta la estas arruga...

\- ¡MIERDA HARRY, CONTESTA!!! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!!

\- ¡Por un carajo Liam, controlate! Mierda, no le hecho nada.

\- ¡HAY POR DIOS HARRY, COMO SI NO TE CONOCIERA!

-Ah, ¿Entonces quieres que te afirme que si le hice daño? Si Liam, lo golpee y lo deje inconsciente y para que nadie se enterara lo encerré en el closet desnudo.

\- ¡MIERDA HARRY, CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!!! -gritó Liam tomándolo con más fuerza- ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN POCO HOMBRE COMO PARA HACERLE ESO?!! ¡PUTA MADRE HARRY LOUIS ESTA....

Liam se quedó un rato en silencio analizando las palabras que acababa de decir el rizado hace unos segundos atras, este lo miraba con una ceja alzada muy extrañado por su actitud. Entonces reacciono, Harry lo había dicho en un tono sarcástico. Santa mierda.

-Oh... Era sarcasmo...

-Dahh -imito su acción y lo aventó lejos de el aventandolo al piso, Liam cayó impresionado por la fuerza del rizado y miró como caminaba hasta su asiento acomodándose la camiseta- Mierda Liam, no te rompo el culo porque eres mi amigo, pero si vuelves a arrugarme la camiseta te juro que te meteré un palo por donde no te entra luz.

Liam dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, estaba apunto de decir la verdad sobre Louis por tanto coraje que tenía dentro de el. Esta mañana había llegado al departamento de Louis, y la puerta estaba abierta, los cajones estaban abiertos y no había nadie ahi. Entonces recordó que John había encontrado a Louis y lo más seguro era que Harry se lo había llevado de nuevo. En eso no se equivoco, pero, un segundo ¿Que mierda, no le hizo nada?

-Esperate un momentito Styles -hablo Liam levantándose del piso-.

-Ahora que putas quieres...

\- ¿Como que no le hiciste nada? Explicate.

-No te entiendo.

-Te lo llevaste y, ¿No hiciste nada?

-Pues, no.

\- ¿Por que? -sonrió algo extrañado por la situacion-.

Harry arqueo una ceja - ¿Por que que imbecil?

\- ¿Por qué no le hiciste nada?

-Pues, no se, ¿Por que no ha hecho nada malo tal vez?

Liam rio a carcajadas- No ya Harry, hablando en serio.

-Pues te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio imbécil.

Liam arqueo una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Harry, este lo miraba con mucha confusión, realmente no entendía la actitud que su amigo estaba tomando. Liam se acerco a Harry tomándolo de los hombros mientras lo levantaba. Harry arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Harry, amigo, te sientes bien? -preguntó posando una de sus manos en la frente del rizado-.

\- ¿Si? -preguntó más confundido-.

\- ¿Que te fumaste?

-Como que que fume, Liam estás muy raro -dijo este alejándose de su amigo mientras caminaba hacia otra parte-.

-Es extraño porque tu dijiste que tenías muchas ganas de matarlo, y ahora, ¿Por que no le hiciste nada?

-Pues porque, pues, matarlo es una palabra muy grande Liam. Además, matar a alguien es meterse en muchos problemas y, ahorita es lo que menos necesito.

\- ¿Y dónde está el?

-En mi casa.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?

-Nada, solo me desperte, me bañe, me baje, agarre mis cosas y me largue.

A los segundos, Liam sonríe de forma divertida, sacando de quicio al rizado. Podía ver nerviosismo en los ojos de Harry, aunque por fuera se veía que no le importaba una mierda, como el chico frio y sin sentimientos que era siempre.

\- ¿Que no tienes otras putas cosas que hacer, Liam?! -preguntó Harry en forma de correr a su amigo-.

-Awwwww. Lo has extrañado.

-No mames Liam, ya largate y dejame en paz.

\- ¡Lo has hecho! -sonrió casi gritando- ¿Por que no lo admites? No tiene nada de malo, es normal, el siempre esta contigo.

-Ya Liam, ya callate, en buena onda ya deja de hablar de Louis ¿Okey? Da igual el y sus cosas.

-Claro, y por eso ir por el hasta su departamento ¿No?

-Es diferente.

-Es lo mismo, fuiste por Louis, te interesa. -sonrió mirando al rizado, este solo rodó sus ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder- ¡Awwwwwww Harry! ¡Te has puesto rojo!!

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! -gritó esté cubriendo sus mejillas-.

\- ¡Te has puesto rojo por Louis!!!

\- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! -gritó el rizado arrastrándolo hacia la puerta-.

-Y llegaste tuuuuuuuuuuu, y todo cambioooooooo -cantaba Liam mientras este lo jalaba hacía la puerta-.

\- ¡NO CANTES! -gritó el rizado-.

-Llegaste tuuuuuuuuu, la esperanza triunfó, llegaste tuuuuuuuu, y volvi a naceeeer.

-NUNCA EN TU PUTA VIDA VUELVAS A HABLARME -gritó Harry cerrandole la puerta en la cara-.

El rizado recargo su espalda en la puerta algo agitado por la situación.

-LOUIS + HARRY = LARRY.

-VETE MUCHAS MILLAS A LA MIERDA -gritó Harry golpeando la puerta de la oficina-.

Escuchó la carcajada de Liam y después de unos segundos, no escucho nada mas. Dejo salir un enorme suspiro y camino hasta su escritorio. Se lanzó a la silla y sobo su barbilla. Liam estaba realmente loco. Maldijo mil veces a Liam por hacerlo pensar en la situación. Era imposible que Harry se fijará en Louis, es decir, era algo imposible que ellos dos tuvieran algo después de todo lo que ha pasado. No era para nada una buena idea. ¿O si la era?

La puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. De esta salió una chica de pelo negro, busto perfecto con cintura de Barbie, toda una modelo. Esta lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa y mirada provocativa.

Harry sonrió satisfecho -Hola, Kelly.

-Buenos días, joven Styles....

Un buen sexo en las mañanas, no hace daño.

(.....)

Louis cambiaba canales constantemente sin detenerse. Se encontraba en uno de los enormes sillones, acostado, con todo su peso en un codo recargando la barbilla en su mano, y con la otra cambiaba de canal.

Se detuvo en el show de "Dance Moms" el amaba Dance Moms, le gustaba ver como peleaban, la competencia entre las chicas, lo tiernas que eran. Su favorita era "Chloe", por eso estaba mas que decidido que si su bebe era niña, le pondria Chloe, porque realmente amaba a esa niña.

"¡Todo siempre lo tiene Maddie, siempre es Maddie!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¡Hay por dios Melissa, admitelo, tu y Abby son amigas desde hace tiempo y por eso es que tiene preferencia con ella! ¡Todo es Maddie!"

"¡Claro que no, eso no es..."

"MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE"

-Muy cierto -dijo Louis mientras miraba la pelea-.

"¡Nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver con Maddie, no es mi culpa que tu hija no sea tan buena como la mía!"

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -rio Louis. Definitivamente, ese era su programa reality show favorito-.

Escucho la puerta de una camioneta cerrarse, miró hacía la puerta y esta se abrió a los segundos. Dejó el control en la mesita y sin prisa se levantó del sofá. Harry cerró la puerta con seguro y dejó salir un gran suspiro. Cuando tenía planeado dejar sus cosas por ahí, una de las sirvientas tomo sus cosas y como rayo fue a su oficina a dejarlas. Harry se sorprendió un poco pero lo ignoro.

Camino hacia la sala tallando sus ojos para encontrarse con Louis, este lo miraba muy atento. Harry mientras se tallaba los ojos, miró la comodidad en la que estaba Louis, con una pijama puesta y una camisa suelta, realmente cómodo. Harry se puso frente a el y Louis tuvo que levantar su cabeza para toparse con los ojos del rizado.

\- ¿Qué ves? -preguntó el mayor mirando la televisión-.

-Dance Moms -respondió-.

Harry rió levemente- ¿Te gusta?

Louis se encogió de hombros- Es divertido.

-Mmm, haber, nunca las he visto -dijo el rizado sentándose en el sofá, recargando sus piernas en la mesita-.

\- ¿Nunca has visto Dance Moms? -preguntó Louis algo extrañado-.

-Nunca, ¿De que trata? -preguntó aflojandose un poco la corbata-.

-Pues -Louis se sento en el otro extremo del sofa- Son niñas que bailan, y compiten, y las mamas estan ahi pero pelean con entre ellas, bueno, realmente solo pelean con la rubia de copete porque su hija es "la mejor bailarina" del grupo.

Escucho la carcajada de Harry por todo el lugar, este lo miró.

\- ¿Y te gusta eso?

-Pues es entretenido -sonrió-.

Bueno, por lo menos estaba tranquilo, eso era una muy buena señal.

-Esta bonita esa -señalo a una chica de pelo negro de baja estatura-.

-Se llama Brook.

\- ¿En serio? Que feo nombre. A LA MIERDA ¿Y esa gorda quien es?

Louis rio en bajito- Es Abby, la instructora, la dueña de ahi.

-Santo cristo bendito.

Louis sonrió y siguió mirando el programa.

"¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE A MIS HIJAS NUNCA LES PRESTES LA DEMASIADA ATENCIÓN COMO LO HACES CON MADDIE!!"

"¡TUS HIJAS SON UNA FLOJAS, NOS LES GUSTA HACER NADA, NO HACEN NADA BIEN!"

"¡SI LES PUSIERAS LA ATENCIÓN DEBIDA ELLAS SABRÍAN HACER MUCHAS MÁS COSAS!"

"¡TUS HIJAS SOLO SE QUEJAN EN VEZ DE HACER ALGO PARA MEJORAR, PAIGE NUNCA SE APRENDE LOS PASOS DE BAILE Y BROOK ES UNA FLOJA!"

-La regaño -señalo Harry algo enojado por la situacion-.

Louis lo miró y sonrió al ver lo enojado que se veía el rizado, miró de nuevo la tele y siguió mirando el programa.

"¡SOLO BUSCAS EXCUSAS PORQUE TÚ PREFERIDA ES MADDIE!"

"¡HICISTE LLORAR A MI HIJA, MADDIE VEN AQUÍ!"

"¿VEZ LO QUE OCASIONAS?!"

"MALDITA PERRA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, MADDIE HIJA VEN AQUÍ"

Harry rió sorprendido por el lenguaje que utilizaban.

"¿SABES QUE? NO TIENE CASO DISCUTIR CONTIGO KELLY, SOLO EMPEORAS LAS COSAS"

"CLARO, MADDIE ESTÁ LLORANDO Y TE PREOCUPAS POR ELLA, ¿Y CUANDO MIS HIJAS LLORAN QUE?"

"ESTAS LOCA"

"¡SABES QUE YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODA ESTA **** ME LARGO!! PAIGE, BROOKE, VAMONOS DE AQUI!"

"ESTAS TOMANDO LAS COSAS MUY MAL, TIENES QUE CALMARTE"

"¡NO, YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI Y DE ESTO. ESTOY HARTA DE ESTAR PAGANDOTE PARA QUE HAGAS ALGO POR MIS HIJAS Y NO LES PRESTES LA MINIMA ATENCIÓN!"

"BIEN, ENTONCES VETE Y NO REGRESES NUNCA"

"¡CUENTA CON ESO! NIÑAS, VAMONOS"

"Enseguida volvemos con Dance Moms, por BIO"

-Esto es divertido -hablo Harry-.

-Te dije -sonrió Louis-.

\- ¿Y que va a pasar, si se van?

-Se van pero luego regresan.

-Mugre ballena varada, insulto a Brook.

Louis rió -Siempre lo hace.

\- ¿Y quién es tu favorita?

\- ¿Viste a la flaca alta que se fue con Maddie?

\- ¿Una flaca, alta, rubia?

-Si.

-Si.

-Bueno, ella es mi hija.

Harry comenzó a reír- ¿Tu hija?

-Sip.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho o que?

Louis asintió y bajo la mirada.

-Pues lo siento, pero no se parece en nada a ti.

-Salió igual que su mama.

Harry rió-Esta bien fea esa niña.

-No es cierto.

-Esta mas buena Brook.

-Ewk -rio Louis-.

Harry suspiro y comenzó a mover sus hombros. Sentía bolas de boliche en su espalda. Era horrible, estar tanto tiempo escribiendo y sentado tienes sus desventajas, una de ellas era dolor de espalda. Louis lo noto.

\- ¿Te duele? -preguntó-.

-Muchísimo -dijo este sin dejar de mover los brazos-.

Comenzó a mover su cuello de un lado para otro tronándose todo. Pero el dolor no se iba, estaba presente y eso comenzaba a irritarle.

Estaba apunto de maldecir algo cuando sintió unas manos masajear suavemente sus hombros. Miro hacía atrás y se encontró a Louis. Este le sonrió.

-Te ayudare.

\- ¿Eres bueno en esto?

El menor se encogió de hombros- Tu dime.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y sin hacer nada mas, solo se concentro en el masaje tan placentero que el menor le estaba dando.

(.....)

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación. Acostados en la cama mirándose a los ojos. No estaban abrazados, no estaban desnudos, no estaban muy pegados, solo acostados mirándose a los ojos.

-Me has tronado cosas que no sabían que tronaban -hablo el mayor-.

Louis rio en bajito y volvió a mirarlo- Eso es bueno.

El mayor le sonrió y este solo le devolvió el gesto. Harry miró cada facción de Louis, miró sus labios, tan delgados y tan húmedos, muy diferentes a como los recordaba. Sus mejillas tan suaves, su cabello castaño muy liso, su nariz tan curiosita. Y sus ojos, sus grandes y azules ojos. Eran hermosos, y más si los apreciabas de cerca. Harry nunca lo había visto así, nunca se había detenido a mirarlo bien, de hecho, no sabia que Louis tenía los ojos azules hasta ahora, siempre los imagino cafés. Nunca pensó que sus labios fueran tan delgados y finos como lo son ahora. Las manos de Louis eran tan finas, sin duda alguna, Louis tenía facciones de una chica, pero la diferencia era, que Louis tenía algo más especial, solo que aún no lo encontraba. Louis cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un gran suspiro. La imagen que ahora veía Harry daba demasiada ternura. La cintura que Louis poseía era deseosa, pero mas que nada sus piernas. Desde el primer momento en que lo miró, aprecio sus piernas, el sin duda amaba sus piernas, siempre las había tocado, pero ahora ya ni siquiera se acuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que las toco, y no planeaba hacerlo, por ahora. Respiraba pasivamente con sus dos manos cerca de su boca, era tan delicado, tan fragil, tan pequeño.

Era increíble todo lo que estaba descubriendo ahora de Louis, había estado con el mas de 8 meses, y ese lapso jamas lo había visto como ahora. Entonces llegó la pregunta a su cabeza.

"¿Por que lo lastimas?"

Miro hacía el techo y colocó un brazo sobre su frente. Con tan solo recordar todo lo que le había hecho al menor, le daba vergüenza. Ahora no podía verlo, no quería ni siquiera tocarlo, sería algo extraño después de todo. Nunca lo había tocado con amor o con delicadeza, el solo se preocupaba por satisfacer sus deseos sexuales y dejarlo como un muñeco de trapo sin importarle como se sentía cuando abusaba de el.

No estaba seguro de cuanto había pasado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que ya eran las 2 de la mañana, hacía muchísimo frió, Louis ya estaba profundamente dormido, se podía escuchar en su respiración. Harry comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, había estado pensando en tantas cosas, como en el viaje que haría y que es lo que diría.

Escucho un gemido de Louis al lado de él, miró hacía donde se encontraba y este se encontraba con una mueca de dolor mientras tocaba su estómago. Entonces recordó todas esas veces en que Leslye le decía que el estomago de Louis no estaba bien, que necesitaba reposar. Pero le valía una mierda y lo lastimaba aún mas. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Se había ido mas de un mes, y ahora que regresa, ¿Sigue con dolores de estomago?

Harry volteo su cuerpo hacía con Louis y tomo su barbilla sin el afán de lastimarlo. Louis mordió sus labios y miró a Harry con una expresión de dolor, al parecer si le dolía mucho.

\- ¿Que pasa? -preguntó el mayor mirando de nuevo a los ojos azules-.

-N-nada, es, es solo un dolor estomago -contestó el menor tratando de sonreír pero no funciono muy bien que digamos-.

-Mm, debe ser por el frió -hablo el mayor- Ven.

Harry con un solo brazo acercó todo el cuerpo de Louis hacía el, este se asusto un poco. Harry abrazó la cintura de Louis con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarlo. Louis se tranquilizo un poco y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rizado, pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de este para poder sostenerse mejor. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo sin querer. Duraron así varios minutos, mirando cada parte del rostro del otro, sintiendo la respiración de ambos mezclarse, estaban tan cerca que con un movimiento en falso, podían besarse, pero eso no paso. Se quedaron así hasta que Louis poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, refugiando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Basto solo mirar a Louis para que Harry reconciliara el sueño que se había ido cuando escucho a Louis quejarse por su estomago. Sin querer, recargo su cabeza con la del menor y después de algunos minutos, quedó profundamente dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno por muchos capítulos harry va a ser un hijo de puta y le digo desde ahorita que Louis va a ser violado múltiples veces


End file.
